A Broken Man
by Ninjarokusai
Summary: Five years after the 4th war...his past experiences have finally broken Naruto. Completely changed, he has given up on life, with only his natural human will to live keeping him alive. Trying to live his life alone as much as possible, his friends want to help him, bu he wont let them in. Will someone else worm their way into his heart? Come inside and find out for yourself...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: here we are ladies and gents! My new story! I don't have a picture of the new Naruto in this story, but as soon as I'm done with it, I'll post it up, so you wont have to wait too much longer for that. wanna give a shout out to user Thayerblue1, that man can seriously right some good stories! Two of my favorite stories in all of fanfiction, Naruto: Dragon's Maw and Naruto: Magik, are by this guy. Realllly good, go check him out!

So, in this story, Naruto has let all of the stuff that has happened to him finally get to him, and we see the results of it. Shunning himself out from the rest of the world, only his natural human will to live is keeping him walking on the earth. Practically giving up on everything, he is no longer the goofy orange suit wearing fool. Now, he's just existing and doing missions. Sometimes, he will crack a smile or two for his friends, but that's about it. His friends want to help him…but will he let them in? Or will someone else worm their way into his frozen heart? Into his broken soul?...Let's find out.

By the way, if you haven't already, go check out my other Naruto-MK crossover story, What Happened?

Let us begin…..

A Broken Man

Chapter 1

A Frozen Heart, A Broken Soul…

Naruto Uzumaki was walking through the busy streets of Konohagakure no Sato. It has been about five years or so after the fourth great ninja war. Naruto, now at the age of 21, had matured greatly. He now stood at 6'2, blonde hair still somewhat longer and spiked back. His black headband with the forehead plate was tied around his head and tied in the back, the excess length of the headband was much longer this time, approximately three feet in length, flowing behind him.

He actually wore a black face mask, much like his sensei, Kakashi Hatake, only his mask wasn't a part of a full body suit, it was only the lower half of a face mask. He wore a pitch black scarf around his neck, the five foot excess length of the scarf also flowing behind him as he walked down the busy streets. He wore a tight fitting black, sleeveless shirt with a sword strap on his chest. On his back was a four foot slightly curved katana. The handle itself was red, with white little diamonds in the center of the handle. The hilt and weight balance at the end of the handle was a shiny golden color. The sheath was pitch black with a red dragon coiling around the sheath. Around his waist was an orange sash with an armored plate in the center of it, the kanji for 'nine' engraved on it. He wore pitch black hakama trousers with a red kunai and shuriken pouch wrapped around each leg. He wore high, knee length armored greaves that were a dark red in color with black straps for support. On the toe part of his greaves, gray claws protruded, taking after the model of a fox. His gauntlets were also the same, red armored and with black straps. His red armored gloves were matching with his gauntlets and his greaves, the only differences was that at the end of his finger tips, the armor had sharpened into claws. He wore a single shoulder armor piece on his left shoulder, it being strapped with his sword strap. The shoulder piece was colored a very glossy black, and a dark red cloth hung from it. In the center of the cloth on the back, another kanji for 'nine tails' was imprinted.

Overall, Naruto looked pretty bad ass. He had specialized in assassination and powerhouse-type jutsus. He had, over the course of these past five years and with the help of thousands of his shadow clones, had finally mastered all five elements, plus the wood style. That one had really kicked his ass. That one, the style used only by the First Hokage, had easily taken the longest to learn, and even longer to master, a total time of a full year to master. The others, at most, took him only about eight months to fully master. However, due to following his nindo, never give up, he was able to achieve it.

He had given up on his so called 'dream' to become Hokage. All of the people in the village still scorned him for something he had nothing to do with, for something that wasn't his fault in the slightest. It wasn't as bad as it used to be, but it was definitely still there, without a doubt. People still threw things at him from time to time, cursed at him, shunned their children away from him, and the like. He didn't want to be know as the Hokage of a bunch of spineless little bitches that couldn't see passed their own noses. For now, he would stick to being a ninja. A real ninja.

As of right now, he was heading towards training ground seven. After Sasuke had returned, he had stayed in the village and had made great progress with making peace with everyone. All of the shinobi force had reconciled with him, after all, they could comprehend his thirst for revenge. Most of the citizens, aside from the select few, had forgiven and forgotten. Sasuke Uchiha was just as a part of the village as they were now.

Naruto was supposed to meet him at training ground seven for a light spar training session. They have had the past few days off and were getting bored. Therefore, they decided to train to relieve some stress and just hang out with each other. They were now really good friends who had each other's backs, no matter what.

Sasuke had begun dating Sakura seriously now. They had been seeing each other for a little over a year now and things were really beginning to become more serious. For the past year, it was just a relationship. A few dates here and there, and a few love sessions here and there, and hanging out with their friends with each other here and there. But lately, they had been spending almost every waking moment with each other. Naruto was glad for them both, he really was, but at the same time, he was extremely saddened.

He was sad because it was the official end of any chance that he may or may have not had with Sakura. After all these years, he would have thought that he would have gotten over his feelings for her, but he just couldn't help it. It had gone down tremendously over time, however, they were never completely gone. Now, they would have to be.

Hinata had gotten over her feelings for Naruto. She had realized that her crush for Naruto was just that…a crush. She and Naruto had made love a few times, and after about the fourth time, Hinata realized that she no longer had an infatuation with him. She had realized this, and explained it to Naruto. Obviously, he was hurt, but one didn't stay alive and moving by dwelling one any one thing for too long. Because of that reason, he had put it down, swallowed it, and just moved on. Now, Hinata had married Kiba, and they had already had a son together, named Kizari.

Ino had married off to Sai…that, he would never understand. How could someone like Ino-someone who was outgoing and overly flirtatious-fall for someone with absolutely no social skills whatsoever? On top of that, she was a slightly tanned, big tittied, had a beautiful ass that was good enough to eat, killer legs, long blonde hair, and he just had a bunch of pale skin and a weird attitude. Opposites attract, I guess.

Anko had gotten with Iruka. That, he never saw coming. Iruka sensei…the man who first accepted him, soft spoken and loyal to heart, had married up with a woman who was cold hearted, brash, and cold be immature at times. Once again, opposites attract.

So many things had completely changed. However, one thing had not changed at all. It never really had to begin with.

Naruto was still alone.

And it drove him insane sometimes. It has been said that loneliness is the bane of the soul, and that the soul would be eaten away by it. Naruto had come to believe that. he was suffering from it, after all.

Sometimes, he would have complete and utterly horrible nightmares about his childhood, and also about times during the war. Nothing that he did eased these nightmares in the slightest. And in each and every one of them, the ending was always the same…

Everyone had abandoned him. In a crowd of millions, he was still alone.

And what was worse, is that he was somewhat living that very same nightmare to an extent right now. Here he was, in the most populated village out of them all, and he was alone. Except for the very brief encounters with his friends…if they were even still his friends at all, that is…no one wanted anything to do with him. He was going crazy from everything.

Which was why he was going to the training grounds. To relieve some stress. He went there almost every other day to vent out his frustrations. He would often talk to no one, which scared a certain blonde girl that had made it her own personal job to evaluate his psyche from the shadows.

Ino had had everyone come to her and Sai's house for individual evaluations, to see how everyone was doing. Only Naruto seemed fine and to keep his cheery attitude. Which was a problem.

Everyone else was able to come forward and express their emotions and their concerns, and in return Ino would do the same. A dual therapy session, so to speak. However, Naruto was the only one, out of all the shinobi that had fought in the war, that had said nothing was wrong. However, Ino knew better.

Every time he was at her house for his evaluations, he was a little jittery. His eyes never stood in one place for very long, always darting around the area, and would occasionally, under his breath but Ino could still hear him, he would occasionally mention something about 'stupid, ignorant villagers who needed to die'. She wasn't sure what he was talking about though, so she decided to not mention it at the time. He also always leaned forward. He never sat back and relaxed, like everyone else did. He never got comfortable. And the thing that surprised her the most was his reactions to any sort of intimate contact of any level.

She had seen that he was struggling with his emotions on one session, although his words came out clearly, saying that he was fine. Ino had begun to try to connect with him, and gently grabbed his hand and told him to talk to her, and that everything was going to be okay.

(Flashback…six months)

Naruto sat on Ino's couch in her living room. He was leaning forward, hands and fingers interlaced and held in front of his face, eyes never still for more than five seconds, as always. Ino sat across from him, her legs crossed and staring at him with a concerned look on her face.

Ino had tried everything to get to him. She had tried telling jokes to break the ice. She had tried playing soft music in the background to get him to relax. She had personally made him food and tea, her best recipes that she hardly ever made, even for her husband, Sai. She even tried going a step beyond she had with everyone else, and was now wearing lingerie, trying to stimulate the primal portion of the human brain, especially in the male brain. Approximately forty percent of the male thought process consists of mating and procreating (true fact, by the way!) she had thought that if nothing else would work, why not try stimulating one of the two basic instincts of the human brain? Sexual stimulation.

However, not even that worked. Ino had worn black fishnet stockings that reached up a little passed her thigh with very tall black high heeled boots. She wore a very skimpy lacy bra that reeeallllyyyy accentuated her large, double D tits. She wore black arm cloths that covered almost her entire arm. She also wore a black silk choker around her neck, and lastly, wore a black, see-through veil around her face. She had strutted around, overly accentuating her lovely assets…absolutely anything to break Naruto out of his little 'must protect myself' shell. Not even THAT worked!

Ino had been at her breaking point then. Having enough, she ripped off her veil and went on to her knees in front of the sitting Naruto and screamed out to him, "PLEASE, Naruto! I'm trying to help you! React! Give me something here sweetie, please! You are HURT, Naruto! I'm trying to help you heal!"

She had reached out and gently grabbed his interlaced fingers that were in front of his face. He had been staring blankly ahead the entire duration…always did, except for when he had looked around for any underlying threats. But when he resumed his look forward…he may as well have been dead. There was no life in his eyes at all, and Ino was desperately trying to get some life back into them.

The moment Ino had grabbed his hand s, though, even though it was loving and gentle, it had him snapped out of his stupor. He stood up as quickly as he could, withdrew his sword, and held it out in front of him and put Ino behind himself in a protective manner, frantically searching the room. Ino was shocked, to say the least.

"WHO TOUCHED ME?!" Naruto had yelled out. "COME OUT! SHOW YOURSELF! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! I AM NOT THE FOX! I'M DONE WITH THIS SHIT! NEXT ONE WHO TRIES TO ATTACK ME DIES! COME OUT NOOOWWWWW!"

Ino was absolutely stunned.

' **I'm not the fox'? what does that mean?...oh no, he means the villagers! Naruto, darling…what have they done to you to make you like this?...** Ino thought to herself.

"Naruto…" she said softly from behind him. He still had his sword drawn and ready to fight to the death. She could visibly see his muscles were strained, any more and they could quite possibly rip. It looked as if he had been tense his entire life, without a single moment to relax in all of his twenty-one years of existence. A sure sign of extreme bodily stress, easily could lead up to a heart attack.

"…sweetie, I'm right here. It's me, Ino Yamanaka…" she said slowly and quietly. She figured that the best approach right now, especially with someone as high strung and ready to attack like Naruto was right now, that going slow and smooth was the best option.

That seemed to work, because Naruto slowly turned his head and said to her, "Ino…you ok? You're not hurt are you? And what are you wearing? Did someone make you wear that? If so, I'll find them and I'll-"

"No, Naruto…" Ino cut him off. "I tried this on to get your attention any way that I could. Naruto…why are you so stressed out? Why are you so…dead? You're almost dead to us all Naruto, what happened to you?"

Naruto turned away and sheathed his sword and said to her, "It doesn't matter. Whats done is done."

"Naruto, I want to know where you're coming from,"

"I'm from here, Konoha, you know that."

"That's not what I mean Naruto!" Ino interrupted him. "And you know damn well what I mean. Turn around and face me, talk to me! What the hell is going on with you Naruto?!"

Naruto never turned. He just stood there, staring blankly ahead at nothing in particular.

Seeing that there was literally no other option, she said quietly, "I'm so sorry Naruto…but you're giving me no other choice!"

She quickly performed a few hand signs and said quietly under her breath, quickly placed both of her hands on either side of Narutos head and said, "Yamanaka style: Mind Experience Jutsu!"

She wish she hadn't done that. the instant she started seeing his memories, she felt overwhelming sorrow. The thing about this jutsu, though, is once you're in for the ride, you cant stop it. It's like a roller coaster-you're in the ride until the track is gone and the ride stops, there's no stopping whenever you want. It's either all or nothing with this jutsu, and with Naruto, she chose all. Sometimes she's just too nosey for her own good.

In about thirty seconds, she had experienced everything that Naruto had ever gone through. Every ounce of pain, every ounce of loneliness, every ounce of heartache…absolutely everything. In thirty seconds. It was clearly too much for her to handle, and she fell to the ground convulsing. She looked up at him, shaking and said to him, "H…how? H..ow are you st…still aliv…alive?!"

Naruto just looked down at her and told her, "I survived, Ino. That's all."

He turned to walk away but Ino called out to him. "Wait!"

Naruto stopped and turned around and said, "What, Ino?"

Ino shakily got up, her entire body vibrating with all of the conflicting emotions and painful memories, but more than anything…unbridled hatred for this pathetic village. She couldn't believe that her father had died for the villagers! They were just a whole bunch of ignorant, selfish, blinded fools!

"Naruto…" Ino said to him, "I…I understand now."

"You understand what?" Naruto asked with a low voice, a little seething with anger.

"How you feel, what you've been through…" Ino said.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" He shouted at her. He pointed at her and said to her, "JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN LOOK INTO SOMEONE'S MEMORIES, YOU THINK YOU CAN UNDERSTAND THEM?! YOU JUST EXPERIENCED EVERYTHING IN THRITY SECONDS! YOU'RE LUCKY AS HELL, INO! IMAGINE LIVING WITH THAT YOUR ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE! THAT'S…THAT'S WHY I AM THE WAY I AM! NO ONE GIVES A RATS ASSA BOUT IT EITHER! I AM ALONE, INO! ALWAYS HAVE BEEN, AND I ALWAYS WILL BE! I'VE ACCEPTED THAT FACT…BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT IT DOESN'T HURT, INO YAMANAKA!"

Naruto spun around and began walking away. Before he went out the front door, he said to her, "You will do well to remember this Ino…you cannot fix everyone's pain."

With that being said, he exited out of her and her husband's house.

Once he was gone, Ino went upstairs to get dressed in her regular attire. She was absolutely devastated and…guilty. She had been the one to dish out those hateful name callings and bullying at times! Even though she had never physically abused him, like ninety percent of the villagers did, she felt that she did just as much damage. She sat down on her bed and cried her eyes out. After about five minutes of her crying, she decided to call everyone from their rookie nine team to her house. She had some explaining to do about Narutos behavior. Perhaps if she couldn't help him out, maybe they all could, together.

(End Flashback)

And that brings us to our blonde shinobi now. He was on his way to training ground seven, where Sasuke had told him to meet so they could have a friendly spar. Walking down the busy streets of Konoha, Narutos eyes still never ceased to move. They were always moving, always watching. Finally, he came to the section of the village that lead to all of the training grounds. After about ten minutes of walking down a certain path, he found himself arriving at his destination. He looked around for Sasuke, and found him about halfway down the field, clothed in his black cloak and suit. He turned around and smiled at his friend who had rescued him.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. "I've been waiting for you. Are you ready for our spar?"

Naruto simply nodded. Sasuke looked at his friend. How he had changed. Everything from his looks to his very core. Instead of wearing that absolutely hideous orange suit, he wore his black mask and shirt and pants, with his orange sash and shoulder armor with the red cloth on it. Finally, the sword strapped on his back. He had changed so much. It actually worried Sasuke a little bit.

"Tell them to come out," Naruto told Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked his friend.

"don't bullshit me, Sasuke," Naruto said. "Tell them…to come out. You know I hate it when people try to sneak up on me. Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba…tell them…to come out."

Sighing, Sasuke made a signal, and the four mentioned appeared from the tree line surrounding them.

"We are concerned greatly about you Naruto," Hinata had said to him. "What's causing you to be like this? It's been too long since…since you've been yourself-"

"What do you know," Naruto countered.

"Naruto, buddy," Kiba said, "Ino told us everything a few days ago. We want to help you out man. I mean…we've been friends for years now, and that's what friends do, they help each other out. So come on, man."

"If we are not going to have our spar," Naruto began, "Then I'm afraid I've wasted my time. Have a good night you guys."

Naruto turned around and began to walk off, his black scarf and headband flowing in the wind.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out. He moved his hair out of the way of his left eye and opened it wide, activating his powers of his Rinnegan. Eight portals opened up around them in a circular type of formation, with about twenty feet of space in between each portal.

"I can tell you are stressed out and need to relieve some anger," Sasuke said to his friend, "So here's the type of spar we're gonna have. Closed arena, stay away from the portals. Each one leads to a different dimension, and I have no idea which ones they are. No jutsus, just taijutsu. Understood?"

When the portals were made, an electrical field surrounded the two of them, forcing Hinata, Ino, Skikamaru, and Kiba out of the way. Every time he and Naruto sparred, it was never a clean fight…bruises and cuts galore were the outcome every time because they both liked to go passed their limits. They would have only gotten in the way, and possibly gotten more hurt than in any normal spar. This was Sasuke versus Naruto…it was never a normal spar.

"Fine…" Naruto said. He was about a couple of feet away from a portal when it formed right in front of him. He turned around and got into a fighting stance, and Sasuke did the same. In an instant, they launched themselves at each other, and Naruto, immediately, had already gained the upper hand. Combos left and right were dealt to Sasuke, not giving him any breathing room at all. Punch to the face, knee to the gut, a kick to a joint, a headbutt, roundhouse kick to the side of the head…Naruto dished out everything to his friend.

Sasuke quickly whipped out a kunai and took a swing at Naruto. Naruto dodged it and drew his own knife from his side pouch on his left leg. Holding it in reverse grip, he jumped up high and came down quickly, ready to impale his friend.

Sasuke blocked his friend's attack and followed up with an axe kick that finally connected, sending Naruto straight to the ground so hard that Naruto bounced up a little bit after impact. As Naruto rebounded from the ground, Sasuke grabbed both of his ankles and spun him around a few times, and then tossed him away carelessly.

Straight into the portal right behind them.

"Uh oh…" Sasuke said.

"NARUTO!" Ino and Hinata cried out.

Kiba and Shikamaru were stunned silent. Was this act intentional? Or was it purely out of instinct in the heat of a battle? They couldn't tell as of right now. All they knew, was that their friend was just tossed into a portal that led somewhere they knew nothing about.

In his state of shock, Sasuke lost his focus. As a result, all eight of the portals closed in an instant. Sasuke's eyes widened and yelled out, "NO!"

He frantically tried to reopen the portal that he had accidentally threw Naruto in, but he didn't have enough chakra for it. He had forgotten the amount of chakra it took to just open one, let alone maintain it. And he had done so with eight, at the same time, AND fought against his friend. Even one with his large amount of chakra reserves, those portals burned him out, and fast.

He fell to his knees and said to himself, "What have I done?"

A/N: hope this is a good leading up to the story for you guys. This is a new fic, and Naruto will be in the MK verse. At least for a little while anyway, I'm still debating on whether or not I want him in there permanently. Anyways, hope this is a good start, let me know if there should or should not be any corrections. I'm completely open to suggestions guys! Until next time, Roku out.


	2. Chapter 2 Rescue

A/N: Hey guys! So, how is the new story so far? I've already got a few followers, and its only been out for like a day or so, so that's good! Thanks for the support you guys! However, I do wanna aress something really quick.

So I got a flame about another story of Naruto/Mk crossover, saying that I just got done with one. Your point? Its not the same story guys, its completely different. Even though it may be the same two universes, it's a completely different story altogether, so I don't know what the big deal is. I have seen ssoooooooo many crossover stories with Naruto that just…don't match, AT ALL. Example? Naruto/My little pony. Really, guys? Who the hell writes about my little pony anyways? And, mixes it with Naruto? Just doesn't make any sense. Flame those people. At least Naruto and MK make sense.

Now, not all of my stories will be with MK, so don't worry. Also, the picture for the story is up now, and that's how he looks in this story, on a side note though, I think when I initially described him in the story, he had a black scarf. I meant red, so if it says black in the previous chapter, its actually red. And if I did say red, well then, disregard this little note. I just wanted to be clear.

Also, this story WILL NOT be a harem. That was my last story. It will be a single pairing between Naruto and Mileena. She doesn't get enough credit for her badassery I swear.

Another thing, a reviewer said that Ino or anyone else didn't jump in the portal with Naruto. Remember, when Sasuke opened up the portals, he also created an electrical field barrier around the two of them as well. We all know that there's no way in hell that Ino, or anyone else for that matter, could stand up to either one of them in a spar, as was explained in the chapter. So, to prevent any interruptions, he put that barrier up. However, now as we can see, that was clearly a bad idea.

Anyways, enjoy the story!

A Broken Man

Chapter 2

Rescue

"Sasuke, what the hell did you do?!" Kiba yelled out at the Uchiha. "You sent Naruto somewhere else! Where the hell is he?! Answer me you bastard!"

Sasuke just looked up at his friends and said, "…I don't know what happened…we were just sparring, and something just snapped in me. It was like I was fighting in the war all over again…"

"I don't care Sasuke!" Shikamaru said quietly, his anger getting the best of him. "We need to go report this to Lord Sixth, Kakashi. He has to know about this. Let's go guys."

"But what about Naruto?!" Ino yelled out, tears now forming in her eyes. "We cant just leave him wherever he is by himself!"

"There's nothing we can do, Ino," Shikamaru said to his teammate. "Perhaps Hokage sama will know what to do. That's why we have to report it, now lets go! Sasuke, you too, come on!"

Sasuke nodded feebly. He stood up and said to them, "Hang on, I can get us there much faster. I have a kunai there that I can switch places with. If you all hold onto me, we can all be there in a second."

"Whatever is faster," Shikamaru agreed. Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, and Hinata all joined hands and held on to Sasuke. He opened his left eye, once again activating the power of his Rinnegan. In a split second, they were gone, replaced with a kunai from the Hokage's office.

….

"Aahhh, this damn paperwork," Kakashi Hatake mumbled as he sat down in his chair. He was a little startled when a kunai from the wall disappeared and Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, and Hinata appeared.

"Hokage sama," Shikamaru said urgently. "We have a problem."

Leaning forward in his chair and interlocking his fingers in front of his chin, Kakashi went into business mode. Shikamaru hardly ever had that urgent tone in his voice. And when he did, it was really serious.

"Whats the matter, Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto is gone!" Hinata said aloud, eyes wide with concern.

"Gone?" Kakashi asked with an eyebrow raised. "You mean he deserted? Why would he do that?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "No, Hokage sama. He and Sasuke were sparring in a ring of portals and electricity that Sasuke made for them. In the heat of the fight, Sasuke threw Naruto into one of the portal unintentionally. We have no idea where the portal led to. We wanted to go in with him, but the electrical field prevented us from doing so."

"We need the very best chakra sensors we have," Kakashi said, nodding his head in understanding. Even though it was a simple spar gone horribly wrong, it was just a spar, not a desertion. Which was, in Kakashi's mind, at least a little better.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said, "Can you sense any familiar chakras you send into one of the portals?"

"I'm not sure," Sasuke replied. "I've never really tried before. It was always in combat and to eliminate my enemies, so I didn't really care where they went."

"Well, now is as good a time as any to try," Kakashi said. He stood up and snapped his fingers, and four ANBU appeared.

"I need every available sensor in the village in my office within the next twenty minutes," Kakashi ordered. "This is a village emergency. Understood?"

Four simultaneous replies of "Hai, Hokage sama!" were heard.

"Go."

The four ANBU shushinned out of his office, working quickly to accomplish their tasks. Kakashi turned back to Sasuke and said to him, "would you be able to lead us to the site of his disappearance?"

"Hai Hokage sama," Sasuke said.

"Good. If you don't know where he went exactly, then we're going to need every bit of good intel that we can. Sasuke Uchiha, you are hereby restricted to stay within the village at all times until Naruto is found and recovered. You are our only source to his possible rescue, so we will need you as much as possible, understood?"

Sasuke nodded. "Hai Hokage sama."

…

Kotal Kahn was pacing back and forth in his throne room. He had finally done it. With the help of the Earthrealm team consisting of Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda, and Kung Jin, they had finally managed to re-capture Mileena and here rebel forces. Her forces were wiped out, not too much of a worthy fight was given, knowing that their leader had been detained. Now, Mileena, daughter of Shao Kahn, was the only one remaining of the rebel forces.

"enough of your prattle," Mileena said with an attitude. "Finish me, so that I may join my father…"

Kotal Kahn sat down on his throne and told her, "You do not deserve death by an Emperor's hand. Instead, I give the honor to my worthy First Minister…"

He gestured to his side, towards D'Vorah. D'Vorah walked towards Mileena, a victorious smirk on her face. She stopped right in front of her nemesis and grabbed her jaw. She was about to lean in for a death kiss and infect Mileena with her thousands upon thousands of insects dwelling inside of her, but before she could, a dark purple and black portal opened up right above her, and someone fell on top of her, hard. D'Vorah's head hit the ground just right, knocking her out cold.

Mileena could only stare in shock at the figure who had landed right on top of her executioner, saving her life, though unintentionally. He was, what looked like some sort of ninja, but she couldn't quite tell. The man groaned in pain as he sat up and looked around as if lost and held his head and said to no one in particular, "Ooowwww…my head hurts like hell. Where am I?"

Kotal Kahn stood up in anger. His long time foe was about to be eliminated, and this fool…whoever he was…just came in and wrecked everything!

"You are in the presence of an Emperor!" Ermac said to Naruto, floating towards him. "You will bow to him!"

Naruto looked at the mummified looking person who was floating a little off of the ground and said, "Look…I don't know you, but I don't bow to anyone except for Hokage sama. So back off."

Naruto looked back and saw Mileena was restrained, her hands tied tightly behind her back and kneeling on the ground and said, "Whats wrong with her?"

"It is none of your concern, stranger," Ermac said. "Outworld matters do not concern you."

"Outworld?" Naruto asked, now definitely confused. He then got defensive and said, "Wait a minute…I've heard of Outworld…from the Konoha Archives. There was a scroll by the Shodaime describing this place, talking about emperors and their greed, hate, and lust for power…"

Naruto looked at Kotal Kahn and said, "You must be the Emperor then, correct?"

Kotal Kahn looked at the ninja and said to him, "You are correct. Now, stand aside! You are interfering with justice!"

"Justice?" Naruto said to him. He looked Kotal Kahn over and then at Mileena. He saw how she had defeat in her eyes, and Kotal Kahn's had power-hungry written all over them. No matter what this Mileena person has done, no one deserved to die like this, especially not by a tyrant.

"No, I'm not interfering with justice right now," Naruto disagreed. He held up a smoke bomb and said, "NOW I am…"

He threw the smoke bomb down hard, instantly filling the entire room with smoke. When the smoke cleared a few minutes later, Mileena and the stranger were gone.

Kotal Kahn was furious. "FIND THEM!" he shouted with rage. "KILL THEM BOTH! NONE OF THEM IS TO LIVE PAST THIS DAY!"

Kotal Kahn kneeled next to D'Vorah as Ermac and his guards exited the throne room to begin their search for Mileena and the new stranger. Shaking her awake, Kotal Kahn said to D'Vorah, "Wake up D'Vorah. Mileena has escaped…we need your help. Get up!"

D'Vorah shook her head as she sat up and said, "What happened? This One was about to kill Mileena when everything went black."

"Mileena has escaped, assisted by a stranger," Kotal Kahn said as he helped his partner up. "We must find them before another rebellion should arise."

D'Vorah grit her sharp teeth and said, "This One will kill them both…for causing the rebellion, and the other for taking away my chance at victory. I will kill them slowly…"

"We must find them first," Kotal Kahn agreed. He then looked at Cassie and her team and said to them, "Report to your General. Let her know that we still require your assistance, and that Mileena has escaped, with help from someone who is still yet unknown to us."

Cassie nodded and said to Kahn, "Understood. We'll help you anyway we can. We have Shinnok's Amulet now as well, so we can use it to find her too."

"Give me the amulet," Kotal Kahn said, holding out his hand. "Earthrealm was in charge of protecting it, and failed. Now, it is my turn."

Cassie was hesitant to hand it over, but then Kotal Kahn raised up his fist, a purple energy surrounding it. Cassie and her team were then locked up in a ring made of the same energy.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Cassie yelled out.

Kotal Kahn walked up and took the amulet from Cassie's hand and said to her, "The amulet is mine now."

Kung Jin tried to step up and said, "The Reiko Accords require that-"

"The Reiko Accords no longer concern me," Kotal Kahn countered. "But you may prove useful when Raiden comes for this…take them away."

Cassie and her team were led to a jailing section below. Locked up and their weapons taken, Takeda said, "That stranger…he just appeared and disappeared with no problem at all. The way he looked, the way he vanished, the sword on his back…he was a ninja, no doubt about it."

"A ninja? From your guys' Shirai Ryu clan?" Jacqui asked him from the other cell across from him.

Takeda shook his head, "No. I would have recognized him if he was. No, he wore a completely different insignia, one I've never seen before. Maybe Master Hanzo would know him. My dad should be with him right now, he normally is. Maybe…maybe I can contact my dad telepathically and have him tell my dad what's going on…"

"Can you even reach that far? I mean, you're in an entirely different realm. Its not like you're just a few miles away," Cassie said.

"Takeda can do it, I've seen him do some incredible things," Kung Jin said.

"I don't know, Jin," Takeda said. "Like Cassie said, We are in another realm entirely, I don't know if I can, but its worth a shot."

"Hey!" Jacqui said urgently. "Someone's coming!"

"Sit back guys, I got this," Takeda said to his teammates.

"You sure?" Cassie said.

"Trust me."

A guard coming down with bread for the prisoners walked down to the center of the jailing area and looked at everyone. "Away from the bars!" he said to them.

Cassie, Kung Jin, Jacqui, and Takeda all backed off and sat down on their benches at the end of their cell. The guard threw one piece of bread to each of them. When he got to Takeda's cell, he saw him sitting there with a finger to his head. He was about to ask what was wrong, but then Takeda looked right in the man's eyes and focused all of his telepathic energy on him. The guard felt all five of his senses become overwhelmingly sensitive, causing him to black out with a grunt.

Takeda got up and swiped the keys from the guard's belt and unlocked his door, then went to unlock everyone else's.

"What did you do?!" Jacqui asked him, impressed.

"I overloaded his senses," Takeda replied. "Only works at short range."

With that being said, the group took off, eager to be free and get back to Earthrealm.

"You know guys," Takeda said as they were running off, "I wonder if that stranger was right about Kotal Kahn. You know, about he was basically saying that him and people like him could never be trusted and that anyone under him would be unfairly judged or whatever, and that was why he took Mileena away, saved her. Right after, he double-crossed us and locked us up! So, what if that, along with everything else that we were told about Mileena, was a lie? What if Kotal Kahn is actually the bad guy here?"

"It makes sense to me," Kung Jin said as they continued running. "that's normally how the bad guys work…get rid of your immediate threat and then take out any witnesses. Looks like we were the witnesses. That guy whoever he was probably just did us a favor."

"But how do we even find him?" Jacqui said.

"Don't worry about it," Takeda said as they ran, "If my hunch is correct, I'm sure he'll find us first."

….

A/N: hey guys, s here's the second chapter. I know it's a little shorter than the first, but I didn't want you guys to wait too long for an update. I will update as soon as I possibly can, but with finals and major projects in college coming upon being due soon, my time is considerably cut less than I had before, but I haven't given up! Enjoy the story! Until next time, Roku out.


	3. Chapter 3 Escape to Wilderness

A Broken Man

Chapter 3

Escape to Wilderness

Naruto and Mileena appeared on the roof of a very tall tower in the distance. The tower was about ten stories tall. It was meant to be a lookout tower, but had long been abandoned. The tower was still physically stable, able to operate just as well as it was first built, but it looked hundreds of years old. As they appeared on the roof, Mileena was still somewhat dazed. Sure, she had her own teleporting kick attack, but that was only from very short distances. This was on the other side of the town. That, she was definitely not used to.

She stumbled a little but Naruto grabbed her shoulder and stabled her. Her hands were still tied tightly behind her back, but Naruto didn't set her free, just in case his judgment might have been wrong.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked her.

"What happened?" Mileena asked. She then looked at Naruto and looked around. Seeing that they were on top of a roof of a tall tower, she began to freak out just a little. "Where have you taken me?! Speak, fool! You are in the presence of an Empress!"

Naruto unsheathed his sword and held the point a centimeter from her throat and said to her, "First of all, lady, I don't know you. You looked like you needed help, so I helped you out. However, I could have been wrong, and you could be a terrible person. Either way, your hands are tied, and mine are not. I have a blade, you do not. You be nice, I will too. So, that being said," Naruto sheathed his sword on his back and said, "My name is Naruto, whats yours?"

Mileena just stared at him, uncertain. Yes, he had definitely saved her. Although it was unintentional at first when he suddenly fell from some mysterious portal, he then continued and got her out of death's way. She did owe him. The question was, how much?

"I am Mileena, Kahnum of Outworld…Thank you for saving me," she said reluctantly. She HATED owing people.

"Don't sweat it," Naruto replied. "What did you do to get yourself in that position anyway?"

Mileena began to growl and said, "I was trying to get my throne back!" she barked at Naruto. "That Oshtek fool, Kotal Kahn, overthrew me and stole my crown! My father was the ruler of this land, and I was in line! I did rule for a while, and then he stole or killed my allies and stole it from me! I am Empress of Outworld, not him!"

"Whoa, calm down," Naruto said to her. "How did he overthrow you anyway?"

"He plotted behind my back," Mileena told him. "Snuck in the back and swayed my followers to his bidding, put them against me. It was so fast, I don't know what happened. I rebelled. Soon after, what little allies I had left were also swayed to his side. He talks with charm, promises and the like." Mileena spat to her side and said, "He will die by my hand, I swear it!"

"Well yeah, then you should definitely be the ruler," Naruto agreed. Mileena looked at him, slightly shocked.

"What?" Naruto said. "Your dad was the ruler…its only natural that you should be next in line. Makes perfect sense. Why is it that he overthrew you anyway?"

"I can only guess," Mileena responded after a second. She turned around and was embarrassed to find her cheeks heating up a little and thought to herself, **why am I feeling like this? He is a lowly human…I am an Empress! He did save me, he is helping me, sees my ways…is he on my side as well?**

"Who's side are you on?" Mileena asked suddenly, facing him head on. She looked him dead in the eye as she waited for his response.

"I am on the good side, the just side," Naruto said to her. "I fight for life, for freedom, for peace…whoever is on that side, then I'm with them. So let me ask you…is that what you fight for? Or are you fighting for your own selfishness, Empress Mileena?"

Naruto put a hand on his sword to show her he wasn't messing around.

Mileena thought hard about this question. She had never been asked something like this before. At first, she did fight for herself, for her own selfish desire for the crown. Then she looked down and saw everyone.

People were being hurt, questioned, persecuted, and even executed on the spot if they didn't cooperate. The Oshtek guards and even some of her old guards, the Tarkatans, killed some of the civilians. In all of this, the civil war, the questionings, the brutality of it all…they were all innocent. One thing that she remembered of her father was that he was an absolutely brutal man…to his enemies. For his allies, his followers, and his citizens, he took care of them. That's what she wanted to do. To follow in her father's footsteps.

"I fight for them," Mileena concluded. "Look at all of this…innocent, and they offenders know it, but just don't care. I promise, as Empress once again, I will fight for them."

"Very well," Naruto said. Lowering his hand from his sword he said to her, "We need to get out of here, out of sight. Do you know anywhere that is safe?"

Mileena nodded. "Yes, my secret chambers are about five miles from here to the east."

"Is that the only place?"

"No, there is one more to the south, about four miles from here. That it is all there is."

"Then those two places we are not going to at all," Naruto said.

"What?!" Mileena said, outraged. "Untie me you fool! Clearly you have no idea-"

"Do you honestly think that they wont look into those two places soon?" Naruto asked her. He turned around and said, "I am a ninja. We are the most notorious fighting force in the world, but not because of our brute force. We can blend in any environment and sneak right past anyone. Only a ninja can defeat a ninja. They will find you if you are alone. They will never find me."

"And what makes you so certain that you will never be discovered?" Mileena asked, unconvinced.

Naruto just smirked behind his mask and held up his signature hand sign and said, "Shadow clone jutsu!"

There were now four Narutos on the roof with Mileena.

"I've seen copies of people before," Mileena said with an attitude. "I know they are just illusions. Nice try, fool!"

All four Narutos walked up and told her at the same time, "All four of us are solid clones. See?"

Four hands touched her shoulders and arms. She was shocked! She had seen people make illusions before, but not ACTUAL clones! How did this guy do that?

Then, before she could think or say anything else, the real Naruto grabbed her arms from behind her and said in her ear, "and not a single one of those four was the real me…and guess what? I can make thousands at will, with no repercussions. I am literally a one man army. Now, do you believe me?"

Mileena shocked. This was incredible! She had never seen anything like this before. She slowly nodded her head, definitely believing him now.

She also believed…no, knew, that this guy could take her down with no problem whatsoever. She never stood a chance. She would do well to have an ally like this on her side.

"What do you need me to do?" Mileena asked him.

"Not much," Naruto said to her. "Just strip your clothes off."

Mileena became very angry then. "What did you just say you fool?"

Naruto stopped for a second. "Perhaps I should have explained the second part, sorry, hehehe. What I mean is for you to strip yourself of those clothes so you can get new ones. Everyone recognizes you in that type of attire. You need to dress up in more commonly used clothing. I mean…if you wanted to strip for my and all, that's cool too you know…"

"Quiet fool," Mileena said, distressed. She couldn't believe this imbecile just suggested that! her savior or not, she would not tolerate this! However…she did owe him. She sighed and said, "So be it."

Naruto pulled out a kunai and cut the ropes that were binding her hands tightly and said, "…so be what?"

Mileena stepped forward a few steps, massaging her wrists. She sighed once again and reached her hands behind her back and undid the clasps that held her top on. Her bra-like portion of her top fell to the floor of the roof, leaving her shoulder pads still on. She then removed her belt and let her armored pants fall to the floor as well, exposing her perfect rear end, wearing a pink thong. She then reached down and took off her two pink boots and turned around, facing Naruto in only her pink thong, gauntlets on her arms, shoulder pads, and her maskless face showing a seductive smile.

"How about it big boy?" she said sultrily. "I owe you one for saving me…I'm ready to pay up. So," she held up one hand and gestured for him to come to her. "Come and get me."

Naruto was shocked. This chick just literally stripped in front of him and was offering herself to him! What the hell just happened? He was just trying to protect her and get her in other clothing. When you are being hunted by an army, sex isn't really on your mind at the moment. At least, not his anyways.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked her incredulously. "I mean, don't get me wrong, you're FUCKING HOT, but…have you forgotten what our situation is right now?! We need to get out of here!"

"And you need to get in here," Mileena said, rubbing her body seductively.

Naruto stiffened for a second, and then ran at her like a madman. Mileena always did like it rough.

"That's it…" Mileena said, smiling, "Come to me and-"

"GET DOWN!"

Naruto tackled her to the ground just in time, as a spear flew right past where Mileena's head was a split second ago.

"Alright you win," Naruto told her. "You've got a killer body, and yeah I'll make sweet, hard love to you, but we need to get the hell out of here, understand?!"

Mileena nodded, face heating up again. She felt his hard, and yet soft, muscular body all over her. She couldn't help but get turned on at least a little. That, and this was now the SECOND time in less than a day that he had saved her.

Naruto took out a kunai and threw it at the Oshtek warrior who was a couple of roofs away. The warrior had a pretty good arm, and even better aim, because they were on the tallest tower, and the guard was on the second tallest, which was about fifty feet shorter and a hundred feet away. The guy was good, but Naruto was better.

The kunai embedded itself hilt-deep into the man's skull. He was dead before he hit the floor of the roof.

Naruto turned back to Mileena and said, "Stay RIGHT here, you understand?!"

Mileena nodded. This guy clearly knew what he was doing.

"Good," Naruto said. "Have any money for these places?"

"Yes," Mileena responded. "In my armored pants, there is a small pouch attached to it with ten gold coins inside."

"Good, I'll be needing those." Sanding up and walking to the pants, Naruto found the pouch. It fit in the palm of his hand and looking inside he found the ten coins she told him about.

Stay here," Naruto said to her. "I'll be right back."

Mileena wanted to ask what he was going to do when he stood up and made a hand sign and transformed into a common citizen. She was shocked once again, how can he completely transform into someone else?! She definitely needed him as her ally.

He wasn't done there. He ran to the edge of the roof and JUMPED! Mileena was about to yell out at him when she saw him land on the next roof with no problem and then run down the side of the building, without falling down, as if he were running on the ground.

 **How is this little human doing all of this?** Mileena thought to herself. **I am an Edenian and Empress of Outworld…and yet I cant do anything that he is! How is this possible!? I must find out…I must get closer…**

…

Naruto arrived in the streets, in the bustle of all of the markets. He looked like any one of the common people here, brown pants, brown shirt, short black hair, black sandals. Simple, plain, easy to blend in…perfect for a ninja's operation.

He was searching for a clothing store of some sort, one that sold commoner's clothes, things like he was wearing and robes. Finding things only like food, artifacts, and weapons, he finally found a stall that sold a few clothing items. Walking up, he said to the stall owner, "Hello! What exactly are the prices of these here sir?" he asked, pointing to a pair of pants, tunic, robe and sandals.

The gruffy old lady, slightly shaking in her old age, pointed with a bony finger at the price that was on the sign, hung up next to the stall, saying each piece was two gold coins.

"Excellent," Naruto said. "May I please have the pants, tunic, robe and the black sandals right there please?"

The older woman shakily got the items that Naruto had requested and gave it to him. In exchange, he gave her the full ten coins, although he only needed to give her eight, the older lady looked at him with a questioning look and he noticed this, saying, "The extra is for being an excellent stall owner. Clearly you have some good quality material here, so I'm giving you a little extra, plus, you're a good person. I think all goodness should be rewarded, so, there you go! Have a good day ma'am!" Naruto said as he walked off with the clothes and sandals bundled up in one arm. The old lady smiled at him as she waved. That man had just made her day indeed. It's about time this realm had some good people in in it.

….

Tightening her top slightly to make her tits spill out a little more, pulling the strings of her pink thong above her pants line slightly, and she had cut the upper part of her armored pants, to where when she wore them, it would expose her thighs. She adjusted her hair as well, making it slightly cover one eye, giving herself a much more seductive look.

 **No matter what they do or who they are,** Mileena thought to herself, **men are creatures of procreation. Their minds are mostly on mating. If I provide that stimulation…he will, eventually become addicted to me. He must stay at my side, no matter what. And, its not like I wont enjoy it…he is actually worthy to have someone like me. This could turn out better than I think it could.**

"I'm back," Naruto announced. He saw her new and improved outfit and blushed a little bit. He felt something stirring inside of him but pushed it down.

 **I LIKE THIS WOMAN, KIT,** Kurama thought to Naruto in his mindscape.

 **Of course you would, you perverted fox.**

 **HAHAHAHA…DON'T DENY IT NARUTO. I CAN HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS, REMEMBER? I KNOW YOU WANT HER JUST AS MUCH AS I DO.**

 **Even so, I'm not a pervert.**

 **ALL MALES ARE PREVERTS, KIT. THE QUESTION IS, HOW OFTEN ARE YOU ONE?**

 **Let's just get this over with and get her outta here, Kurama. We can think about that stuff later.**

 **ALRIGHT, WHATEVER YOU SAY KIT. I'M GOING TO SLEEP.**

 **Damn fox…**

Kurama just chuckled a little before he fell asleep. Naruto tossed Mileena the clothes and told her "Get dressed in those. We have to move through the crowd, so hurry up! We don't have all day Mileena."

"Alright," Mileena said, slightly disappointed. She was expecting him to fall head over heels with her, like every other man had. She didn't know how much that almost worked. Almost.

When she had finished, he grabbed and walked down the side of the building, on the back, so no one would see them. When they got to the ground about ten minutes later, they turned the corner and were instantly in the crowd, blending in with everyone.

 **He was right,** Mileena thought. **We will never be found in here. Now, what is our next step?**

"First things first," Naruto said to her quietly, "We need to get past everyone, quietly. There's no point in having your pride take over and get yourself killed."

"I would do no such thing you fool," Mileena said to him through her robes.

"Bullshit," Naruto told her. She looked at him angrily and he told her, "Mileena I can read you like an open book. You would let your anger, hatred, and pride control your actions, demand to find Kotal Kahn to exact your vengeance and reclaim your throne. In the process, you would at some point be overrun and killed on sight. Its blatantly obvious Mileena."

She opened her mouth to say something in return, but found that she couldn't do so. Everything that he had just said was completely true. She more than likely would have done every one of those things, and yes, ow that she really thought about it, she probably would have gotten herself killed. All over her own stupidity. That's not a way that an Empress should think or act.

"You're right," Mileena said to him quietly. "I admit, that would be the most likely outcome. So what should I do then, since you apparently know the answers to everything?"

"I don't see everything," Naruto corrected. "However I do analyze things much more than most. After all I am a ninja. Its my job to do those things. Now, what we need to do is get the hell out of here and into the wilderness, out into those woods and mountains we saw out there. From there, we can really formulate some sort of counter measure to go up against that ugly, grey skinned guy."

"His name is Ko'atal," Mileena informed. "But now, since he is a _false_ Emperor, he goes by Kotal Kahn."

"Whats a Kahn?" Naruto asked her.

"The title of King of Outworld," Mileena explained. "Don't you have a king or ruler wherever you come from? Because clearly you're not from Outworld or Earthrealm."

"Yeah," Naruto responded as they continued walking through the busy streets. "There are five rulers, one for each major country, known as Kage, meaning shadow. Ours is called the Hokage, or Fire Shadow. He's our king right now."

"So you understand what a Kahn is then," Mileena said to him. "I don't know about your Kages, but the title of Kahn or Kahnum is normally passed down throughout the family. I was next, but that Oshtek fool took my throne! Whatever happens, he must die!"

"I understand your frustration, Mileena," Naruto said, "But if there's one thing I've learned from my ninja career, its that there's always two sides to every story. Before we make any sort of decision as to Kotal Kahn's fate, we need his side of the story as well."

"Why do you need that?!" Mileena said angrily. "Are you already plotting against me?! Should I just kill you now?!"

"Mileena, you are a terrible ruler," Naruto said plainly.

"How dare-"

"Are you really telling me that you make all of your decisions based on only what's right in front of your face? Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea at all as to what lies underneath the underneath?"

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that you need every single piece of information possible before you even make a single move," Naruto explained to her. "You cannot make a decision based on only what you see right off of the bat, Mileena."

"And I take it you know exactly what to do then?"

"Of course," Naruto told her. "You don't win a Great Ninja War and fight in countless death matches on missions and come back alive and in one piece and not learn a thing or two about making proper decisions. It is actually extremely rare that when you make a choice judging by what's in front of you that it's a good choice. And you've been doing that this entire time during your rule…honestly, Mileena, its not hard for me to see how you were overruled."

Mileena stopped and grabbed his arm roughly and said quietly, "That's it, I'm going to k-"

"If you want to become a better ruler, Mileena," Naruto said, staring at her directly in her eyes, "Then you need to do exactly what I say, understand? Otherwise, you can kiss your happy ass throne goodbye."

Mileena continued to stare at him defiantly. Naruto shook his arm out of Mileena's grip and said to her, "Fine, but don't come to me when your chance at the throne again finally comes, and you have absolutely no clue what to do, and you lose it. Probably die in the process too. Nice knowing you, Empress Mileena, and good luck."

With that, the henged Naruto turned around and left. He took five steps away before the robed figure of Mileena said, "Wait!"

Naruto stopped and waited. Mileena walked up and stopped at his side. She slowly reached out and grabbed his hand with one of hers and quietly said to him, "I cant believe I'm saying this…Naruto, was it?"

Naruto nodded slightly, still looking ahead. The crowd was walking around them, paying no attention to them whatsoever. So far, everything that he has done has saved both of them. Clearly, this man knew what the hell he was doing. She had to let go of her pride and actually _submit_ to this man if she wanted any chance in hell in getting her life back. Maybe with him in it too.

"I…I need your help Naruto. Will you please help me?"

Naruto, in his henged form of a commoner, just smiled and said, "Of course, Empress Mileena. Now, come with me, the wilderness, our new home for now, is waiting for us."

They continued walking through all of the crowds until they got to the gates of the area, separating the wilderness from the villages and the castle that Kotal Kahn resided in. it was a large archway, with four Oshtek guards in between. Naruto silently made a hand sign, and four large roots sprouted from the ground behind the four guards. Each one of the roots wrapped themselves around the guard's throats, snapping their necks, and then they dragged the dead bodies under the ground when the roots retreated. The only sign that the guards had even been there in the first place were a few boot prints that were on the ground, but were soon blown away in the wind and dust. The gates were unguarded, leaving them able to pass with no resistance. When they passed the gates, Naruto made four shadow clones that transformed into the guards and stood in their place, leaving no sign that the real ones were just assassinated by a high caliber ninja, Naruto Uzumaki.

…..

After about an hour after they had entered the wilderness, it had already grown very dark. They were halfway up the mountains, but were still in a very thick part of the forest. Thick and large trees surrounded them for miles on end. Naruto had killed a deer earlier and it was now skinned and gutted, its meat now roasting over a fire that Naruto had made with a small fire jutsu. Naruto was no longer henged, but Mileena was wrapped up in her robes and shivering uncontrollably. However, Naruto was fine. He had trained and fought in conditions worse than this. one hasn't been cold as hell until they have been to the Land of Iron, where the land was always covered with snow.

"Are you cold Mileena?" Naruto asked her.

"What's i-i-it look l-l-like?" Mileena said, shivering.

Sighing, Naruto made a ram sign and blew more fire from his mouth, making the fire bigger. It was a little better for Mileena, but not good enough.

Remembering a trick that Yamato did a long time ago, Naruto stood up and walked away about ten feet. He went through a multitude of hand signs, placed his hands on the ground, and the same large wooden house that Yamato made, Naruto had just replicated. Mileena was shocked. Naruto walked back to her, put out the fire and grabbed the large stick that the deer meat was roasting on and gestured for her to follow him inside.

Ten minutes later, they were in the center of the house with another fire going to finish the cooking of the meat and to get warm. However, Mileena was still cold. Not as cold as she was a few minutes ago, but still too damn cold.

Naruto sighed. Knowing he was going to get an attitude, he said to her, "Take off your robes and your clothes and come lay with me. My body will heat up yours and you'll be fine."

"Are you really trying to pull one on me?" Mileena asked him.

Naruto was a little surprised. He was expecting her to pull of Sakura move…get all pissed off and try to hit him.

"No," he responded. "But, if you want that, I'll do that too."

Mileena couldn't help but smile a little. She nodded slightly and stood up and began to remove all of her clothing, save for her shoulder pads, mask, and thong. She brought the robes over and they laid down together. Naruto brought the robes over them as a makeshift blanket. He was trying _really_ hard no to get a huge boner right now.

After all, he did have an extremely hot and naked woman lying on him!

"Mmmmmm," Mileena flirted. "You are warm. I wonder what else you can do to warm me up?"

Naruto couldn't help but smirk through his mask and said, "Sorry, Mileena, but I'm a ninja. I'm really good at self control. You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that if you wanna get what you want."

Naruto loved teasing women. They always did it to him and every other man in their sights, why not give it back to them? Hahahahaha….

Apparently, Mileena like a challenge. She lowered her mask and licked Narutos neck slowly as she reached one of her hands down. She moved her hand a little bit and, using her other hand, lowered Narutos mask, revealing his three marks on each cheek.

"Oh, you're a hot one," she said seductively. She brought her other hand up and held up a couple of her fingers to his nose.

Naruto smelled the juices on her fingers, the pheromones were driving him crazy. She had fingered herself a little and apparently she was very much in heat, her fingers were absolutely coated in her juices, and Naruto loved it.

"How about now, big boy?" Mileena said to him. "Wanna warm me up some more?"

Narutos eyes then turned red with black slits and said to her, "Damn right I do."

…..

 **A/N: Alright you guys, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, I'm trying to make this story a little more detailed, hope that's ok. Anyways, lemme know what you guys think! as always, suggestions are always welcomed! Remember…this story is NOT a harem! Sorry, but that's how it is in this one. Take it easy! Until next time, Roku out.**


	4. Chapter 4 New Information, New Allies

A/N: Hey everyone! Gotta a new chapter here for you all, hope you enjoy it. So, in this story, just so you all know, will be more detailed than my last one, What Happened. That was my first story ever, so now that I have written it I have a little more experience now and am using that to hopefully make a better story. Hope I'm doing a good job so far. Lemme know if there's anywhere than I can improve on though, as I am still learning.

Just a reminder, this story is NOT a harem people! One reviewer said that he hopes that I will keep this promise and keep it at a single pairing. Don't worry, its all good, you've got nothing to worry about. For those who want a harem, that miiiiight be in my next story, I don't yet, haven't really thought about it. However, this one is definitely NOT a harem, no matter how many requests I may or may not receive for it to be one. No harem in this story, not this time.

Again, I think too many people badmouth and put Mileena down. Think about it…this chick got the short end of the stick here! Not even born but created. Hated by her sister, and used by her father. Finally getting the throne and then gets overthrown. And, in the MKX story, she's killed in a horrible way, being eaten alive from the inside out! Come on, man! Why the hell are you gonna kill off one of the best characters in the series? That's just my viewpoint though. If you agree, lemme know, if you disagree, lemme know. Just curious.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story and this chapter, I'm working hard on making sure that they are longer and more detailed for you all.

Also, as a little side note, just like in the last story, whatever lemons there are I will exaggerate a little bit. Its just more entertaining to read I guess. You write these stories and read them to stimulate your imagination and get away from reality every now and then. Why not do it in every aspect? Just my opinion. If it gets too old or whatever, lemme know and I'll make it normal.

Enjoy the chapter!

A Broken Man

Chapter 4

New Information, New Allies

Mileena was on top of Naruto, her robes that he had bought for her covering them like a blanket in the cold of the night and the fire Naruto made for them providing little heat, still cooking the deer meat that was hunted and killed earlier that evening. The light from the flames decorated their covered bodies as Mileena was riding Naruto. Mileena leaned down and kissed Naruto deeply, filling her kiss with passion. Naruto returned her kiss with just as much passion as she did. They didn't mate like wild animals, they made slow love. Mileena was still tired from the day. She may have been Tarkatan and Edenian, but she still tired out, especially after almost dying twice in one day.

She wanted to thank Naruto for saving her life twice that day. She was giving herself to him, but wanted him to feel her passion as well. She was sincere in her feelings towards him, and she wanted to convey that to him. Anyone can have sex like two crazy freaks. Not everyone can make real love.

That's what Mileena was doing with Naruto, making love. The robes rose and fell slowly as Mileena rose herself up and down on Narutos shaft, making sure that both of them felt every sensation from their experience. Mileena's eyes were glazed over in pleasure, and Naruto had his jaw clenched and eyes closed, relishing in the feeling of Mileena riding him. Mileena sat up and placed her hands on his chest and lowered herself onto Naruto even more, if that was even possible. She felt his tip kiss the entrance to her womb, and she froze for a second, a sudden and unexpected feeling of overwhelming pleasure washing over her. She slightly rose up and went back down in the same way and once again experienced that insane amount of pleasure when he kissed her womb again. She threw her head back and then really began to ride Naruto hard now.

The pleasure she was receiving from riding on top of her savior today was driving her crazy. Her legs began to shake from all the sensations, but she didn't want to stop and so she kept going. Naruto too was also losing his cool. When she sat upright on him, he also felt her womb coming on top of him. He felt her walls tightly constrict, surrounding him in her fleshy walls of pure pleasure. It was driving him insane.

 **TOLD YOU SO,** Kurama thought to Naruto.

 **Ok, you win, this girl is amazing!** Naruto replied frim within.

 **HAHAHAHA…ENJOY NARUTO…ENJOY.**

Naruto placed his hands on her hips as Mileena placed both feet on either side of his hips and really begin to bounce with force. Her wetness could be clearly heard every time her folds slapped against Narutos hips, her juices slightly flying around upon impact. Naruto was grunting with extreme pleasure as Mileena began to really cry out, calling for more. Her ascents and descents on him grew faster and stronger, while Narutos grip on her hips tightened. Naruto couldn't help himself…he smacked her ass.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Mileena cried out. "Do that again!"

Naruto smiled to himself and smacked her ass once, twice, three times. It was driving Mileena crazy, and making her even wetter and hornier, if that was even possible.

Mileena was now losing her mind, the sex right now was so good. When Mileena had her ass up in the air and ready to go down again, Naruto stopped her by firmly gripping her hips and began to piston himself in and out of her at a very fast pace. Mileena absolutely loved this feeling, and each time he entered her, again and again and again, his tip even slightly went past her womb, stimulating her entire body. She sat there, squatting and taking every single one of his thrusts into her. Mileena's legs began to shake uncontrollably and she told him, "I…I…I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum gonna cum gonna cum gonna cum!"

Mileena's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her jaw opened wide as her head was thrown back and her legs shook violently. Her juices sprayed Naruto and landed all over his chest. She rode out her orgasm for at least a minute before she finally told him with an exhausted breath, "Cum inside of me…I want it…I want it now! Give it to me! NOW!"

She turned around to where Naruto could see her ass. She reached down and placed him inside of her once again and started riding him with vigor. Naruto smacked her ass as she continued to ride him. He thrusted upwards into her as well, driving them both insane. After about another five minutes, Naruto was thrusting much harder and faster inside of her and yelled out, "Mileena, I'm gonna cum! Ooohhh shit!"

Mileena sat down roughly, not allowing Naruto to move, making sure she got every single inch of him inside of her as he released his seed inside of her.

She felt huge wave after wave after wave after wave of his seed splash inside of her. Her eyes once gain rolled into the back of her head and her body shook, cumming again just from feeling like she was literally being filled up. Naruto grabbed her hips and thrust upwards a few time, unleashing everything that he had inside of her. Her stomach slightly swelled from being filled with all of Narutos cum, and that made her orgasm that much greater.

After about a minute or so of cumming together, Mileena finally lifted herself shakily from Naruto and watched as about half a gallon or so of cum dripped from her and splattered against the floor. She said out loud, "yyyeeaaahhhhh…that's what I need. Oh, I'm definitely keeping you around, hehehe."

Narutos arms fell to his sides as he breathed heavily and said to himself, "Damn, that was the best sex I've ever had. Damn…"

Mileena laid down next to Naruto and said to him as she draped an arm over his chest, "Thank you darling…that was the best for me as well. I need you by my side. Will you stay with me?"

"You need my help," Naruto told her. "And I feel better now than I have in a very long time...so apparently I need your help too. Yeah, I'll stay with you Mileena."

Mileena smiled as she smiled and bared her teeth slightly and softly bit Narutos shoulder, only drawing a little blood.

Naruto winced at her and said to her, "What the hell was that for Mileena?"

Mileena smiled as she licked her lips, tasting his blood. She felt so powerful when she consumed it, it drove her crazy. She said to him, "I just marked you as mine darling. Now, no one can claim you, as I already have. You belong to me now sweetheart."

It didn't hurt Naruto, the bite. It was just a little prick. That and the wounds healed immediately. The bite mark, however, remained. Apparently Kurama already had that idea or could tell what Mileena was going to do and allowed this to happen. He wasn't complaining though. In his mind, it was about time someone wanted to do so. Everyone back in Konoha was always so damn flimsy and unfaithful at times, it drove him nuts.

"Good," Naruto responded with a smile. "I'm happy with that. Now, its my turn."

Naruto grabbed her arm and channeled chakra into his teeth, making them into fangs whenever he channels the Kyuubi's chakra. Using his fangs, he bit into her shoulder in much the same way she did to him. When he released her, the Kyuubi's chakra healed her wounds, but also left his bite mark on her.

"Now," Naruto said to her, "You belong to me, Empress Mileena."

"Well then," Mileena said with a smirk, "If you belong to me and I to you, then that automatically makes you Kahn of Outworld, to rule by my side."

"We have to de-throne Ko'atal first though, obviously," Naruto said. He could tell Mileena was about to say something negative about him but he put a finger to her lips and told her, "Stop it, Mileena. I understand you have foul feelings towards him because of him de-throning you, but the fact remains the same now as it did then: As of now, Kotal Kahn is a better ruler than you. From what I could see, even though it was very little, he did not look like an unreasonable man. After all, it looked like he did have help from someone else, which is a sign of humility, which is VERY hard for rulers of any type to show. The fact that you do not show it, is a singular fact showing how much better ruler than you are."

"Naruto how dare-!"

"However," Naruto interrupted, "Notice, darling, that I said as of right now. That does not mean you cant get better, because you will. Then, when you are ready and when the time comes, you will have your throne back. One thing you CANNOT do, Mileena, is make decisions based on what's in front of you. My old teacher, who is now the Hokage, taught me a lesson, one that I have already mentioned to you: Look underneath the underneath. You MUST HAVE all information in order to make a proper and decisive move, do you understand?"

Mileena reluctantly nodded. He held her close and told her, "The country I'm from, Konoha, also known as the land of fire, is the strongest of the five great countries, for the very reason I just explained to you. If you follow that same principle, and do what I tell you and are willing to learn, you WILL get your throne back, its only a matter of time. But remember…all information first, decisions second, understand?"

Mileena again nodded into his chest. He rubbed back affectionately and looked at the deer meat that was almost done cooking and he told her, "Good, because your training starts tomorrow. I could use some help in some specific training too. I'm having some trouble with an element that I just cant get a hold of."

"Which elements can you control?" Mileena asked him. "Do you and your people have these specific abilities?"

"Yes," Naruto answered, "But it comes only with extensive training. I've mastered all of my other ones: Earth, fire, wind, water, wood…but I just cant grasp a hold of the lightning element. I can use it, but its very erratic and uncontrollable…its more trouble than its worth as of right now."

"I may know someone who can help you," Mileena said to him. "However…he is considered an enemy towards me right now."

"Who is this person?" Naruto asked. "Maybe I can convince him to help the both of us out."

"His name is Raiden," Mileena said to him. "He is a Thunder God and protector of Earthrealm. He was allied with those four that aided Kotal Kahn in my capture."

"Ok, so if we find them, we can get to Raiden," Naruto deduced. "Do you have any idea as to their whereabouts?"

"Why do you want to find Raiden?" Mileena asked, curious.

"I need all the power I can get if I need to fight Kotal Kahn," Naruto explained. "I cant have any weaknesses. If I do, he will exploit them and defeat me with ease. If I'm going to help you get you your throne back, I have to be at my prime, no weaknesses, no restraints. Everything he throws at me, I have to be ready to counter it. And that's with anyone really. I need to master my lightning element, and clearly I cant do it alone, I need an expert's help…this Raiden of yours sounds good. So, help me help you."

"Very well," Mileena submitted. Laying back down on his chest, she used one of her sharpened nails and began to softly draw little circles on his chest on said, "Naruto…I have been abandoned so many times…don't leave me. Don't give up on me…"

Don't even worry about that ever happening with me Mileena," Naruto said. He looked at her with a smile and told her, "Its my nindo."

"Your what?" Mileena asked, confused as to what he just said.

"My nindo," Naruto said. "My ninja way. I never give up. If I set my mind on something or say I'm gonna do something, you can rest assured that its gonna get done. Trust me."

Mileena laid down again and said, "Ok…I trust you."

Mileena felt a little playful and said, "So, you and I?..."

"What?" Naruto asked her.

Mileena smiled and climbed back on top of him and said, "Round two…"

Naruto smirked and flipped her over. With a yelp of surprise, Mileena was on her back with Naruto on top and he said, "And round three, and four, and five, and on and on…"

Mileena laughed. For another couple of hours, they made love as the deer meat burned over the fire, the light from the flames continuing to shine across the robes.

…

(Two Days Later)

"Mom, we need an exfil out of Outworld," Cassie said through her phone, talking to her mother, General Sonya Blade.

" _Whats the status Sergeant Cage?"_ Sonya said in her bossy-bitch attitude.

"Kotal Kahn double crossed us, had us locked up," Cassie reported. "Thanks to Takeda we got out, but now we are on the run. We need exfil and fast."

" _What happened with Kotal Kahn? Why did he lock you up?"_

"He has the amulet," Cassie said. "He stole it right before he locked us up. There was no way we could get it back."

" _Dammit Sergeant! You had one task-assist Kotal Kahn in his war against Mileena and return with the amulet that was stolen! At least tell me that you all had Mileena killed?!"_

"She escaped," Cassie said. "Someone just literally dropped in and got her outta there. She's on the run and Kotal Kahn's forces are searching for her at every hour during the day and night. She'll be found."

" _Your mission is not complete,"_ Sonya said to her daughter, _"Therefore, your objective is ongoing. Until your mission is complete, until you have both the amulet AND Mileena is dead, you are not granted exfil. Get it done Sergeant. Blade out."_

 _CLICK._

Cassie couldn't believe it! Her mother had just left them stranded in Outworld with not even so much as a restock of supplies!

"Whats going on?" Jacqui asked her friend.

"Mom's on her period again," Cassie said.

"What happened this time?" Takeda asked her.

"No exfil for us guys," Cassie reported to them. "Our orders are to continue our mission until its complete. Kill Mileena, obtain the amulet from Kotal Kahn. Other than that, we don't have shit."

"What the hell is wrong with her?!" Kung Jin said. "Doesn't she know that we are by ourselves out here? Us against all of Outworld?!"

"Yeah, I'm sure she does," Cassie replied. "And I'm also sure that she just doesn't give a damn. Ugh…alright you guys, weapons check, gear check, and supply check. Lets get it done."

They all searched and inspected their weapons and gear. Left with very little to no food and no water, they didn't look too good in their given situation.

"Looks like you guys need some help."

They all turned around and found…no one.

"Who said that?!" Kung Jin called out.

"Me," the voice said again.

They all looked around and still saw no one. Then, the voice of Naruto spoke in the open once again, and a mist started to appear around them, thicker than they had ever seen.

"Heart, brain, liver, lungs, kidneys, stomach, jugular, spine…" Naruto said slowly. "Eight spots…eight spots to choose from to kill you in a single blow…whiiiiiich one?..."

"Come out and face me!" Kung Jin said aloud.

Before he knew it, he was taken down, hands and feet bound and gagged within seconds.

"Jin!" Takeda called out. He raised his hand to his temple to get a reading on whoever it was, and he finally got it, but was a second too late. As he turned around to face whoever it was, he met the same fate as Kung Jin, tightly bound and gagged.

"Fuck me!" Cassie yelled out.

"Don't mind if I do," the voice said from right behind her. In four seconds, she met the same fate, also tightly bound and gagged.

"Dammit!" Jacqui yelled out. Arming her canons on her arms, she frantically and randomly shot plasma shots all over the place, hoping for at least one shot to hit whoever it was that was attacking. Before she could make another move, she felt tow strong hands grab her ankles and heard, "Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!"

"Wha-?!" Jacqui yelled right before she was pulled into the ground with only her head and tops of her shoulders sticking out.

She heard the person, whoever it was, walk a few feet in front of them and stop. There was an unbearable silence before Jacqui started to call out for her friends as she struggled to break free from her earthen prison.

"Cassie!" Jacqui yelled. "Takeda! Jin! You guys hear me?! Where are you?!"

She only got muffled responses in return.

"Kai!"

The mist suddenly vanished and the warming sunlight returned as if nothing had even happened. Jacqui looked around and saw her teammates bound and gagged tightly, a few feet apart in a line to her right. Suddenly, the same figure that appeared a couple of days ago and saved Mileena, reappeared right in front of them from nothingness.

"Well hello there," Naruto greeted the four who were bound or trapped.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Jacqui yelled at Naruto. "First you rescue Mileena and then you attack us!? Whats the deal?!"

"First of all, I didn't attack you," Naruto pointed out. His black mask covering his face also hid his humorous smirk. These were waaayyyy too easy for him.

"I just showed you that if I reeeaallllyyy wanted to take you out, I could with no problem." He walked forward a little and sat down in front of Jacqui and told her, "Listen, you guys don't look stupid. I've seen a lot of stupid people, I've seen a lot of smart people, and I've seen everything else in between. I know you're not stupid, so don't play stupid, ok? Let's just get that out of the way, and everything will go so much smoother, for the both of us."

Jacqui spit in his face, or rather, tried to. But due to his nimble reflexes, he dodged it just in time. However, Naruto did NOT like that at all. He slapped her in the face, hard.

SMACK!

Jacqui's head snapped to the side from the force and she was stunned, hearing nothing but a high pitched ringing. That blow had really hurt her.

"Let's try this again," Naruto said in an irritated manner. "Let's NOT have you guys play stupid. Did you get that! I really don't have time to play right now, and you guys need some medical attention and food and water, so neither one of us are really having the time of our lives here, so just cooperate, and everything will be just fine. All I need is a little bit of information. Give it to me, and I'll even help you guys out. However I have no patience AT ALL for stupid people, so don't FUCKING test me, understand?!" He yelled, pointing a threatening finger in Jacqui's face.

Jacqui could only nod in response. Cassie was glaring daggers at Naruto for hitting her friend. Naruto noticed this and ripped the gag from her mouth and said to her, "What? If you're gonna say something, then say it."

"I'm gonna kill you bastard," Cassie said to him.

"Is that right?" Naruto told her. "Listen, if you guys are going to act like little kids, then I'm just gonna tie and gag you all and leave you out here for the animals. I don't have time for this."

He put the gag back in Cassie's mouth and produced another one to put in Jacqui's. As he kneeled down to gag her, Jacqui said, "Wait!"

Naruto stopped and said to her, "Oh, is someone deciding to finally mature right now?"

"What do you want from us?" Jacqui asked him.

"Like I said just a minute ago, information. That's it. In return, I'll help you guys out. I don't know why you guys are throwing such a fit over this."

Takeda tried softly speaking through his gag, but of course no one could understand him. Naruto walked over and said out loud to no one in particular, "Well at least someone knows how to speak politely. Here, let me get that for you."

Naruto removed the gag from Takeda's mouth and kneeled in front of him and said, "Now, what was that you were trying to say?"

"I said that you attacked us first, that's why we retaliated," Takeda said to him.

"Again, I did not attack, I restrained," Naruto explained. "Do you really think that if I just let you see me that you wouldn't attack me first?"

Takeda thought about it for a second and said, "I see your point. Ok, so whats the deal then?"

Naruto sighed and said, "For the THIRD time now, I need information, and you guys need help. You give me what I need, I help you get what you need. That's it. Is it really that hard?"

Naruto removed the gags from Cassie's and Jin's mouth and said, "Now, how about we all go about this like adults. Like I said, you help me, I help you. I will not attack you unless you attack me first. Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto made ten clones. "One of you release their binds, the rest of you fan out and secure the perimeter."

"Hai!" the ten clones said. Nine clones disappeared and the tenth went behind Cassie, Jin, and Takeda, cutting the ropes that bound their hands and feet. After that was done, the tenth and final clone disappeared to secure the perimeter as well.

The real Naruto went in front of Jacqui again and held up a hand in the ram sign and said, "Kai!"

The earth surrounding Jacqui's body became soft and she was able to climb out a little. Naruto held out his hand and pulled her out. The second she was out, the earth that she was trapped in hardened again. Dusting herself off, she put her hands on her hips and said, "Thanks. Now, what do you wanna know?"

"Jacqui!" Jin yelled at her. "Don't tell him anyt-!"

Jin was hit in the face by Cassie and said to him, "SHUT UP JIN! Cant you see that this guy, whoever he is, can take us all out with no problem at all! What the fuckshit are you doing?! Shut up!"

Jin just rubbed his jaw as he glared at Cassie. "Sorry about that, um…"

"Naruto," Naruto responded.

"Right, sorry about that Naruto. He clearly needs manners. I'm Sergeant Cassandra Cage. This is my team, Specialist Jacqueline Briggs, Takeda Takahashi, and Kung Jin. It's…uh, it's a pleasure to meet you."

It was hard for Cassie to do that, but like she had just told Jin, this guy could wipe them out easily. All he had really asked for was for them to be polite. That, and to give them whatever info that he needed, and he would help them in return. Being polite was not a very big price to pay. Her pride just didn't want her to do it. To be humiliated in such a way, without even a fight, was embarrassing to her.

"Thank you!" Naruto said. "Its about time someone is polite around here. Too many damn people who don't even know what that even means now. Anyways, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Now that we have introduced each other, lets get down to business. Firstly…where is Raiden? I know you guys are allied with him."

Cassie looked at her teammates before she answered, saying, "He should be back in Earthrealm."

"I need his help in some lightning training," Naruto said. "Could you be able to reach him?"

"N…No, not directly, anyway. I have to contact my mother first and she gets a hold of him. Why? Why do you need help in your…lightning training? What are you talking about?"

Making a few hand signs, Naruto performed an incomplete version of the chidori, the lightning chakra would fly about erratically and uncontrolled. Cassie's eyes went wide, as well as everyone else's.

"You can use lightning, just like Raiden?!" Cassie exclaimed.

"I don't think so," Naruto said as he released the jutsu. He looked at the four of them and said seriously, "I need it to take down Kotal Kahn to restore Mileena to her throne."

The four from Earthrealm instantly got into battle stances and Jin shouted out, "You're against us! What are you plotting?!"

"Man," Naruto said, rubbing one of his ears, "Your voice is so annoying! Do you EVER shut up!"

Jacqui couldn't help but smirk at that little jibe, regardless of their situation at the moment.

"Before you guys get all worked up, do you even have all of the facts?" Naruto asked.

"Facts about what?" Cassie said, still not letting her guard down.

"About Mileena," Naruto continued, "and about Kotal Kahn. Do you know everything? Do you have as much as you can possibly get? Or are you just acting based off whats in front of you and what you're being told?"

"General Blade told us that-" Jin began, but Naruto cut him off saying, "And what if this general of yours didn't give you all of the information you really need? What then? What if you make an improper decision based off of what little information you given? Because clearly, judging by what I know so far, which is more than what you guys have I'm sure, you all were making the wrong move."

Takeda said to him, "Hey, uh, Naruto, was it? I have an ability to read minds. Would it be alright with you if I go inside and see what information you have?"

"I want whatever info you guys have first," Naruto said to him. "And besides, I don't think going inside MY head is a very good idea."

"Ok, well what do you want to know?" Jacqui asked him.

"What exactly do you know of Kotal Kahn?" Naruto inquired.

"Um, he's the Emperor of Outworld, and he's in a civil war against Mileena," Cassie answered him.

"And?" Naruto continued.

"And what?" Cassie said.

"Ae you kidding me?!" Naruto said aloud. "How the HELL are you guys going on missions with so little information?! Kotal Kahn is a false emperor, he stole the amulet, he has a huge army that you haven't even seen yet, he stole the throne to unite all of Outworld, he abides by the Reiko Accords, whatever that is, and that's just off of the top of my head. And you're telling me that's all you guys know?" Naruto asked them.

"General Blade gave us mission to accomplish," Jin said stubbornly.

"And that mission is?" Naruto asked.

"To kill Mileena and retrieve the amulet," Takeda answered. "Do you mind if I enter your mind now?"

"Alright, but I warn you, you'll be in for quite a surprise," Naruto warned.

 **If he is going to try and attack me mentally, he's going to find out the hard way that no one can do that to me. Too many defenses, not to mention the fox,** Naruto thought to himself.

Takeda nodded in acceptance and closed his eyes. He put a couple of fingers to his head and reached out to enter Narutos mind. Once he got inside, he surprisingly found no kind of mental defenses, like most other people did.

Luckily for Takeda, Kurama had decided to see what this kid would try and do. And if tried anything, well, he was gonna be Kurama's lunch for today.

Takeda read everything about Narutos past and his experiences. He read about all of the power that he currently possessed. Her read about all of the information that he had gained from his reconnaissance on Kotal Kahn, and he realized that they were completely in the wrong when it came to Mileena. She was actually not a bad ruler, just an impulsive one. With the proper training, she could be even better than Kotal Kahn.

Then he read about the hot night that Naruto and Mileena had a couple of days ago and couldn't help but blush a little and thought, **Damn! Lucky man…**

 **WELL WELL WELL…ITS GOOD TO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE…**

Takeda turned around, fearing the worst. Sure enough, it was what he saw in Narutos memories…

The Nine Tailed Fox, Kurama, The Lord of the Biju, the Lord of the Demons.

Takeda's eyes widened and said, "Uh…hi?"

Kurama leaned forward so close to where his muzzle was just a few inches away from Takeda and let out a large breath, slightly growling. The rumble from the growl seemed to shake the entire mindscape. Takeda felt the hot air from the creature's breath wash over him. He slightly shook in fear, but then his ninja training with Scorpion kicked in and he stopped shaking.

 **SO…YOU HAVE NINJA TRAINING AS WELL, DON'T YOU? I CAN TELL…NOT MANY HAVE YOUR DISCIPLINE. NOW…WHO TRAINED YOU?**

 **Uuhhhh…my master's name is Hanzo Hazashi, but he's also known as Scorpion.**

 **AAAHHHHH…SCORPION, I HAVE NOT SEEN HIM IN A LONG TIME.**

 **Wait…you know Scorpion?!**

 **INDEED I DO.**

 **How the hell do you know him?!**

 **WATCH YOUR ATTITUDE, CHILD. I AM A BIJU…THOUSANDS OF YEARS OLD…ONE SUCH AS ME DOES NOT GO THROUGHOUT THE WORLD AND NOT MEET A FEW PEOPLE HERE AND THERE. TELL ME…DO YOU KNOW OF THE RIKKUDO SENNIN?**

 **Master Hanzo mentioned him a couple of times before during the history portions of our training. He said something about…the Nation of elements?**

 **THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS, YES. THAT IS WHERE HANZO MET ME. AT THE TIME, HANZO WAS UNFORTUNATELY, HE WAS BEING CONTROLLED. BY WHOM, I DO NOT KNOW. BUT HE SAW ME, AND WE FOUGHT. HE HAD INVADED MY MOUNTAIN RANGE THAT I CALLED HOME WITH A DEMONIC ARMY. HE WAS THE LAST ONE AND REFUSED TO GO DOWN. HE EARNED MY RESPECT THAT DAY. I ALLOWED HIM TO RETREAT WITH HIS HONOR INTACT. THAT WAS ONLY ABOUT WHAT…THIRTY YEARS AGO OR SO. IT IS GOOD TO SEE THAT HE HAS TRAINED SOMEONE WITH THE SAME PRINCIPLES THAT HE LIVES BY.**

Takeda felt a little honored, he felt compelled to bow. He bowed at the waist and said, **on behalf of my master, I thank you for your compliments.**

 **EVEYTHING THAT YOU HAVE JUST DISCOVERED HIS TRUE. RULERS ARE CORRUPTED HERE, OR INEXPERIENCED. MILEENA WOULD BE AN EXCELLENT KAHNUM, BUT SHE LACKS THE EXPERIENCE AND TRAINING IN PATIENCE. THIS KOTAL KAHN IS MUCH THE SAME WAY, BUT HE AT LEAST SEES THE WISDOM IN SEEKING ALLIES AGAINST HIS ENEMIES. NARUTO KNOWS EXACTLY WHAT HE IS DOING. IF YOU AND TEAM WISH TO SURVIVE AND ACCOMPLISH YOUR MISSION, IT WOULD BE IN YOUR BEST INTEREST TO AID NARUTO AND HELP HIM FIND THIS RAIDEN OF YOURS. THE SOONER YOU DO THAT, THEN EVERYTHING WILL BALANCE ITSELF OUT. NOW, GET OUT OF HERE, AND REPORT THIS TO YOUR TEAM.**

 **Thank you, Kyuubi sama,** Takeda said in the mindscape as he bowed. He faded out of the mindscape.

…

(fifteen minutes later)

Takeda had just finished explaining everything that he had just discovered to his team. Everything, from his past and about who Naruto is, where he's from, and even the nine tails, all the way to the information he had gained compared to the little speck of information they had, and had concluded that they did indeed almost make the wrong move by killing Mileena. She really was the rightful heir to the throne, and Kotal Kahn had wrongfully overthrown her to take the throne for himself. Even though he was a much better ruler, as of now anyway, he still had taken it wrongfully.

"There needs to be some o=sort of compromise," Takeda concluded. "Mileena needs to be put back on the throne, and Kotal Kahn needs to realize that even though he wants the throne that its not his by birthright, even though Mileena was not born, she was created, she still the child of Shao Kahn. That alone makes her the rightful heir."

"Ok, we understand now," Cassie said to Naruto. "We will do our best to get you to Raiden, but we need your help first. We are starving and need rest. Can you help us out?"

"I can," Mileena said, walking out from her hiding spot. She had been told by Naruto to stand out and watch the event as he took care of it and not to come out unless they had agreed to aid them. Since they had a few moments ago, she no point in hiding anymore.

"Mileena!" Cassie said. She was about to attack when she was stopped by Takeda, who said to her, "Remember what we just found out. This whole Outworld's throne thing is just a huge sibling's type of argument as to who gets what. Now that we know that Mileena is the rightful heir, she is no longer the enemy. Chill out, ok?"

Cassie nodded in response and relaxed. Mileena walked up to them and said, "Its good to know that some people are on my side and can see clearly. Thank you Naruto."

Naruto waved it off and said, "Don't mention it. Now, lets get these guys to our hideout and get them some food and water."

Mileena nodded and said to them, "Follow me."

They all followed Mileena out of the area and towards the direction of Mileenas and Narutos makeshift home for some much needed rest and to refuel.

…

They had to cross a huge expansion of forest in order to get where they were going. It was the little house that Naruto had made when he had first escorted Mileena out. He had been hunting quite often and found plenty of water, as well as making his own with his water jutsus. For a temporary settlement, they were set. And the wooden house was large enough to where they would have more than enough room have them over as well.

When they arrived outside of the house, Naruto suddenly said, "Stop."

Everyone stopped and turned back to look at him and he closed his eyes for a moment. About a minute later he opened his eyes, revealing that they had a toad-like iris in the middle of them and orange markings around his eyes. He pulled out a kunai and launched it at a random spot in the trees with extreme speed and force. A loud squelch was heard as well as a loud yelp of pain in a raspy voice.

A figure, who was invisible bit the outline of the form was becoming more and more visible, fell from the tree branch that it was on and fell to the ground none too softly.

Naruto made a few hand signs and said, "Earth Style: Earth Prison!"

A huge slab of dirt, mud, and rock that…whoever it was…was laying on slowly rose to a ninety degree angle and slabs of mud incased the creature's arms, waist, and legs and then hardened, ensuring that the person would not escape. A little bit of dark green blood was smeared on the rock that was standing up like a wall. Slowly, the invisible figure appeared.

Naruto walked forward and drew his katana from the sheath on his back and pointed it right at the creature's throat and said, "Speak or die, who are you?!"

Mileena growled and said to Naruto, "I know who that is Naruto!"

Naruto, without looking back, said, "Well who is it? Should I kill him now or will have information?"

Mileena didn't answer right away, she was too angry. She pulled out her sais and said, "Reptile, you filthy traitorous beast!"

….

A/N: there we go ladies and gents, the next chapter. Hope this one was good, it was a little hard writing the scene between Kurama and Takeda. Just in case you guys haven't figured out by now, I'm only using some elements from MKX. I'm trying to make a new story, not go off of one that's already said and done. Anyways, as always my friends, any suggestions and criticism is always welcomed. Remember though, if you don't like something or think that something is off, say WHY, and I'll do my best to avoid it next time, or make it better. Thank you for all of the reviews and followers, I really appreciate it! Also, I would like to thank user Lord Demolitions, for he is the one to suggest that Raiden teach Naruto about how to use his lightning power. So thank you for that idea! Until next time, Roku out.


	5. Chapter 5 Call Off the Search

A/N: hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but I'm sure pretty much everyone put their stories on hold for thanksgiving weekend. Hope you guys had a good one, I know I did. Anyways, thank you all for the reviews, it really does help me out more than you all realize. Enjoy this chapter!

A Broken Man

Chapter 5

Call Off the Search

"Reptile, you filthy traitorous beast!" Mileena snarled at the zaterran creature.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked the one now called Reptile. His eyes, showing that he was still in Sage mode, bore into Reptile's slitted ones.

"I will sssay nothing!" Reptile said defiantly.

"Good," Naruto told him. "Ma always wanted a snakeskin purse." Naruto looked over his body and said, "Looks like you have just enough skin for it, too."

"What are you doing?!" Mileena asked him.

"Unless he talks," Naruto responded, "I'm going to skin this little spy alive and, like I said, make a snakeskin purse."

Naruto pulled out a kunai and held it up to Reptile's eye and said, "Last chance, lizard boy. Talk, or you will know what it feels like to be skinned alive."

Reptile eyed Naruto carefully. Reptile didn't survive a war and several tournaments and not learn how to read people.

Clearly, this 'Naruto', whoever he was…he would stand behind what he said and literally skin him alive. To hell with whatever Kotal Kahn said, he couldn't let his race die out because of a poor decision.

"I am a scout," Reptile finally said.

"No shit," Cassie said to him. "We asked you what are you doing and why?"

"I was sent by Kotal Kahn to search for and possibly kill Mileena," he answered, looking at Naruto.

"How dare you!" Mileena yelled out. "You and the others betrayed me!"

"Your fall was your own," Reptile countered. He was then hit in the face…HARD.

WHACK!

Reptile's face snapped to one side from the blow. That Sage powered hit reeeaaalllly hurt! Reptile spit out a little blood and teeth. He growled at Naruto who pushed Reptile's chin up with the tip of the kunai in his hand.

"Where is Kotal Kahn now?" Naruto asked calmly, although his eyes showed unrivaled fury, which looked even scarier now that they had a toad-like iris. Furious was beatable, furious and calm was not. Reptile had to be VERY careful.

"I will not betray my master's position," Reptile said.

Naruto slashed diagonally across Reptile's chest, making a huge and deep gash that spilled blood profusely.

"You betrayed me you pathetic little lizard!" Mileena yelled out. She drew out her sais and walked forward towards Reptile, intent on killing him. Naruto held out his arm horizontally, effectively stopping her in her tracks.

Reptile leaned forward, breathing hard. He was losing blood fast from the deep cut that he had just received, courtesy of Naruto.

The Sage punched Reptile in the face, breaking his jaw. He then turned around and performed a few handsigns and yelled out, "Kai!"

The large wooden house he had created fell to pieces, dust and dirt flying everywhere, clouding everyone's vision for a few moments.

"Clearly, you have no idea who or what you are up against," Naruto told Reptile. He turned around and performed a few hand signs and yelled out with righteous fury, "Sage Art: Giant fireball Jutsu!"

He blew into his cupped hand and a HUGE fireball the size of a five story building formed and stayed in the spot it was formed in. Naruto had managed to control his chakra much better as well and had found that instead of launching any fireball right away, holding it in place for a few seconds dramatically increased the velocity of the jutsu.

And that's what he was doing right now, holding the giant building-sized fireball right there, in front of everyone. Jacqui, Cassie, Takeda, Kung Jin, Mileena, and especially Reptile, stood there wide eyed and in total shock of what they were witnessing right now.

Naruto performed a few more handsigns and thrust both hands forward, saying, "Sage Art: Giant Rasengan!"

He formed the giant rasengan within the huge fireball. Now, it was a rasengan that had a huge and incredibly dense fire coating on it.

Naruto thrust his hands forward a little more, launching the fire covered rasengan at the remains of the wooden house and surrounding forest.

The result was everything in front of them was completely burnt and obliterated. Smoke and dust covered the entire area. It was a few minutes before everyone was able to see clearly once again.

Reptile's eyes were filled with fear and awe. He had no doubt that if this man fought his master, his master would definitely not win, let alone survive.

Naruto released the Earth jutsu that bound Reptile and the zaterran fell to the ground in a heap. He had lost a lot of blood to effectively fight back.

"You saw for yourself, Reptile," Naruto spoke to him, "You just saw one of the very many things that I can do. Go to your master, Kotal Kahn, and tell him to call off the search. I am a reasonable person…he has three hours to make a decision. If he does not comply, I will find you…and I will skin you alive. This is your one chance, understood? This is in exchange for your life. Fail, and we will resume where we left off."

"WHY ARE YOU LETTING HIM GO?!" Mileena yelled out in protest. "He is going to give away our position!"

"No he's not," Naruto told her calmly.

"And why not?" Kung Jin asked Naruto. "You gotta admit, Mileena does have a point. Why return Reptile to his master? Why give them a fighting chance?"

"Don't forget," Naruto told him, "No one has all the information yet. And besides," Naruto looked at the zaterran who was struggling to get up and said, "He knows that if he fucks up, he WILL die, either by Kotal Kahn's hand or by mine. He doesn't have a choice. And as far as our position, well, that's why we keep moving. Never stay in one spot. I already know where Kotal Kahn is."

"Then why aren't we attacking him?!" Mileena protested.

"ENOUGH!" Naruto yelled at her. He pulled out his sword from his sheath on his back and pointed it right at her nose in an instant.

Mileena was wide eyed, not expecting that.

"What do you see, Mileena?!" Naruto asked her angrily.

"A…a sword, " she said.

"WRONG! How many times do I have to tell you?! STOP just looking at whats right in front of you! Damn, killing you would be so easy."

Mileena stared at him angrily as he sheathed his sword. He looked again at Reptile and yelled out, "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!"

Reptile stood up shakily and ran off back to his master's camp.

Naruto turned around and began walking off. He stopped and looked behind him and told the rest of them, "Well? You coming or not?"

Cassie and her team looked at each other and shrugged. Seeing that he was their best chance at survival right now, they began trailing behind him.

Mileena couldn't help but feel at least a little bad for angering Naruto like that. he was right, she had been stupid again, and he had told her several times to be more perceptive. She could understand why he was irritated. She would have been too. She soon followed behind Naruto as well as they traveled further along through the thick forest in the mountains.

….

"Kotal Kahn," Reptile said, kneeling before his master, still wounded. "We…we must call off the search for Mileena."

Tilted his head a little at this strange behavior from one of his top generals, Kotal Kahn said, "And why is that, Reptile? Have you found her?"

"I did, my Lord," Reptile responded. "She was accompanying the four from Earthrealm and the strange one that had rescued her."

"Where were they, and how come you are wounded? Was it from Mileena?" Kotal Kahn asked. He was concerned. Reptile NEVER failed a mission…ever, no matter what it was. The fact that he had this time, and came back severely wounded, greatly concerned him indeed.

"No my Lord," Reptile said. "It was the one who had rescued her. He is called Naruto. He spared my life in return for me to give you this message-"

Reptile grit his reptilian teeth in pain, clutching his chest, still trying to stop the bleeding but to no avail. He had lost a lot of blood and was on the brink of death.

"He…he wants you to…he wants you to call off the search…for Mileena," Reptile barely managed to get out before he passed out.

Kotal Kahn wanted to get him medical attention before he gave his message, but Reptile was persistent on telling him what he had found out. Reluctantly, he had agreed. Now, he was close to losing Reptile.

"Summon a doctor," Kotal Kahn said calmly, yet with absolute authority. "And hurry."

An Oshtek guard bowed slightly and left quickly. A few minutes later, the guard and two Oshtek doctors ran in with a stretcher and carefully picked up Reptile and placed him on the stretcher and left in a hurry to their makeshift hospital for the time being.

Kotal Kahn shook his head a little bit, feeling slightly dizzy. D'Vorah walked up to him and said, "What did my emperor see?"

Kotal Kahn looked at her calmly and said, "A cub…grown to be a jaguar." He looked ahead, staring blankly and then called out to all of his guards in attendance and said, "Call off the search for Mileena!"

"What is my emperor doing?!" D'Vorah protested. "We need to find-"

"D'Vorah, Reptile was severely wounded," Kotal Kahn said to her. "He never fails any mission that he is given. He returned to us, and even so, he may not survive. It is clear that we are dealing with a foe who is not normal by any means. We must be careful and formulate a new plan. We must contact Earthrealm, see if they had sent this newcomer."

"The woman will have most likely contacted her general," Erron Black said, leaning on the wall. He stepped forward and walked up to him and said, "That's normally how things work with the Earthrealm military. If something goes wrong or changes, the higher ups are notified immediately. I would advise contacting Earthrealm. At least for now, anyway."

"Hm," Kotal Kahn said, holding his chin in thought. "Perhaps you are correct. In that case, do you have any other ideas? Erron? D'Vorah?"

Kotal Kahn believed that a united Outworld stood strong, which meant not making every decision on his own, hence why he had his advisors, Erron Black, D'Vorah, and Reptile. They were also his top generals for his armies.

He also had Ermac, Ferra, and Torr, but they were mainly his secondary generals. A chain of command was necessary for a successful kingdom. Pride was an enemy to a king, no matter where he was or what the title was, whether it be Kahn, Kage, King, Lord…pride was the enemy. He had to realize that he could not make every decision wisely. He needed help sometimes. Now was one of those times.

"I'd say call off the search, at least the main part," Erron Black said. "Have the main forces back here, but send out recon patrols out to search for her, under cover. Search covertly."

"This One agrees with Black," D'Vorah said. "Calling off the search completely would be unwise."

"Perhaps you are right," Kotal Kahn said. "Very well. You two," Kotal Kahn pointed at the two guards standing next to his throne and they stood to attention, "Go and summon Ermac. Inform him to find me immediately."

"Yes sir!" the two guards said simultaneously and left in a hurry.

Kotal Kahn walked towards his throne and sat down. He leaned to one side and held his chin with one hand and said, "Naruto…who are you?"

…

It was well past night time when Naruto finally made another wooden house for them, higher up in the mountains this time. It was much colder, and the wind was much more brutal. It was snowing a little, but was picking up quickly, showing signs of a snowstorm coming soon.

They had walked inside and Naruto immediately made a large but contained fire with a fire jutsu. They all sat down around the fire as Naruto said, "I'm going to go find us food. Wait here, I won't be long. Warm up and chat among yourselves, get to know each other. We'll be here for a while, there's a snowstorm coming in soon. Later." Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, gone a second later.

"I swear that's just like the stories you hear in cartoons and stuff," Jacqui said aloud.

"What is?" Takeda said.

"Ninjas disappearing like that," Jacqui responded. "Wielding magic, turning invisible, you know, all that magical stuff."

"With the reveal of Outworld and other realms," Kung Jin said, "Are you really that surprised?"

"Um excuse me, but did you NOT see that big ass fireball he shot out? From his HANDS?" Jacqui said to Jin.

"Yeah I did," Jin said to her. "But we see stuff like that all the time, don't we Takeda?"

"Shit up Jin," Takeda said to him. "Stop letting your pride get in the way and just admit the damn truth, we all know he would beat us in a fight."

"He would kill you all," Mileena said abruptly.

"Ah, so the former Empress talks at last," Cassie said to her.

"Watch your tongue, Earthrealmer," Mileena said back.

"Wow, you look dangerous," Cassie said sarcastically.

"And pretty, like you, "Mileena said with just as much sarcasm.

"Your face could use a boot print," Cassie retorted.

"Ok that's enough from you two," Jacqui said just in time. Mileena was about to get up and impale the woman. Jacqui looked at her friend and told her, "You need to chill out. Remember what, uh, what was his name again?"

"Naruto," Mileena said, not looking at anyone.

"Yeah, Naruto," Jacqui continued. "He said for us to get along. I don't know about the rest of you, but I could also tell we are going to be snowed in big time, so get used to seeing each other's faces for a little while."

"Hm, easy for you to say," Jin said. "You guys don't have to deal with a bunch of incompetent people who have no idea what the hell they're doing."

"Shut up Jin!" Cassie said.

"What?" Jin said to her. "It's not our fault we have a teammate who had a revenant for a dad."

"Asshole!" Jacqui said in anger.

Suddenly, Jin felt something hook onto the back of his outfit and become taut. Next thing he knew, he went up, all the way to the roof, and Naruto came down at the same time.

Naruto had hooked some ninja wire onto the back of Jin's shirt and jumped down. As he went down, Narutos weight pulled Jin up. Naruto tied the other end of his ninja wire through the loop of one of his kunai and stuck it in the wooden floor.

Jin, outraged, yelled out, "Hey! Let me down you-"

"Shut up," Naruto said, irritated at him, "Or I'll leave you there the whole night. Understood?"

Jin, although reluctantly, nodded.

"Good, now then," Naruto sat down in Jin's place and said to everyone, "Sorry about that little interruption, but I wont have anyone disrespecting someone's parents unless they deserve it. From Jacqui's reaction, her father didn't deserve that."

"Wait a minute," Cassie said to him, "Weren't you out getting food for us?"

"Yeah, about that," Naruto said, "I already have some ready to go. I was hiding on the ceiling, watching you guys, seeing how this would play out. So far, its not as bad as it thought it would be, so that's good."

"You lied to us," Jacqui said to him. "Not cool."

"I don't know any of you," Naruto said. "Of course I lied. Deception is a ninja's greatest weapon. I simply used it. Now, onto the real deal!"

Naruto pulled out a storage scroll and unfurled it. He said, "Kai!", and eat, fruits, vegetables, and some loaves of bread appeared before them all.

"Well, dig in!" Naruto announced to them all. He pulled out a kunai and cut the meat evenly and gave some to them all, saving Jin's share to the side.

"Hey!" Jin announced none to politely. "Let me down!"

"Say it correctly," Naruto said as he pulled down his mask and bit into an apple.

Jin shut his eyes hard and breathed in a deep breath and said calmly, "Can you please let me down?"

"Sure!" Naruto said. He threw a kunai behind him, cutting the ninja wire that was tied onto the kunai that was stuck in the floor. The wire cut, Jin fell down in a heap onto the floor a few feet behind them all, rubbing his back and said, "OW! What the hell man?!"

Naruto said to him without turning around, "You really need to learn some proper manners, Jin. Otherwise, when the time comes for your team to help you, and trust me, it will come…they wont be there. Everything you give out is returned. Make sure you give out the right stuff, understand?"

Jin stopped and soaked in what Naruto had just told him. He nodded and sat with the rest of the group and said to Naruto, "Hey, uh, Naruto…thanks for the food."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto replied.

"Ok, I'm sorry," Jacqui said to him, "But how the hell did you just get all this food from a piece of paper?"

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "Magic."

Just then, a black and purplish whirlwind shape appeared behind them, about ten feet away. The Earthrealmers and Mileena got up and backed away a little, ready for a fight.

From the portal, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Kiba jumped out along with the sixth Hokage, Kakashi himself.

"Well, its about damn time, "Naruto said to them.

….

A/N: there we go ladies and gents! Another chapter for ya! Again, sorry for the wait, but it was thanksgiving weekend. Anyways, I'll try to not make you guys wait too much longer for another chapter. Lemme know what you guys think! all suggestions and criticism is welcomed. Until next time, Roku out.


	6. Chapter 6 Getting Caught Up

A/N: hey guys whats up? Here is your next chapter for your enjoyment! I hope my story is good so far. Once again, thank you for all of the reviews and followers. If there is any improvements or anything you all would like added, lemme know, and I'll see what I can do.

One thing, remember guys, this is NOT…NOT a harem! That was my last story, but not this one. I promised that before I even began writing the first chapter, and I intend on keeping it that way. I'll write another harem story maybe after this one is done. But not before.

Remember guys, Naruto in this story is not wearing that weird orange jumpsuit or whatever it was. Just in case you forgot what he looks like, his outfit is the picture. I like to help you guys out with the imagination part as much as possible. I want my stories to be clear. If they are not, please let me know ok?

Yes, Ino was very fresh with him in the beginning. But as we all know, Ino was always very helpful, and even quite flirtatious, not afraid to flaunt her stuff. She was desperate to help Naruto, one of her close friends. I know in the beginning, he was very emotionless and stuff like that and now he doesn't seem so much so. Remember, when people are like that, they seem to feel 'better', so to speak, when they are preoccupied, having something to do. When they do not, the mind tends to focus on all the stuff we have had to go through for whatever reason. In this case, whenever Naruto has this problem, he shuts down his emotions so he doesn't have to feel the pain of before. Psychology people, psychology.

All suggestions are welcome! I am human, sometimes I forget things, so lemme know if do ok?

Enjoy!

A Broken Man

Chapter 6

Getting Caught Up

"Hey there Naruto," Kakashi said with his eye smile. He wore his ANBU outfit, without the mask, just in case he needed to go into a huge battle. After all, they had no idea if they were going into a huge war or not. Its always to be prepared for the worst. "Its good to see you again."

"Hey there Kakashi sensei," Naruto greeted. He looked at Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, and Hinata. "Hey guys, you came too?"

"Of course we did Naruto," Kiba said proudly. He was happy to be able to help find his friend. "You just kinda disappeared without a trace when you went through that portal. Sasuke boy here opened portal after portal to try and find your chakra signature. It was a combination effort of his portals, Ino's mind tricks, and Hinata's byakugan that finally located you here. My nose helped too, of course. No matter how many baths or showers you take, you always stink of toads and ramen. You smell terrible man!"

"Hahahaha, good one Kiba," Naruto laughed. Naruto looked at Sasuke and held out his fist and said to him, "Thanks for not giving up on me. There's not many people in that damn village that I can count on. I'm glad you're one of them."

Sasuke smiled as he bumped fists with his friendly Toad Sage.

"Sorry about that little throw, dobe," Sasuke told him.

"Don't even worry about it," Naruto told him. He pointed back at the Earthrealm team and Mileena and told them, "Just so you know Kakashi sensei, these guys could use our help. In short, there's a realm civil war or something like that going on here. We are in a place called Outworld."

"What is Outworld?" Ino asked Naruto. Shikamaru answered her, saying, "According to the archives in the Konoha library, the scrolls written by the Shodaime and Nidaime, explain that this Outworld is one of several 'realms', or dimensions I guess."

"We are in an alternate dimension?!" Ino asked, freaked out.

"You fought in the fourth Great Ninja War, and you're worried about being in another dimension?" Kiba asked with a deadpanned look on his face.

"We were still in our world, baka!" Ino exclaimed loudly, shaking her fist at Kiba. "We have absolutely no idea where we are now! How are we supposed to operate under these conditions?!"

"Be quiet Ino," Shikamaru told her. "Remember, we have no problem getting back now. Sasuke has the Rinnegan, so we don't have the problem with finding home. Relax."

Hinata wrapped a hand around her husband's arm and asked him, "Kiba-kun, we got Naruto now, so can we get back home now?"

"Hang on Hinata," Kiba told her. "Hey Naruto, didn't you say that those guys could use our help? We're here now, so whats the deal?"

"Well, like I said," Naruto began, "the woman with the black hair over there in the pink armor, her name is Mileena. She was the ruler of the land here but was unfairly and wrongfully overthrown. We need to restore her back to her throne."

"so," Kakashi said, "We need to restore balance in another realm under an unofficial mission. And I cant even read my book. Juuuust great."

"That's not all though," Naruto continued. "The current ruler, or false ruler if that's what you wanna call him, is Kotal Kahn. Honestly, he doesn't seem like a bad guy, more neutral than anything. From what I can tell from my recon so far, is that he just wants this realm to grow and prosper. He saw that Mileena was doing a crap job, so he forcibly took over. Now, here we are. And, these four here, they need to get back to Earthrealm."

"I already called my mother, General Blade," Cassie said, stepping forward. "she told us that we cant go back until the mission is complete."

Naruto turned back to her and said, "Fuck what she said to you. She left you out to dry in a severely hostile environment. Just wait until I get my hands on her."

"You cant beat my mom," Cassie said to him. "Only three people beat her, my dad has been able to do that, and Raiden and Uncle Jax. That's it."

"Have you already forgotten what I did earlier?" Naruto asked her.

Cassie remembered Narutos fire-covered giant rasengan and stepped back a little, saying, "Ok, you might be umber four then."

"Mileena, come here for a sec," Naruto said to the empress. She slowly walked around the small bonfire that Naruto had made earlier and stood beside him. He told her, "Well…come on now, stick out your hand, introduce yourself…"

Mileena just looked at him with a blank stare and then looked at the newcomers. She then, swallowing her pride, stuck her hand and said to them, "My name is Mileena, rightful heiress to the throne of Outworld. I see you are friends of Narutos…I am pleased to meet you all."

Kakashi walked forward and shook her hand, giving her his famous eye smile, saying, "Kakashi Hatake, Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, and personal sensei to Naruto. Pleased to meet you."

Mileena nodded as she let go of his hand. She looked at the others and then turned back to Naruto and asked him, "Now that your friends have found you, do you plan on returning to your home world?"

"Maybe," Naruto answered, "But not until I at least have you back on your throne. Official mission or not, its my personal mission, and I will get it done."

Mileena couldn't help but smile behind her mask. She reached down and grabbed his hand, holding it in both of hers and said to him, "Thank you, Naruto Uzumaki."

Ino, looking at the way this 'Mileena' chick was holding Narutos hand, she said to her, "Excuse me, um, Mileena? Hey, uh, are and Naruto together?"

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Mileena asked her.

"She means are you and Naruto fuckin' yet," Kiba said to her, smirking. Hinata and Ino both had the decency to blush a little bit, while Ino nodded and said, "Well, yeah, I guess, but I really meant dating, you baka."

Mileena smirked behind her mask and said to them, "In a manner of speaking, yes. Why do you ask?"

Ino got a heated look on her face and pointed an accusing finger in Mileena's face and said to her loudly, "Then you BETTER be nice to him, you hear me! This man has been through way more than you know, and he doesn't deserve anyone who isn't the best, you understand?! And if you do hurt him, I swear to God I will fry your fucking brain, you understand me girl?!"

Mileena let go of Narutos hand and pulled out her sais, flipping them a few times before she held them threatingly and said to Ino, "How dare you!...if you EVER talk to me like that again, friend of Narutos or not, I will kill you. Do YOU understand?!"

"That's enough, Mileena," Naruto intervened. "I appreciate the gesture, Ino, really I do. Thank you for showing me that you care. However, I know Mileena wont do that sort of thing. At least, not if she wants me to pleasure her again, hehehe."

Mileena hit Naruto in the chest and said to him, "Naruto! How dare you say that in front of them!"

"Its not like you don't enjoy it," Naruto teased her further. "Anyways…Kakashi sensei, I'm going to help Mileena with her regaining her throne. Requesting permission for you guys to aid me in doing so."

Kakashi nodded. "Granted Naruto. Tsunade is in my place right now while I'm on the active search party."

Kakashi turned around to face Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, and Hinata and told them, "Listen up! I, Kakashi Hatake, Sixth Hokage of Konoha, hereby approve this mission. We are to aid Naruto in any way possible in helping Mileena regain her throne and restoring balance to Outworld. Use of lethal force is up to your discretion, unless otherwise stated by Naruto. He has been here longer, therefore, he is the captain of this team, regardless of my status as Hokage. Here, ranks do not matter, our lives do. As it stands, this is an S rank mission, with a possible upgrade to an SS rank. Are there any questions?"

Silence was returned to him. He nodded, then turned to Naruto and told him, "Ok Naruto, you're in command during this little escapade."

Naruto nodded and said to them all, "Okay guys, here's the deal: basically we need to, if possible talk to Kotal Kahn and convince him to relinquish his position on the throne and return it to Mileena. Use of force is authorized, but only if we are attacked first. Secondly, we need to aid Cassie's team, they were basically abandoned when she called for help, so they have basically no supplies. For tonight, we're gonna rest up. Kotal Kahn had a search party going on earlier today, but I threatened one of his generals or whatever they are, so hopefully they will call it off, but I don't count on it. If he is really adamant about catching Mileena, the he will probably at least have an undercover search or something like that, so we need to keep moving. I want to avoid unnecessary combat if possible, there are a lot of civilians out there. Are there any questions guys?"

Shikamaru said, "Do you know where his base of operations is Naruto?"

"Yes," Naruto responded. "It's about seven to eight miles east of here. At our speed we could be there in about thirty minutes, two hours at normal speed. Anything else?"

Ino asked him, "Do you know what kind of abilities he or his soldiers have?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Naruto told her, "But maybe Mileena can help us out with that. Mileena?"

Mileena said to them all, "Kotal Kahn wields powers granted by the sun, namely fire. He uses it more of like a forceful blast than to burn. He has a few generals as well. Reptile, whom you've met, Naruto, specializes in spying and quick kills, with the ability to spit out acid and become invisible."

"We can sense chakra and energy signatures," Sasuke told her, "And Hinata here, with her byakugan, can see anything. He cannot hide from us, even at his best."

Mileena nodded and continued. "Another one of his generals is called Ermac. Originally created by my father, he is a warrior made of thousands upon thousands of souls, collected into one being. Ermac uses telekinetic energy and forces people around or objects as well. He is more of a mid to long ranged fighter than anything else. He is very dangerous, be wary of him."

Naruto said to her, "Understood, anything else?"

"Yes. There is also a pair, Ferra and Torr. Torr is a large beast of a man, incredibly strong, but also incredibly stupid. Ferra is like a little girl who rides on top of him and guides him. Very strong, but like I said, very stupid."

"How strong are we talking here?" Kiba asked Mileena.

"Torr can easily rip a person in half," Mileena told him straight faced.

Kiba looked wary and said, "Uh, yeah, lets watch out for him too."

"Defeating someone like that is easy," Naruto said to them all. "You just have to outwit them and hit them first. If you do that, you're guaranteed to win."

Mileena continued, saying "There is also Erron Black. He is a mercenary from Earthrealm. He uses weapons much like Cassie's, guns, I think they're called."

Cassie said, "Hey, is that the guy with the stupid looking mask and the revolvers?"

Mileena turned to her and said, "Yes. The one with the stupid looking mask. He is also a long ranged fighter. There is also D'Vorah, an insect-like fool of a woman who almost killed me, before Naruto saved me."

"Ah, so that's her name," Naruto said to himself. "Yeah, that ugly thing just needs to die. Nothing that vile should be allowed to exist."

Mileena went on, saying "And on top of all of them, he has hundreds of thousands of his own personal Oshtek soldiers under his command."

"Don't worry about those guys," Naruto told her. "If they really become a problem, I can make my own army with my shadow clones."

"So far, that is all I know as far as their abilities," Mileena told them.

Kakashi nodded his head and said, "That's a good start, knowing who they are and what they can do. Now, we know who can fight who to negate their effectiveness. From what you've told us about this Kotal Kahn, Naruto, he sounds like a reasonable man. Do you think so, Mileena?"

"Absolutely not!" Mileena fumed angrily. "That Oshtek fool stole my throne! He will-!"

"Mileena!" Naruto stated firmly. She looked at him and he looked at her with a stern glare. She calmed down and thought to herself, **remember Mileena, look underneath the underneath…stop looking at only what's right in front of you, look beyond…**

"Honestly I am not sure," she told Kakashi. "I have only seen him as the one who wrongfully stole my throne and nothing else."

Kakashi told her, "Don't worry about it, we'll fix that. What else do you have for us Naruto?"

"That's about it for now," Naruto told him. "Other than the recon, I have nothing else to say….hang on a second…"

He looked around cautiously, as if he was looking for something. Sasuke and Kakashi realized it too, and they also were getting in a defensive stance.

They knew they were being watched.

Suddenly, the roof of the entire house was engulfed in a large green energy, cracked and splintered, then ripped off completely with the force of a strong tornado. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Mileena, Cassie, Jacqui, Kung Jin, and Takeda all looked up to see Ermac floating down towards them, levitating in the air with his green energy surrounding him. His slow descent finally found him on the floor of the wooden jutsu-created house, no longer with a roof, courtesy of Ermac. The cold winds and some snow blew in from the top as Ermac said to them, "Mileena, you will come with us to Kotal Kahn."

Naruto stood in front of her protectively and pulled out a kunai and said to Ermac, "Listen up, we don't wanna fight you or anyone else, we want to talk to Kotal Kahn, but you are not taking Mileena away, understand?"

Ermac stepped forward, his hood slightly covering his face, his green eyes having an eerie glow to them.

"You…you are the one who took Mileena away from her execution. You are strong. However, your abilities pale before us. Relinquish Mileena, and none shall be harmed."

"You just don't listen do ya?" Naruto told Ermac. "I'll say it simply this time. Mileena's staying with me, whether you like it or not."

"We are many, you are but one, we will destroy you…" Ermac said as he got ready to fight.

Naruto threw his kunai straight at Ermac's face. Ermac held up his hand and the kunai stopped and inch in front of his hand, surrounded by green energy. Ermac turned it around and launched it back at Naruto.

The blade hit Naruto square in the throat.

"NARUTO!" Mileena yelled out.

Naruto fell to his knees, clutching at his throat, then fell face first on to the floor.

"We warned you," Ermac said as he walked forward. He stopped right in front of the downed ninja. Ermac looked up at Mileena and Sasuke and the others. Ermac saw that Sasuke was just smiling at him.

"Why are you smiling?" Ermac asked Sasuke.

"I'm smiling because you're fighting a hopeless battle against my friend," Sasuke answered him.

Ermac was a little irked at Sasuke's attitude. "I just killed your friend, or did you not just see?"

"Look again," Sasuke told him.

Ermac did so, looking at the dead ninja on the floor. It was then that he noticed something.

There was no blood on the floor.

It was then that the dead ninja puffed into smoke.

"What?!" Ermac said aloud.

"RASENGAN!"

Ermac was suddenly hit with such an excruciatingly painful ball of chakra right in the center of his back.

"AAARRRRRRGGGHH!"

Ermac flew into the other side of the wooden house, splintering the wall and falling to the ground. Naruto walked up to him, his black mask on, scarf flowing in the air from the cold wind and snow, and his eyes…now having a toad-like iris in them…held absolute fury.

"You attack me and my friends…" Naruto said slowly. "…I even offer you a way out really, and yet you still attack. You try to kill me? You're in over your head dumbass. Get up and give me what you've got."

Ermac got up and snarled. He clapped his hands twice.

The wall to the other side suddenly burst apart, Ferra and Torr coming through like a wrecking ball.

"Havitamah!" Ferra called out. "Hahaha…lets play Torr!"

"RRRRUUUGGHHHH!"

Torr and Ferra suddenly flew back out of the hole that they had made in the house, courtesy of a Sage powered fist in the chest from Naruto. He looked back at Ermac, performing a few hand signs and then held them out.

A rasengan the size of a large beach ball began to form. Naruto looked directly in Ermac's eerie green eyes and said to him, "Your turn."

A/N: alright you guys, here you go, the next chapter! Hope you all liked it. Remember, if something could be better or have any ideas for the next chapter, lemme know! Until next time, Roku out.


	7. Chapter 7 Service Restored

A/N: hey guys long time no see! Heres yet another chapter for your enjoyment! So I got a review saying that the story was good with grammar, but not so much as with the story development. What do the rest of you guys think? lemme know and I'll make changes accordingly, because so far I think I'm doing pretty good. Lemme know though, a little insight never hurt anyone.

I got another review asking for another passionate session between our favorite ninja and our favorite tarkatan/Edenian. Don't worry guys, there will be another one shortly, but you cant just jump right into it you know? But you wont have to wait too much longer.

Anyways, enjoy the story!

A Broken Man

Chapter 7

Service Restored

Naruto held his hands out straight, palms facing Ermac, the beach ball sized rasengan right in front of him, ready to be launched at its intended target.

"Your turn," Naruto told Ermac. "Fire style: Flame Enhancement!"

A blistering hot fire surrounded the rasengan, ready to incinerate and pulverize anything in its way. Ermac saw this and teleported to Narutos side and tried to hit him in the face. A second before his fist connected with Narutos jaw, Naruto, along with his beach ball sized, fire covered rasengan, disappeared.

And then reappeared a moment later, directly above Ermac's head.

"RASENGAN!"

Ermac dodged the attack just in time as Naruto shoved the jutsu in the floor of the wooden house, wooden shards covered in fire going everywhere. The fire quickly spread throughout the house, catching it on fire as well. Luckily, the roof was gone, courtesy of Ermac. The ninjas jumped out of the roof entrance while the Earthrealm team and Mileena booked it out of the front door. By this time, Ferra and Torr were running back up to them all, clearly pretty damn pissed off.

"YOU HERE MAKE TROUBLE SKINNY!" Ferra yelled out at Naruto at the top of her little lungs. "RRRNNNNN…TROUBLE MAKE YOU! KILL TORR!"

"RRAAAARRGGHHHH!"

Torr, with Ferra riding on his back charged once again at Naruto from behind, seeing red.

"Almighty Push!"

Torr flew back once again, blown back with an incredible and yet invisible force. He looked up and saw Sasuke, holding up one hand directed at them. Then, Kakashi landed in front of Sasuke, still in his ANBU outfit, and very quickly performed a few hand signs, and lightning appeared in his hand. He charged directly at Torr, a long trail of lightning behind him.

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi yelled at Torr.

Torr held up a protective arm over his chest as the lightning jutsu pierced his arm clean through, Kakashi's arm getting stuck in the process. Torr lifted up his arm, lifting the stuck Kakashi as well. Torr brought back a massive fist, intending on crushing the white haired man.

Before he could do so, Kakashi planted both feet on the beast's arm and pushed himself off, freeing his arm. As he pushed off of Torr's arm, Kakashi backflipped in the air and flew a kunai, and attached to it, an explosive tag. The kunai buried itself in Torr's arm and exploded, destroying his arm. Torr howled in pain, waving around his bloody stump. Sasuke jumped above Kakashi and, on his descent, unsheathed his sword, and falling behind Torr, cut him clean in half from Torr's head to his pelvis. Sasuke stepped back, flicked the blood off of his blade, spun it around, and sheathed his sword. Torr slowly fell apart, the two sides of his corpse crumbling into two bloody heaps on the ground.

"Torr!" Ferra cried out. She started to run to her partner, going as fast as her small frame allowed her.

"I don't think so!" Kiba yelled out, arriving on the scene. "Akamaru would have fun playing with you! Summoning jutsu!"

Kiba had found out a way to keep his partner out of unnecessary harm…a summoning contract between him and his partner. It was also easier for them to travel as well. And, sometimes, Akamaru was too damn tired sometimes to do anything. Tsume, his mother, had helped him figure this out.

A puff of smoke later, the huge white feral looking dog was in front of his master as Kiba said to him, "Look at that little midget there boy! She tried to kill us! She's your chew toy now buddy!"

Akamaru grinned, his sharp teeth shining. He growled, lowered his body, and with the speed of a cheetah, pounced and ran towards his target and new toy, Ferra.

Ferra looked to her side and saw something large and white coming at her incredibly fast. Knowing she was too slow, she stopped and decided to deal with whatever it was.

She soon discovered that she made a grave mistake when a large set of jaws clamped around her neck as she was football tackled to the ground.

Akamaru clamped down on the small girls neck as hard as possible. He was so powerful, she so small, that one move killed her instantly, her spine snapped. He tossed her around violently, literally like a chew toy, blood flying everywhere. Akamaru clawed at her dead corpse, intent on making sure that she was definitely dead. He placed a firm paw on top of her chest, forcing her body down as he clamped his jaws over her head and pulled up, hard. The result? A sickening sound was heard as head, spine still attached, was separated from the body. Akamaru flung the separated head off to the side, sat on his haunches, and howled to the moon, announcing his victory.

About one hundred yards away, Naruto was in the middle of a heated battle with the construct of sorcery, Ermac.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled, creating fifty shadow clones, all of them in their black outfits and red scarves and swords on their backs, charging at Ermac. Several of them threw kunai at him, only for them to be tossed to the side like toys, courtesy of Ermac's ability. Ten Narutos jumped up high in the air, coming down on him quickly, intending on stomping the man into the ground. Ermac raised one hand, it glowing brightly with his green energy. Suddenly all ten Narutos that were high in the air froze, encased in the same green energy, and Ermac threw his hand down, hard. All ten clones hit the ground with just as much force, if not more. The ground cracked, and the clones simultaneously poofed into clouds of smoke.

The remaining clones continued to charge at him, continuing to throw kunai and shuriken at Ermac, attempting to distract him. It didn't work on a seasoned warrior like Ermac as it would have others. He swatted them away like flies, quite annoyed.

"We are many, you are but a few," Ermac said, noting Narutos ability to make copies of himself. "It does not matter how many of yourself you create, you are no match for the might of Shao Kahn's creation, Ermac!"

Ermac shot his hand forth, a huge green ball of energy flying at Naruto at a blazing speed. Naruto wasn't expecting this, and he tried to dodge it just in time by jumping to the side, but the ball hit one of his legs as he jumped. The force of the hit caused his body to flip around in the air several times before he actually hit the ground. Sitting up a little, he winced as he tried to stand up.

"My leg feels like it was hit with a tree," Naruto muttered. "I cant let him hit me with that again, or its over."

Naruto made some more clones to provide as a distraction. He himself puffed into smoke, disappearing from view.

"This pointless trick again?" Ermac commented as he swatted the kunai and shuriken to the side again and again. He grabbed one clone by the throat and held it up saying, "and here I was, being cautious, because Kotal Kahn said you were dangerous. You just got lucky. Reptile always was weak. We are strong! We are Ermac! We will break you!"

The clone then started laughing a little and said, "Is that so? Well, at least my friend Hinata will break you first."

"Who?" Ermac said.

The real Naruto appeared directly behind Ermac and placed a paper tag on the back of Ermac and quickly drew a small pattern on it. Ermac crushed the clones throat, it yelling out in pain before it dissipated into smoke. He then turned around and tried to hit Naruto in the jaw, but Naruto did a series of back flips away from the man, stopped, and capped his hands together and said out oud, "Fuuin!"

Ermac felt a strange energy wrap around inside of him, seemingly trapping the very energy itself, thus, disabling his use of his telekinetic powers. It also forced his arms to go to his sides, completely outstretched as well as his legs, as if he was getting ready to do jumping jacks.

"You fool," Ermac said to Naruto, "do you really think that this alone will stop me?"

"No," Naruto said to him, "That's why I brought back up. Now, Hinata!"

"Hai!"

Hinata appeared behind Ermac via shunshin, byakugan already activated. With Ermac immobilized, he was a sitting duck, just waiting for his points to be closed out.

"You are within my field of Divination," Hinata said behind him. "Eight Trigrams, One Hundred Twenty Eight Palms!"

Hinata rushed forward, snake like hands ready to strike with a vengeance. Ermac felt his entire constructed body suffer extreme pain on a more internal level as he felt each one of his pressure points shut down, also further disabling his use of his powers.

"Two Palms!"

"Four Palms!"

"Eight Palms!"

"Sixteen Palms!"

"Thirty-two Palms!"

"Sixty-four Palms!"

"Eight Trigrams, One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!"

Hinata had hit each and every point in Ermac's body from behind multiple times. Ermac spit out a copious amount of blood from his mouth, his entire body, every inch of it both inside and out, in extreme severe pain. His body involuntarily shook with agony. However, the seal that Naruto had placed on him still trapped his body in that jumping jacks position.

Ermac looked up at Ermac and told him, "I wasn't doing my best against you, Ermac," Naruto told him. "I was setting you up for this. I cant question you if you're dead. You will provide me with answers, or you will suffer. Ino!"

Ino slowly walked up to Ermac, finally catching up to Hinata and Naruto. "Yes, Naruto," Ino said in response to her summons.

"I want you to search this man's mind," Naruto told her. "See what you can find. He may be a tough nut to crack, so be careful."

"Hai, Naruto," Ino nodded. She walked up and placed her hand onto Ermac's forehead and closed her eyes and focused her energy onto her target's conscious and memories.

The second she did that though, she shot her hand back and grabbed her own head in severe pain screaming a little shouting out, "So many minds!...So many memories!...So many souls!"

She threw a death glare at Ermac and said to him, "What the fuck ARE you?!"

Ermac could only smirk at Ino's feeble attempt to read his mind. "We are many-"

"We are many you are but one blah mother fucking blah," Naruto said cutting him off. "Listen, Ermac bud, I really don't give a damn how many of you there are in that little fake ass head of yours, but you just hurt my friend."

Naruto brought a kunai out and stabbed Ermac's foot, staking it into the ground. Ermac cried out in pain.

"Now, you will tell me what I want to know, or," Naruto pulled out another kunai and said, "We can play pin the cushion al night long and make the fat lady sing. Its your choice."

"Torr!" Ermac yelled out. "Ferra!"

Kakashi, Kiba, Sasuke, and Akamaru walked up to the rest of the group, carrying the two halves of the head of Torr, and the head and still attached spine of Ferra. They threw the two severed body parts at Ermac's feet and Kakashi said to him, "Trust me, their ends were not quick nor were they painless. It is in your best interest to give us the information we want to know."

"We will not betray our-AAARRRGGHHHH!" Ermac cried out in pain as Naruto staked Ermac's other foot. Ermac glared out Naruto with hate and Naruto said to him, "What? Did you think that I was joking when I said we would play pin the cushion? Here, let me reiterate that for you."

Naruto withdrew his sword from the sheath on his back and stabbed Ermac's leg. Ermac once again cried out in pain as Naruto pulled his blade out, flicked the blood off, and sheathed it back in its case on his back. "Now, I think I made myself clear that time. Next time though, a blade is going through your gut. Now, tell me what I want to know."

Ermac, realizing he had no choice if he wanted to survive, nodded his head.

"No, tell me what **I** want to know," Mileena said as she walked around the group to face Ermac. She brought tout her two sais, spun them around, and pointed one of the tips a millimeter from one of Ermac's eyes and said to him, "Why did you betray me?!"

Ermac didn't say anything for a minute but then said to her, "Because you stowed away from your father's goals and more towards your own."

"That is preposterous!" Mileena yelled out.

"Is it?" Ermac said to her. "Your father, Shao Kahn, ruled Outworld. You, Mileena, wanted to rule. I am faithful to Outworld and will serve whoever has the best interests of Outworld at heart, which you do not."

Mileena froze in place, taking in what she was just told. She looked away slightly, unable to defend herself from what Ermac had just said. And honestly? It made perfect sense.

"I…I have recently changed," Mileena told him. "Thanks to Naruto, I can now see clearly. I wish to rule Outworld and perfect it, to protect it and its people, not to just simply rule it to be called a ruler of something. I have seen the pain our citizens suffer from, and I wish to rectify it. However, I cannot unless I am Empress once again."

"We do not trust you," Ermac told her immediately. "How do we know that this is not some trick to get us to serve you once again?"

"Think whatever you will," Mileena told him. "But I know that I have changed, and I seek now to change Outworld for the better. You, Ermac, with or without your help, will see that happen."

Feeling the effects of Hinata's attack begin to wear off slightly, he looked at Naruto and asked him, "We wish to look into her mind. She has fallen from her father's way before, we wish to see for ourselves if she is being truthful or not."

Naruto thought about it for a long second.

 **what should I do Kurama?**

 **THINK ABOUT IT KIT, IF THIS WORKS OUT, YOU WILL HAVE ANOTHER VERY POWERFUL ALLY ON YOUR SIDE. HOPEFULLY, THIS DOES NOT COME DOWN TO A FIGHT IN THE END, BUT EITHER WAY HE WILL PROVE VET USEFUL. I SAY LET HIM DO IT. OBVIOUSLY, IT DOESN'T HURT TO TAKE PRECAUTIONS.**

 **Understood. Thanks buddy.**

Naruto created ten clones that surrounded Ermac. Each one of them pulled out a sealing tag and each one drew a similar bit different pattern on it. Then, one by one, each clone placed a tag on each of his limbs, the back of his head, chest, and back. Once all tags were placed, Naruto told Ermac,

"I am going to release the restricting seal, however," Naruto pointed at the remaining tags on various parts of his body, "If I so much as smell you going to harm Mileena in any way at all, I will activate these tags. Each one will seal away whatever body part they are connected to. In other words, you will literally be ripped apart. Is that understood?"

For once a little fearful, Ermac nodded his understanding. He had encountered many foes before, but never as dangerous as Naruto or these others that were with him. Not even the Earthrealm team of Cassie, Takeda, Jacqui and Kung Jin came close to their prowess and ruthlessness in battle. He could honestly say that he had finally encountered a real ninja.

Naruto brought up a hand in the ram sign and said, "Kai!"

The restricting seal pattern faded and disappeared, and the actual tag itself fell off of Ermac's back and slowly drifted to the ground. The other tags were still armed and ready to be activated though. Ermac brought up one hand and lightly placed it upon Mileena's forehead and began reading her thoughts.

Ermac was thoroughly surprised. He had seen all of the events since Mileena's initial rescue by Naruto himself. He had seen the trek to the forest, the actual house created, the conversations they had, the lecture Naruto had given her, the love session they had, the bonding they had made…everything up until this very moment. He lowered his hand slowly, staring at Mileena. He then looked at Naruto, and slowly looked at everyone else. He then looked back at Mileena and said to her, "We will serve the new Empress of Outworld."

He then knelt upon the ground, bowing his head to Mileena, Kahnum of Outworld.

….

"Good work, D'Vorah," A deep voice said. "You have carried out your work perfectly. Did they suspect you at all?"

"No," D'Vorah replied to the voice. "Kotal Kahn trusts This One completely."

"Excellent," the voice said back to her. "Bring the amulet to me as soon as possible. The inevitable return of our Lord is near."

"This One lives to serve Lord Shinnok," D'Vorah said to the voice, bowing.

"As do I," the voice said to her. "Meet me at the Earthrealm defenses in seven days. Until then, do your normal activities with Kotal Kahn."

"Yes, Quan Chi," D'Vorah said as the green and ghost-like apparition dissipated into thin air. D'Vorah turned around and walked back to her Kotal Kahn's camp, a smile on her face.

A/N: Hey guys heres another chapter for you. Just so you know, I'm taking some elements from MKX, only slightly following the timeline. To those of you who have given me suggestions and ideas, thank you, and keep them coming! Your reviews do way more than you think. Thank you for the follows and reviews, and I hope you all take it easy. Lemme know if anything should change or be added or whatever ok guys? Until next time, Roku out.


	8. Chapter 8 Revelations

A/N: hello everyone, and yet, on the next day, I got ANOTHER chapter for you! Am I good or what? More reviews mean more frequent chapters people so come on! Review already! Hahaha, anyways, I feel I'm doing pretty good with this story, let me know if you feel differently.

Also, I wanna bring something up really quick. Was anyone else upset when the second kombat pack for MKX came out, and it had fucking LEATHERFACE on it? I mean, seriously dude? That douchebag who doesn't even fit the MK universe AT ALL? You could have picked fucking SPAWN! He was ACTUALLY requested, by like a SHIT ton of people! And you put leatherface on there?! NOT cool man, NOT cool.

And now there's a rumor that theres a very strong chance that Spawn will be on this new Injustice 2 game. Which is cool I guess, but he would have been ABSOLUTELY PERFECT in MKX. Unless they put him in a kombat pack three, which is a damn near impossibility, I will never be satisfied with MKX. Don't get me wrong, it's a BADASS game, but when I hear that Spawn is going to be in it and they switch his ass with a worthless fucktard like Leatherface…just, no, man. Not cool.

Anyways! If you feel the same or have a different viewpoint on it, lemme know! I'm always open to different viewpoints. You cant learn if you're close-minded.

Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

A Broken Man

Chapter 8

Revelations

"Rise, Ermac," Mileena told him.

Ermac rose to his feet and before he could say anything, Mileena said to him, "Ermac, before anything else is said or done, know this: I fully intend to make Naruto my mate, thus, he will also rule Outworld by my side."

Kakashi, Sasuke, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, and even the Earthrealm team were shocked to hear this. Naruto had his suspicions, but this just confirmed it. However, he did not let his emotions show. He wasn't really what to expect from the now unofficially restored Kahnum.

"WHAT?!" Ino yelled out. She, on the other hand, had no problem at all saying what she was feeling out loud. Or so loud that she could wake the dead.

"What do you mean, he's going to help rule Outworld, or whatever the hell this place is?! He belongs in Konoha! Do you really expect him to just up and leave his home?!"

"I have my ways to convince him," Mileena said to Ino, slowly gliding a hand across Narutos chest.

"Get your hands off of him!" Hinata said sternly, her grip on her husbands arm tightening.

"Why should I?" Mileena said to her, glaring at her. "It looks like you have already been claimed by the man working with the white wolf. Who are to tell me to back off?"

"I…" Hinata stammered out. Then she looked back up and argued out to Mileena, "He can do better than you!"

"With who, I wonder?" Mileena said. "With you, perhaps?"

Hinata had the common decency to blush a little. She may have gotten over her obsessive feelings for Naruto, but that didn't mean that she still didn't care for him deeply.

"It looks as if you wish you were with him," Mileena said, smirking behind her mask. "I am pleased to inform you that Naruto and I have already laid together, just in case you didn't know."

Everyone except for Ermac was shocked to hear this. Hinata and Ino, especially. Even though Ino was now married to Sai and Hinata to Kiba, they still had their blonde friend's interests at heart. They felt that their friend was losing his way. Especially Ino, since she had read his mind and saw everything. At least from a third person view anyway.

"How could you do that Naruto?!" Ino yelled at Naruto. "I tried to help you out that one day during our session, to get you to show SOME sort of emotion or reaction, or anything, really! And you just act like I wasn't even there! What the fuck Naruto!"

"Naruto?" Hinata asked softly. "Did you really…did you really sleep with Mileena?"

"Why?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Ino said smartly.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Hinata sked him.

"Why do you care so much now?" Naruto asked them. He then turned and began to walk away from the group.

"We have always cared Naruto!" Ino yelled out to him as he continued to walk away.

Naruto whipped around, furious.

"BULLSHIT!" he yelled out to her. He then walked to her and pointed at her directly in the face.

"You wanna talk about that fucking day you tried to so called "help" me, Ino? Let's go over the facts shall we?!"

He held up one finger and said to her, "One! You SAW my memories! And every single one of them, you had an opportunity to play a part in at least stepping in to ease the pain, or stop whatever was happening completely! Two! Not only did you IGNORE me EVERY SINGLE TIME, JUST like Sakura did, you also HURT ME! Do you know how many times you or Sakura had knocked me from the door to the classroom just to get to your precious Sasuke first?!"

Ino looked taken aback by his sudden outburst. She could only dumbly shake her head. The Earthrealm team, Ermac, and Mileena could only watch as the events unfolded right in front of them.

"How many days did we attend the Academy, Ino?" Naruto asked her.

"I…I don't know. We went for about six years, Naruto. What does that have to do with-"

"Imagine EVERY DAY, you would get SLAMMED against the wall by you and you fucking friend or rival or what the fuck ever, Ino!" Naruto yelled at her again. "Once or twice, no big deal, but over SIX HUNDRED FUCKING TIMES! And you know what?! How many times do you think I came to class fresh out of the hospital, just barely done recovering from the assaults from the villagers?! How many times did I still have a broken bone or two, or was still extremely fucking sore from the pain?! Or still hungry as hell because I had no food in my entire fucking house?! Or was VERY fucking pissed off because of the fucking village?! Do you have ANY idea what its like to be shunned, ignored, beaten, or all three, by the very people you're sworn to protect?!"

Ino could only shake her head.

"And THAT, Ino, was just the times you and or Sakura knocked me into the wall at the Academy! There have been several times in which you or Sakura hit me for stupid shit, REALLY FUCKING HARD! Sent me to the hospital! You also put me down, you bullied me, you made fun of me, you and just about everyone else would ALWAYS take an opportunity to put me down, either physically, emotionally, mentally, or even all fucking three! So I ask you now, Ino, what the FUCK is wrong with ME?! YOU! AND EVERYONE ELSE IN THAT DAMNED, WORTHLESS VILLAGE!"

"And YOU, Hinata! you are NO better!" Naruto lashed out at her.

Hinata was shocked. She had never done anything to him!

"What, you think you never did anything Hinata?!" Naruto yelled at her.

"B..but I didn-"

"BULLSHIT!" Naruto yelled again. "You really think I didn't know you were stalking me that whole time! I always felt some presence near me just about everywhere I went, but when I finally found out it was you, I paid more attention! And guess what? You were there SEVERAL times I was beat to hell by the villagers! Or by our own classmates! You saw, and you did absolutely NOTHING! You didn't shout for help, you didn't shout at them to stop, NOTHING! Which, Hinata, makes you JUST as fucking guilty!"

Hinata then had tears streaming down her face.

"Hey Naruto, that's my wife you're talking to!" Kiba said angrily to his friend.

"I-DON'T-GIVE-A-DAMN!" Naruto yelled out Kiba. He then pointed a finger at him and said to him, "You were there also a few times when I was beat down to the fucking ground! I even remember you HELPING them! it was only once or twice, but you still played a fucking part! Shikamaru, you just stood by and fucking watched! Sasuke! You had to go all fucking emo and betray the fucking village and practically FORCE me to promise Sakura that I would bring you back. You stabbed me in the chest, almost killed me SEVERAL times! And finally, YOU, Kakashi!"

Kakashi could only close his eyes and slowly lower his head, he knew full well what he was guilty of.

"You KNEW who my parents were, the ONE thing I wanted to know more than ANTHING else!" Naruto yelled at him. "you knew how much it literally eating away at my very fucking soul, how much it meant to me, and yet you just sat there and WATCHED me FUCKING SUFFER! And THEN, on top of EVERYTHING else, when it came down to our training right before the chunin exams, you fucking DITCHED me, for that asshole right there! The ONLY reason I won against Neji is because I absolutely REFUSED to lose! I was SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE BEATING DOWN ON ME EVERY FUCKING CHANCE THEY GOT! NOW, YOU ALL TELL ME THIS….WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I **NOT** LEAVE THE DAMN VILLAGE?!"

Naruto flipped them all off and walked in the other direction, away from everyone and more towards the forest while yelling out to the air, "I've ALWAYS been alone! Me! Just me, all the fucking time! No wonder why I went fucking crazy! Fuck everyone, fuck all of you! I know the MOMENT I choose to trust someone from that damn place, I'll be hurt again! That's why I cut my emotions off for good! No emotion, no pain!"

That was when he disappeared into the thick forest.

The Earthrealm team, Ermac, Mileena, Kakashi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, and Ino were all shocked about his display.

"Is this true?" Mileena asked coldly.

Ermac subtly read their minds and looked at Mileena and told her, "Mileena Kahnum, it is true. What Naruto just said is indeed true."

Mileena looked back at the Konoha group and said to them, "Well I can honestly say that you all are absolute monsters."

"Hey!" Ino yelled out to her. "I am NOT a monster!"

"Who are you to say?!" Mileena retorted. "You heard everything he just said! Ermac confirmed it, and you admitted to it! YOU all caused his pain! How are you NOT monsters! I have NEVER betrayed any of my own!"

She pulled down her mask and showed them her beautiful, full lips, just begging for a kiss, and her tarkatan teeth on either side (MKX Look, just in case you didn't know).

Everyone but Sasuke and Kakashi was shocked as Mileena said to them, "I may not be completely human, but I am no monster!"

Mileena put her mask back on and said, "Ermac, follow me. We need to find Naruto and make sure he's ok."

"We're coming with you," Cassie said, finally able to find her voice. She couldn't believe these people from Konoha did that to Naruto. "We wanna help you out, Empress."

"Hold up," Takeda said to Cassie. Should looked at him a little confused as he walked up to Kakashi and told him, "I am Takeda Takahashi. I am a member of the Shirai Ryu ninja clan, and my master is Hanzo Hazashi, also known as Scorpion. He is not the most pleasant of people I've met, but his sense of honor and loyalty are second to none. That, is what you guys need."

"Hey kid," Kiba was about to say, but Takeda interrupted him saying,

"I know what you're gonna say," he told him, "That you are loyal to your village and leader and what not. I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about to each other, to your friends, to your teammates. One is there for everyone, and everyone is there for the one."

"But we ARE there for our friends and our teammates!" Ino exclaimed.

Takeda simply walked up to her face and stared her straight in the eyes as he pointed a finger out into the forest and told her, "You forgot one."

He turned and walked with the rest of his team into the thick of the forest, joining in the search for the black-clad Sage.

…..

Naruto was high up in a tree, sitting on a particularly thick branch, leaning his back up against the trunk and staring off into space. He had had enough of his so called 'friends' say that they were innocent when they knew full well what the hell they partook in.

He sensed Mileena and Ermac not too far away. He looked down to his right and sure enough, there stood Mileena, looking around for him. Apparently, Ermac either saw him or sensed him, because he saw Ermac pointing at him, making Mileena look up at him as well. Seeing he was spotted, he decided to jump down and join them on the ground.

He swung his legs over the branch he was on and scooted himself off of the tree limb and began his descent to the ground. Once he landed, he looked over at the two Outworlders and stood up straight.

"What?" he asked simply.

"I want to help you, Naruto," Mileena told him.

"You wish to strengthen Outworld, we will aid you in your conquest," Ermac told Naruto.

"Did the others follow you?" Naruto asked them.

Cassie, Jacqui, Jin, and Takeda came up behind Ermac and Cassie said, "Just us. Screw those other guys, especially after what we just heard."

"Hey, Naruto, for what its worth, I'm sorry you went through all of that," Takeda said to Naruto.

"That wasn't even a quarter of everything I had to deal with," Naruto said but waved it off. "It doesn't matter. Whats done is done. The mission continues, Mileena. Objectives are to get you back on your throne and you guys back to your home."

"And what about you man?" Jin said, sounding sincere for once.

Naruto just shook his head. "I really don't care."

…..

"Cassie said that Kotal Kahn has the Amulet," Sonya told her superior.

"How is this possible?" the person said to Sonya Blade. "She was supposed to retrieve it from Mileena."

"And she did," Sonya told him. "But she was double crossed by Kotal Kahn. He had them locked up, but then got free. Also, she said that someone apparently rescued Mileena, but from what I understand, poses no threat against them. As far as I know, Mileena is still alive, Kotal Kahn has the amulet, and Cassie and her team are still in Outworld continuing their mission."

"You didn't bring them back for more supplies or maybe reinforcements?" the person asked Sonya.

A little flustered, she said, "Well, no. I was upset at her for failing the most crucial part in the miss-"

"It does not matter Sonya Blade!" The man said angrily. "You know full well that one cannot complete their mission successfully if unprepared! Cassie did her best, as well as her team, and were tricked by a very clever man. It is not her fault. I am going to Outworld and retrieving them."

He began to walk away from the encampment he had met Sonya in as she said to him, "Wait a minute, your powers are severely weak in Outworld! What are you doing?!"

Raiden turned to her and said, "Recovering your daughter, like you should have already done."

He held up his hand and disappeared in a flash of lightning.

…

"We need to go back to Konoha," Ino said to everyone. "We need to resupply, regroup, and redeploy. We cant leave Naruto out here."

"Yeah," Kiba agreed. "Honestly I feel terrible, I never thought of everything in the past. Apparently it did more than we thought it would. We abandoned him before, I wont let it happen again."

"I agree," Kakashi said, nodding his head. He turned to Sasuke and said to him, "Can you create a portal for us Sasuke? We need more help if we're gonna do this."

"We cant leave Naruto here," Sasuke said simply.

"We're not," Kakashi told him. "We are going back to get more supplies and more reinforcements. I am not leaving him behind, you have my word on that."

Sasuke nodded his head and turned his back to the group. His chakra flared as his left eye opened wide, opening a portal looking like a purple and black abyss, saying, "Let's go."

One by one, they all jumped through the portal back to Konoha. Sasuke was the last one to leave, the portal closing behind him as he went through.

On the other side of the portal, the Konoha team came out through the portal created by Sasuke and into the Hokage tower. Tsunade stood up quickly as she looked at them and said in a worried tone, "Did you find him?!"

Kakashi stepped forward and said to the Sannin, "Yes, Tsunade. We found him, but he's still in a place called Outworld. Apparently he is on a self imposed mission to restore a woman named Mileena to her throne and to get another small group of people back to their corresponding home world."

"What world are they from?" Tsunade asked Kakashi.

"The team I'm talking about is from a place called Earthrealm," he told her.

"Ah, Earthrealm!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"You know of this place?" Sasuke asked Tsunade.

"Of course I do!" Tsunade said with a smiling face. "Do you have any idea how HUGE their casinos are?! Oohhhhh, man! Unfortunately I always lost. As usual."

"Then maybe you should come with us," Kiba said aloud. "We are here to get some more supplies and reinforcements and then we're out at Outworld again."

"Wait, how did you even know about Earthrealm to begin with?" Ino asked her.

"Ino dear, when you have traveled as much as I have, drank as much as I have, run away for as long as I have, you tend to find new places. I met someone named Sonya Blade. She was on a drinking binge, much like I was one day out in Tanzuki town ( I think that's the place it was called…you know the place where Naruto and Jiraiya found Tsunade? If that's not correct please let me know). She was there with her partner, Jax. They both were drinking heavily and laughing, talking about old times and apparently having a shot challenge. I challenged them to a drinking contest and, naturally, I won. Those lightweights couldn't handle their liquor against me, hahaha. Anyways, they took me back to Earthrealm through one of their portals."

"Why were they here at all?" Shikamaru asked her.

"They were celebrating a hard fought war against something named 'Netherrealm', another world of demons or something like that," Tsunade explained to the shadow wielder.

"So, you went back to this Earthrealm and then what?" Kiba asked.

"Just drank and drank and drank some more, then drank some more after that," she said. She sighed and then said, "That was fun. Sonya was a cool woman. And Jax was pretty cool, but pretty cheesy now that I think about it."

"Either way," Kakashi said to her, "We could really use your help. Please come with us, and anyone else you feel would be useful in our conquest to help Naruto in his own mission as well as getting him back home."

Tsunade nodded and snapped her fingers. Four ANBU appeared in front of her and she said to them, "Get me Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, Hanabi Hyuuga, and Choji Akamichi immediately, as well as the two elders."

"Hai!" the four ANBU said simultaneously before they disappeared.

About ten minutes later, everyone who was summoned appeared in front of the Fifth Hokage.

"Elders," Tsunade began, "You two will be running the village for an indefinite period of time while Kakashi and his current team, myself and my team of Hanabi, Shino, Choji, and Sakura go out search for Naruto. The Anbu Commander will run the Shinobi side while you two handle the civilian side of the village. This is to remain so until we return. Are there any questions?"

No one answered, so Tsunade nodded and said to Sasuke, "Sasuke Uchiha, can you create a portal that leads us directly to Naruto?"

Sasuke nodded his head and said to her, "I can create one that is within fifty yards of his location."

"Is that the closest you can get us?" Tsunade asked him.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Sasuke replied.

"That will have to do then," Tsunade said. She looked went to a wide chest on one side of the room and opened it. It contained at least fifty scrolls, each one looking the same as the last. She then turned to look at everyone and said to them, "Each of you grab two scrolls each. These are storage scrolls, each one containing three month's worth of food and supplies for an emergency mission. Take these and be ready to go."

One by one, each of the shinobi about to depart on the mission grabbed two scrolls. Tsunade, being the last one to grab her two scrolls, stuffed them inside of her green jacket and closed the chest and locked it. She then stood up and faced Sasuke and said, "Sasuke Uchiha, create the portal!"

"Hai!"

Sasuke turned towards one of the walls and once again his chakra flared as he created the portal, leading as close to Narutos position as he could possibly get.

"Its ready," he said to everyone.

"Move out!" Tsunade ordered.

One by one, Kakashi, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Sakura, Hinata, Hanabi, Ino, and Tsunade herself went through the portal. Sasuke entered last, the portal once again closing behind him.

A/N: here you go guys! How was this chapter? I know last time was a bit of a wait, so I wanted to make it up to you guys with another chapter the next day, I had MUCH more time to actually write it this time so I took advantage of it. So what do you all think of the story so far? I hope I'm going into detail enough. I honestly don't know why there are many more MK/Naruto crossovers out there, there is sooooooo much material to work with. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! As always, lemme know whats up! Until next time, Roku out.


	9. Chapter 9 Training

A/N: Hey guys whats up?! Sorry for the wait, but with finals in school coming up, you know things kinda get in the way of story writing, as I'm sure you all know how that works. Anyways, to make up for it, I made this chapter a little longer for your enjoyment.

I got a comment once before saying that I needed better story development, although my grammar was good. It was pointed out to me that there are some stories that had terrible or not so good grammar but very good story lines, and vice versa. So I believe, in that person's eyes, that maybe I'm right in the middle? Anyways, I honestly have to disagree with that point of view to a degree. I mean, if the grammar sucks ass, how can you follow the story in the first place? There was this one story that had incredibly good potential. It was a mortal kombat fic where if I remember correctly scorpion and mileena fell in love and a whole bunch of other stuff. It may sound kind of cheesy or whatever, but it really did have some very good potential. However, the ENTIRE thing was just flat out shot because of what? Sucky ass grammar. If you cant read it right, you cant follow it right, plain and simple.

I do respect other people's opinions, but that's just my take on it. Guys let me know if you agree or disagree on it, or with anything else. I am constantly looking to improve my writing skills, so everything helps in some way.

Without further ado, enjoy this next chapter!

NOTE: Remember, I know its easy, but the naruto in this story is NOT wearing the orange jumpsuit! Remember to look at the picture. That's his look.

A Broken Man

Chapter 9

Training

In the middle of the forest in Outworld, Naruto, Mileena, Ermac, Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda, and Kung Jin were standing in front of the wooden house that Naruto had just created, using his wood jutsu. Naruto stood aside holding open the door as they all walked in. Before he closed the door, he created fifty clones and sent them out to secure the outermost perimeter. After he did that, he created twenty more to surround the wooden house fifty yards out surrounding the house, giving the house two full circles of clone security. There was no way anyone was going to get close to them without him knowing about it first, and would also know if they were in the first circle or the second, giving him a very clear idea as to how far away they were, whoever the possible threat was. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any, but one can never be too prepared.

Before he went inside, he created one more clone with a little more chakra than the rest and said, "Go to the area where the battle was and seal the heads of the beast and the girl. Afterwards, burn the bodies and bring the sealed heads back to me."

"You got it boss!" the clone said before it took off via shunshin.

Naruto went inside the wooden house, closing the door behind him. Once inside, he turned to everyone inside and said to them all, "Alright, listen up. We are going to rest for tonight and then head on out tomorrow morning. Ermac, what information do you have against Kotal Kahn? Anything helps."

Ermac nodded as he said to Naruto, "We know that he only intends to unite Outworld for it to stand strong against its enemies. He does not rule with an iron will, he is actually very just. His only thorn in his side is Mileena, who wants to rule once more."

"And I will!" Mileena exclaimed.

"You will," Naruto agreed, "But not before you have had the proper training in your attitude and demeanor. That can make all the difference when it comes to ruling. Even a terrible ruler with a good attitude will last longer than a good ruler with a bad attitude. Patience, Mileena, patience."

"So how are we going to go about this?" Kung Jin asked Naruto. "We don't have a device or anything that can transport us back and I'm pretty sure you don't either."

"I don't," Naruto agreed, "But Kotal Kahn does I'm sure."

"Are you saying that you plan on getting through to Kotal Kahn's resources to use his stuff right in front of him?" Takeda said to Naruto.

"I am a ninja," Naruto told Takeda.

"So am I," Takeda told him, "And so is Scorpion, but I'm sure not even he would just charge in to Kotal Kahn's hands. That's a suicide mission!"

"Whoever said that I was charging in?" Naruto asked him.

Suddenly, four Kotal Kahns walked in from the shadows from the four corners of the room.

Everyone took a defensive stance as all four Kahns just stopped and stared at them all. After a moment, they burst into smoke.

"During our conversation," Naruto told everyone, "I made four shadow clones and sent them to each of the four corners. Once they were there, I had them all henge into Kotal Kahn. That was almost ten minutes ago."

"But you never did anything or said anything," Jacqui pointed out. "How did you even do that without us knowing anything?"

Naruto simple said to her, "I'm a ninja."

"Okay, I see your point," Takeda said to Naruto, "But that still doesn't quite explain how you plan on getting us back and fending off Kotal Kahn's entire army at the same time."

Naruto then received memories from one of his shadow clones from the inner circle of clones as he told them all inside, "We have company. It's the Konoha guys again. This time though, they have Tsunade with them as well as a few others."

"Hey," Cassie said to Naruto. "Did you just say Tsunade?"

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked her.

"Does she have blonde hair tied into two pony tails and have huge tits?" Cassie asked him.

Naruto couldn't help but slightly chuckle at the girl's bluntness and said, "Yeah that's her. How'd you know?"

"My mom used to drink with her a while ago, before I was born," Cassie told him. "She told me stories about her and her friend Jax, and at some point told me about this 'Tsunade' chick with, as she said to me, 'breasts that could make even a gay man straight'. Hahaha, that was pretty funny. I'd love to have tits like that you know."

"I would too," Jacqui said to her friend. She slightly squeezed her boobs together and said, "Still, I got a pair of D's, so I'm good."

"Lucky you," Cassie said. She pointed at her own and said to Jacqui, "I've only got a B cup. Not fair."

"Man, I can get used to this," Takeda said, looking between the two girls. "Talking about boobs…not a bad thing to talk about am I right?"

"Both of you fall short compared to me," Mileena said to the two Earthrealm women. "I have, according to you Earthrealmers, what you would call a double D. I am proud of them too, I might add." She then looked at Naruto and with a sexy voice she said to him, "I know Naruto likes them for sure."

They all heard a loud knock at the door and a voice say out loud from the other side, "Naruto! I know you're in there! It's me, Sakura! Let us in!"

It didn't take a genius to tell that Naruto was frustrated and just overly pissed off at the people from his home village. Mileena looked at him and honestly, in spite of her aggressive tarkatan blood flowing through her, just wanted to give the man a hug and hold him.

Naruto opened the door none to gently and said briskly, "Get in."

Sakura, taken aback by his attitude, slowly walked in. Naruto looked behind her to see if there was anyone else, but clearly they had just sent her. At least for the time being, the rest of them were standing back to gage his reactions.

"Naruto," Sakura began, "How come you haven't gone back home yet?"

"Because I still have a mission to do," Naruto responded to her as he closed the door.

"What mission?" Sakura asked him. "Lady Tsunade never assigned you a mission here in Outworld."

"That's right Sakura," Naruto responded. "She didn't, I took this mission upon myself."

"Why?" Sakura asked him.

"Because it's the right thing to do," Naruto responded to her incredulously, like she should have known that from the beginning. "If you have a choice to something right, then you should take it without hesitation. That's what it did."

"But you need to come back home," Sakura said to him, clasping her hands in front of her she walked a little closer saying, "You need to come back home. You need to come back to me."

Naruto stopped all movement and stared at her. After a few moments, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed as he said to her in barely contained anger, "Did you really think that that stupid little line that you probably rehearsed would actually work Sakura? That you could have used my past feelings for you against me?"

Seeing the slightly surprised look on her face only confirmed his thoughts, and, also seeing her crestfallen look, could also see that she really thought that it would work too.

"I absolutely cant fucking believe this," Naruto said to her. "You, my own teammate, actually were trying to use my own feelings towards you as a weapon to convince me to do what you wanted. Fuck. You. There's the door."

"But Naruto, why did you leave us in the first place?!" Sakura said aloud before anything else could be done.

"I already said it once," Naruto said. "And knowing you and your stupid thick headedness, you probably wont even pay any attention. Just like you never paid any attention to me back when we were kids, in the academy, and especially once you really did get Sasuke back. Which was, I might add, due to me bringing him back, and you still to this day have yet to thank me for it. Geez…fuck you Sakura. You used me from day one."

"I'm sorry!" Sakura blurted out.

"No you're not," Naruto said to her, waving his hand in dismissal. "You know what though? You said you wanted to know why I don't want to return to Konoha, right?"

Sakura nodded her head, "Yes, I really do. Its your home."

"Its YOUR home, Sakura!" Naruto yelled at her. "It was my own personal torture chamber! Nevermind that though. You said you wanted to know why, I will GLADLY show you why. Ermac!"

The being comprised of ten thousand souls or more walked up to Naruto and stopped by his side and said to him, "Ermac, are you able to transfer memories and feelings from one person to another?"

"We are able," Ermac said to him.

"Good. I would like you to recover all of my memories, and the feelings that went along with them, and transfer them to Sakura."

Naruto, looking at Sakura and told her, "After you see this, Sakura, you may wanna abandon the village too. Get ready."

Sakura nodded her head, face showing her determination. Ermac place one of his ghastly looking hands on top of Narutos head and his hand glowed a bright green. Ermac's eyes also glowed bright green throughout the duration of the memory absorption. After about a minute, the glowing stopped.

Ermac quickly transferred his hand from Narutos head onto the top of Sakura's head and his hand once again started glowing a bright green. Immediately, Sakura's body stiffened very painfully. She winced a lot, body jerking as if she was having a terrible nightmare in her sleep and could not wake up. Her mouth opened wide in a silent scream several times, and she was trying to breathe, but for some reason had serious trouble getting the air in her lungs. Her eyes opened wide as she fell to her knees, Ermac's hand still on her head, transferring the memories and feelings associated with them all. About a minute later, Ermac's hand, to Sakura's relief, removed itself from her head. Her body fell forward, her hands stopping her fall as she sat there on all fours, shaking uncontrollably from the pain, anger, loneliness, betrayal, and everything else that Naruto had ever felt and experienced until this very moment in time. Sakura began crying silently as she sat on her haunches and hugged herself and rocked back and forth slowly. Despite her hugging herself, she still shook violently.

"Now do you see?" Naruto asked her. "You were lucky, experiencing it like that."

Sakura looked up at him, still shaking and said to him in a light whisper, "H-how…a-am…I l-lucky?"

"You got it all at once, its done and over with," Naruto told her. He looked down at her and said to her, "Imagine all of that dragged out throughout your life, on top of no one ever being there for you. You had your parents and your friends. I had no one. Literally. It wasn't until I was thirteen that Iruka sensei was finally on my side. Yes, you are lucky Sakura. Now you know why I don't want to return to the village."

Sakura could only look ahead blankly. She finally understood what the pain her former teammate had gone through. And, she felt HORRIBLY guilty. All of the times she had dumped him violently? All of the times she, unintentionally or not, had him put his life on the line for her because she was too scared? Asked him to throw his life away to bring back her precious Sasuke? Which, even to this very moment, she still hadn't thanked him for it. She felt terrible.

"I..I-m sor-" Sakura tried to say before Naruto cut her off immediately saying,

"No!" He said abruptly. "I don't want to hear an apology from you that was practically forced. All I ask is that you understand. Which you do now to some degree. Now get the fuck out of here. If any of you want to talk to me, I will only talk to Lady Tsunade. Out of the entire damn village, she was the only one there for me. Get out Sakura. Now."

He turned his back on her and walked towards the center of his wooden house that he had created and sat down. He made a snake hand sign and a small pile of wood formed in the middle of the room. Performing a small fire jutsu, he made another little camp fire similar to the other one he had made earlier before the sneak attack by Ermac, Ferra and Torr. Sakura just stared at him.

Black mask, red scarf. Long sword on the back, sword belt on the chest. Shiny black shoulder pad on his left side with a red cloth hanging from it with the kanji for 'nine' on it. Orange sash and black cargo pants with a large weapons pouch on either leg. Red armored gauntlets with sharpened fingers in the form of a fox claw. Red armored greaves with pointed claws where the toes are. Blue eyes that were once bright, blue, full of life and vigor.

Now dull and damn near lifeless. A complete turn around from the orange loving idiot that she once knew. Was everything that she had known about him a lie? Or a cover up? Or had he really just changed, and everything caught up to him after the war? Sakura couldn't tell. One thing she did know though: as far as she was concerned, the orange loving, ramen loving idiot that once always chased after hand was officially dead, replaced by this man who was haunted by the ghosts of his past.

Sakura shakily stood up and said under her breath, "I'm sorry Naruto."

She turned towards the wooden door and slowly walked out. But before she closed it behind her, she looked up and said to him, "Thank you Naruto. For everything."

His back toward her, he never even bothered to respond as the door closed.

Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when the door closed. He just stared into the fire, the light from the flames dancing across his face.

Mileena walked up behind him and placed a tender hand on his shoulder and said, "I am sorry for your suffering."

Naruto didn't respond. Continuing to stare in the flames, Jacqui couldn't help but let a tear slide down her face. She quickly wiped it away, not wanting anyone to see. Unfortunately for her, Cassie saw it. Placing a hand on her friends shoulder, Jacqui looked and was surprised to see a few tears come from Cassie as well.

"We gotta help this guy," Jacqui said to her friend and superior.

"I know," Cassie told her. "And we will. We need to get home first and get debriefed though."

Takeda sat down next to Naruto and held out his hand. Naruto, only moving his eyes, looked at the offered hand.

"I don't wanna just be someone you need to escort home, Naruto," Takeda said to him. "If you'll allow it, I would like to be your friend. Truly good people are pretty hard to find these days."

Naruto looked at the hand, unsure of himself. Suddenly, he stood up and walked away.

"Hey!" Takeda said and stood up. He walked to Naruto and said to him, "You know you could have just said no."

"No," Naruto said simply, staring at the wall with his arms crossed. The entire duration, his stare was blank.

Takeda looked at Naruto and got an idea. Taking a few steps back, he put a couple of fingers to his head and concentrated.

He was surprised to hear the thoughts of his blonde escort.

 **No emotion, no pain…no emotion, no pain…no emotion, no pain…no emotion, no pain…no emotion, no pain…**

Lowering his hand, he slowly shook his head at the misfortune his fellow ninja had gone through. He just walked back to his superior and his crush and sat next to them. Kung Jin soon followed.

"Whats up Tak?" Jacqui asked him quietly.

"He's bad," Takeda said to his crush. "Just the same thought, over and over. I don't know what to do."

"I don't either," Cassie said to him quietly. "All we can do for the time being is just to get home and see what we can do from there."

"I agree," Jacqui said.

"Me too," Jin said. "Besides, I think its time for us to get some shut-eye. Goodnight guys."

"'Night," Takeda said to his friend. The two girls simply nodded their heads as they also laid down to rest.

Ermac was sitting next to Mileena who was also laying down, asleep. Ermac looked asleep to Naruto, but he couldn't tell. He honestly didn't care. He just went back to the fire and sat down, on the opposite side of everyone else. Staring at the flames, he let his only real thought burn away as he slowly faded into sleep as well, with one eye always open.

…

"What happened?" Ino asked her friend. Tsunade, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Shino, Choji, Hinata, and Hanabi stared at her in earnest. Sakura just looked at her friend sadly, tears beginning to well up in her eyes, even after crying all the way back to their hiding area. She thought she was done crying, apparently she wasn't.

"He…" Sakura tried to get out, but then she just started to bawl like a baby then. Ino held her close and began rubbing her back, whispering comforting words to her best friend. "What happened Sakura?" she asked her.

"He…he showed me," Sakura told her. "I saw it…I _felt_ it!"

"Felt what, Sakura?" Choji asked her.

"EVERYTHING!" Sakura suddenly burst out. "I FELT EVERYTHING! AND I CAUSED A HUGE PORTION OF IT! HIS PAIN….OOHHH GOD!" Sakura fell to her knees and cried in her hands uncontrollably.

Tsunade walked up to her student and said to her, "Sakura, what do you mean, he showed it to you?"

"He, he had some…some weird person come up and transfer his memories and feelings to me," she explained to her master. "From the moment of his birth, from his early childhood years, throughout his teen years, through the war…EVERYTHING! I felt it all, Lady Tsunade! Help me, please! Help him! Help Naruto!"

She resumed crying in her hands. Tsunade could only look at Kakashi, who could only share her somber expression. Apparently everything was worse than they thought, far worse.

"So he didn't just choose to abandon the village right off the bat," Tsunade said to the Hokage who had succeeded her.

"No," Kakashi agreed, "But it looks like it had developed into that. Honestly, I cant blame him one bit."

"I cant either," Tsunade told him, "But village rules are village rules. If he does really desert, he will be labeled as a missing nin, and I really don't want that. we need to bring him back."

"I'm sorry," Hanabi said, stepping forward to the two and said to them, "Lord Sixth, why are we even bothering with Naruto? I mean, I know he saved the world and all, but why bother with him if chooses to go off the deep end?"

"How DARE you?!" Tsunade said, snapping. She stood up and smacked Hanabi across the face and pointed at the shocked girl, holding her cheek that was now a beet red.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT BITCH!" Tsunade yelled at Hanabi. "ITS BECAUSE OF SNOBBY LITTLE PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHO CANT LOOK BEYOND THEIR OWN DAMNED NOSES THAT NARUTO IS THE WAY HE IS NOW! THE ONLY REASON I CALLED OFR YOU IN THIS MISSION IS BECAUSE WE COULD USE TWO BYAKUGAN USERS, SO ONE CAN REST WHILE THE OTHER IS ACTIVE! I SWEAR, HINATA IS THE ONLY DAMNED HYUUGA WORTH A DAMN! NOW YOU WILL GET YOUR DAMNED ATTITUDE STRAIGHT RIGHT NOW, OR YOU WILL SEE _EXACTLY_ WHY I WAS NAMED BOTH SANNIN AND HOKAGE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Hanabi visibly and audibly gulped as she slowly nodded her head. She had _never_ seen Lady Tsunade that angry before, and she was a very patient woman. She may have gotten aggravated here and there, but never outright pissed off. The fact that Tsunade acted like that towards her really was a blow to her ego.

"Sometimes I wish I could just burn that damned village," Tsunade said out loud. Narrowing her eyes, she said, "All right that's it! Everyone stand up and lets go!"

As everyone stood up, Kiba asked her, although cautiously, "Where are we going Lady Tsunade?"

Even though she wasn't Hokage anymore, Kiba thought it was best to use her title nonetheless, just to be on the safe side.

"We're going to see Naruto!"

…

A flash of lightning appeared right in front of the wooden house. Raiden turned around and faced the door and walked to it.

But before he could open it, he heard a pop of smoke behind him. He turned around once more to face the possible threat.

What stood before him was a young ninja, clad mostly in black, with a long red scarf, red armored gauntlets with sharpened claws and red armored greaves with sharpened talons, and a long sword on his back.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the person asked Raiden.

"I am Raiden, Protector of Earthrealm," Raiden answered the stranger.

The stranger's eyes widened for a second, and then he said to him, "Raiden, the God of Thunder?"

"That is correct," Raiden responded. "By how do you know me, may I ask?"

"From Mileena," the stranger said to him. Raiden narrowed his eyes and said to the stranger, "You are an ally of Mileena, then you are an enemy to me, and to Earthrealm."

"Hang on a second," the stranger said. "I do not wish to fight you. From my understanding, things were a little different from what they are now. Things have changed, Lord Raiden," the stranger said to him.

"How so?" Raiden asked the stranger. "How do I know you are not a threat to me directly? You are a ninja, deception are your greatest of weapons. I will not be fooled."

"What do I need to do to convince you that I am not a threat to you, Lord Raiden?" the stranger said to him.

The stranger unbuckled his sword strap and threw his weapon at the god's feet. He then lowered his mask, revealing his three whisker marks on each cheek. He also removed his gauntlets with the claws on them and threw those at the gods feet as well, free from all of his weapons aside from the talons on his armored greaves, he kneeled in front of the god of thunder and lowered his head, saying "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am originally from a village from the Elemental Nations called Konohagakure no Sato, or Konoha for short. I am also the Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku-"

"The Toad Sage?" Raiden interrupted. "I thought that Jiraiya of the Sannin was the Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku."

Sadly, Naruto said to Raiden, "He was, and he was also my sensei. He was killed by a group known as the Akatsuki. I became the Toad Sage shortly after."

"I do not believe that you are the Toad Sage," Raiden said to Naruto. "Jiraiya of the Sannin could not completely master Sage Mode, and he was an incredible shinobi. I do not believe that a young man such as yourself could master it, let alone attempt it at all!"

Still kneeling, Naruto said to Raiden, "If you will allow me, Lord Raiden, I will demonstrate my Sage Mode Transformation."

Normally, Raiden would not allow someone to become more powerful and over power him, whether they could or not didn't matter. However, this Naruto was calm and collective and respectful the entire duration of the conversation. Narrowing his eyes, he said to him and said to Naruto, "Very well, demonstrate your ability. However, be warned,"

Raiden held up one hand and a huge bolt of lightning struck his hand and Raiden seemed to hold the powerful element in his hand as it transformed into a sporadic ball of barely contained electricity and said, "If you try anything, Naruto Uzumaki, you will not survive."

"I am fully aware of this, Lord Raiden, "Naruto said, sitting down, "And thank you for allowing me this opportunity."

Closing his eyes and remaining completely still, Naruto began to absorb the essence that was nature energy. After about thirty seconds, Raiden could clearly see the oval-shaped orange markings appear around Narutos eyes. Naruto opened them, and the toad-like iris was also clear as day. Naruto slowly stood up, obviously in Sage Mode, and bowed to Raiden, saying, "I hope this is proof enough Lord Raiden. Fugaku-jiji taught me himself."

Raiden, able to see that this twenty year old boy indeed the Toad Sage, was quite surprised at this turn of events. Lowering his hand and disabling the lightning, he said to Naruto, "Very well, Naruto Uzumaki, you have me convinced that you are who you say you are. However, how is the situation changed, as you so claim?"

"Mileena has officially changed," Naruto explained to Raiden. "Not meaning to brag, but I am the one responsible for the change. You see, what happened was…."

Naruto explained what had happened from the moment he was accidentally thrown into his friends portal to the moment they are in now. Raiden, now understanding where this Sage is coming from, says to him, "Ok I understand. But, my priority is the safety and security of Earthrealm. How do I know that this change, having Mileena as Kahnum once more with Kotal Kahn as one of her top advisors, not endanger Earthrealm, or simply go back to what we are in now?"

"We cant," Naruto said. "But whats the point in not trying when you have a shot for peace, for everyone involved?"

"I understand," Raiden said to him. "Now what are you asking me?"

"Actually its quite simple, Lord Raiden," Naruto told the God of Thunder. He once again kneeled and said to him, "I need to eventually face off against Kotal Kahn, and my lightning ability is the only one that I lack full control of. I request that you train me in the art of controlling lightning."

Thinking, Raiden said to Naruto, "And if I did train you in wielding lightning, what would you do with it Naruto Uzumaki?"

Without hesitation, Naruto responded with, "To protect those closest to me and those who cannot defend themselves, Lord Raiden."

Raiden couldn't help but smirk to himself. It was very often that a teacher walked around and found someone who didn't want power for themselves.

Raiden walked to Naruto and said, "Rise, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto stood in front of the God of Thunder as he said to him, "Naruto, I hereby accept you as my apprentice in wielding lightning. First I need you to show me what you can do as far actually using it."

Naruto nodded and took a few steps back and, performing a few hand signs, created his own version of Kakashi's chidori, it looking like lightning with more of a rasengan shape. Naruto struggled to hold it, but it soon became too much and blew up in his hand, sending Naruto flying back and hitting a tree. Naruto stood up and said out loud, "FUCK that hurt!"

Raiden studied this and immediately found out the problem and told Naruto "Come here Uzumaki."

Naruto slightly limped as he walked to Raiden. Reaching down, a small and gentle stream of electricity came from Raiden's hand and reached Narutos legs, healing him. As he was healing him Raiden explained, "You have the actual creation and maintaining of the lightning correct. The problem is its containment."

"So I'm not holding it correctly or something?" Naruto asked.

Finished healing his apprentice's legs, he said to Naruto, "No. You do not contain lightning, it is impossible."

"What do you mean? I just saw you holding a ball of lighting in your hand a few minutes ago."

"That is what you perceive," Raiden said to him, "But that is not what is actually happening. Tell me, Naruto, what exactly is lightning?"

"Lightning is a form of raw electricity."

"Correct. Now, do you contain electricity Naruto Uzumaki?"

"No, it has to go somewhere or do something, it follows the easiest path."

"That is absolutely correct. So tell me, why are you trying to contain it?" Raiden asked.

"Because it's a jutsu," Naruto answered. "If you let a jutsu go haywire, it will damage the user as well as the target, maybe even more so."

"With other elements, that is true," Raiden agreed. "However, electricity is completely different from the others, as I'm sure you have noticed. You must guide it, allow it to somewhat flow through your body, with the actual electricity that is in your hand or whatever other form it takes as the main source. If you do this, you can wield an untold amount of lightning in the palm of your hand. Watch closely Naruto."

Naruto watched as Raiden opened his hand a ball of lightning suddenly appeared from thin air. As he looked closer though, he could vaguely see small and thin strands of electricity going through Raiden's body.

"Now you do the same Naruto," Raiden directed.

Naruto nodded and performed a few hand signs and a chidori appeared in Narutos hands. Still in Sage Mode, the lightning jutsu was three times as big as normal. Closing his eyes and concentrating, Naruto was able to slowly feel the electricity flow through his arm and back down into the actual jutsu itself. Feeling himself begin to lose control, he gritted his teeth and threw his arm to the side towards the forest, launching the jutsu like a lightning cannon. The lightning jutsu, in mid-flight, took the shape of a giant and narrow arrow head right before it hit a tree (Think of Sasuke's 'Indra's Arrow' attack). The tree exploded into hundred of little pieces, each and every one covered in electricity. As the parts of the tree fell to the ground, little sparks of electricity spread across the ground before vanishing for good.

"Damn," Naruto said. "That was cool."

"Congratulations," Raiden said to Naruto. "You have mastered the basic steps needed in order to wield lightning. The rest is now up to you. You actually had a very good understand of how it worked, you only needed help in that little area of the final step. From now on, it is now your own training that will further your abilities."

Naruto bowed and said, "Thank you so much Lord Raiden."

Just then, the door of the wooden house flew open and Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda, Kung Jin, Ermac, and Mileena came out and were at the ready, weapons and abilities ready to attack whoever the attacker was.

Seeing that it was just Naruto, they calmed down.

"Raiden!" Cassie said, relieved to see that it was just him. She walked up, putting her guns away and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to retrieve you and your team," he said to her, "something your ignorant mother should have done long ago."

Cassie relaxed and said, "Thank you. I don't why she did that, but whatever. When can we go?"

"Right now would be best," Raiden said to her.

"Alright, lets go you guys!" Cassie ordered.

Takeda, Jin, and Jacqui got up to her and Raiden but Jacqui said to Raiden, "Hey Raiden, we need to help Naruto too."

"I am aware," Raiden said to her. "But first we must get you home."

Turning to face Naruto, Raiden said "I will return shortly. For now, stay here."

Naruto nodded his understanding. Raiden raised his hand and in a flash of lightning, Raiden and the Earthrealm team had disappeared.

…..

A/N: Here you go guys! Lemme know what you all think! How was this chapter? Remember that all comments are appreciated! Until next time, Roku out.


	10. Chapter 10 Elimination

A/N: hey guys hows it going? First of all, to Apreditor, who said that the proper name was 'fukasaku', thank you very much. I knew it was something like that but I couldn't quite remember. That's what I meant, but I wrote down 'fugaku'. Too damn close if you ask me, haha. Anyways, thank you for the correction.

I feel like this story is really going down a great road. I feel that its well developed, or at least more so than my last story. If you all have any pointers or tips, I would really appreciate it.

I also would like to thank Lord Demolitions for his really great ideas! As I have said before, it was him who first suggested the idea of Raiden training Naruto in his lightning ability in the first place. Pretty cool idea.

Anyways, here is the next chapter for your enjoyment!

A Broken Man

Chapter 10

Elimination

Naruto looked at the spot in which Raiden had just taken the Earthrealm team back home. Staring blankly at the blackened spot on the ground, he recognized the fact that one of his tasks was now complete.

"Naruto?" Mileena asked him, stepping away from the wooden house and towards him. "Are you okay?"

Naruto didn't answer. Instead he just kept staring on ahead. His eyes narrowed and his body tensed up. Mileena noticed this and tried to reach out to him, but before she could make contact, Naruto yelled out to her, "Get back Mileena!"

She didn't move in time, but luckily for her Naruto did. He grabbed her and they shushinned onto the top of the roof of the wooden house as a spear thrown from the trees landed exactly where Mileena was half a second ago. Mileena looked at the area that the spear was thrown and saw nothing. She growled and retrieved her sais from their sheathes on her back and yelled out, "Come out and face me you cowards!"

"Shut up Mileena!" Naruto said harshly. "You don't even know what you're going up against! Stop being so damned brash and think! stop looking at what's in front of you! Underneath the underneath, Mileena! Stop forgetting! There's always more to what you can see! Ermac!"

The sorcerer-ninja materialized from green energy next to them on the roof. Naruto gave Mileena to Ermac and created ten clones around them and said to Ermac, "You get her to safety now, you understand? My clones will provide extra security. Do NOT let her out of your sight!"

"Where would you have us go?" Ermac asked Naruto. "How will you find us?"

"Go anywhere that's away from Kotal Kahn!" Naruto said as he crossed his arms in an 'x' in front of him, his clawed gauntlets ready to rip his unseen enemies to shreds. "don't worry, I'll find you, not get the fuck out of here!"

Ermac nodded and Ermac levitated and then disappeared with Mileena.

Naruto eyed the tree where the spear had come from. He pulled out a kunai with an explosive tag and threw it at the tree. Just before the kunai hit, he activated the tag, blowing the tree to smithereens. He jumped down and crouched low, in a similar looking style as the Gentle Fist, clawed gauntlets and talons on his greaves shining in the moonlight.

"I can sense all of you, no use in hiding," Naruto announced.

Immediately, at least seventy-five Oshtek soldiers came out from the tree lines and the bushes surrounding the immediate area. They were all armed with spears, swords both regular and oddly huge in size, shields, and knives that just looked cruel. Naruto knew that he would have a fight on his hands, regardless of how powerful he was. Seventy-five on one are never good odds.

"What the hell do you all want?" Naruto asked none of them particularly.

"Kotal Kahn wants Mileena!" One Oshtek, apparently the leader of the attack force, answered. "Hand her over, and you will not be harmed!"

The leader was a huge man. At least six and a half feet tall, he easily weighed about three hundred pounds, not an ounce of fat on him, pure muscle covered every inch of his body. Looking like an overgrown Oshtek toy, he carried a sword that looked much like Kotal Kahns saw-like sword. For all Naruto knew it may very well have been the same weapon. And he held it in one hand like it was a stick. The other arm held a large bronze shield that was oval in shape and had a large 'O' in the center. Likely it either stood for 'Oshtek' or maybe 'outworld'.

"Didn't you just see?" Naruto said to the leader. "I just had Mileena escorted out of here. As long as I'm alive, you will never get to her!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I was hoping you'd say that!" the large man boasted with his booming voice. Naruto thought that as far as size and strength, this man could easily give Torr a run for his money.

Holding his large sword up in the air, the leader shouted, "FOR KOTAL KAHN!"

With that battle cry, all of the Oshtek soldiers charged at Naruto.

His claws and talons gleamed in the moonlight, aching for the opportunity to spill some blood. Naruto smiled under his mask before he charged forward. One Oshtek soldier was closing in on him with his sword raised in the air. Before the blow could connect, Naruto jumped in the air and seemed to glide forward like a bullet. His body was parallel to the ground, clawed gauntlets held forward and was spinning. (Think of Raiden's flying attack, but spinning at the same time).

The result was, with the momentum and spinning force of Narutos attack combined with the razor sharp claws, the Oshtek soldiers torso was suddenly missing. Naruto flew straight through the man as if he was made of paper. Blood and gore flew everywhere as Naruto exited from the other side of the soldier. A mixture of shock and pain was frozen on the soldier's face before he fell to the ground, dead.

Naruto crouched and swatted away a spear that was thrust at him and cut the soldiers throat. He took that spear and threw it up and performed his famous sign and yelled out, "Multi-Shadow Spear Jutsu!"

The single spear turned into twenty and turned into a rain of steel as they all hit targets. Cries of pain and death were heard from around the area. Naruto ducked under a sword swipe aiming for his throat and shoved his hand forward, stabbing through the man's heart. The man fell back, dead before he hit the ground. Two came at him from either side, one with a spear and the other with a shield. Naruto crouched low on the ground, barely dodging the spear thrust. Naruto ducking caused the spear wielding Oshtek to miss and hit the other one from Narutos other side, spearing him in the chest. Naruto rolled out from under the spear and jumped, performing a roundhouse kick in the air that connected with the spearman's jaw. The spearman stumbled backwards and Naruto yanked the spear from the unfortunate Oshtek fool and threw it at the original owner. The spear hit the man square in the throat, the spear going though his throat easily. The man was left with a huge hole in his neck and fell to the ground, dead.

Naruto created ten clones that went out to assist him in dealing out death and carnage to the group that tried to ambush him and Mileena. He looked at his armored hands, the claws bathing in blood. He smiled ferally underneath his mask. He once again charged forward and jumped in the middle of about twenty Oshtek soldiers. When he landed, he quickly performed a small series of hand signs and yelled out, "Wind Style: Vortex Wall!"

The twenty soldiers that surrounded him were suddenly blown away by an invisible force. They all flew away about ten feet. Naruto used that time to face the leader who was about fifty feet away and charging at him, yelling incoherently. Naruto performed a few more hand signs and held out his hands and a giant rasengan appeared, than was covered in fire.

"FALMING RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled out, then launched the jutsu.

The leader stopped dead in his tracks and then moved out of the way as the giant ball of energy coated in fire whizzed by him. He could literally feel the heat from the attack start to burn his skin. He could tell that if that had actually hit him, he would seize to exist entirely.

He watched as the jutsu took down several trees before exploding, creating a huge cloud of dust and heat to come their way. Everyone had to shield their eyes, but Naruto just stood there. The forceful gust of wind and dust blew over them all. Narutos scarf blew behind him in the strong gusts, and the ones closest to the actual explosion suffered from intense third degree burns. Even though the explosion itself was far off, the heat radiating from it reached all of them easily.

Naruto walked forward after the gusts died down. By this point, only about fifteen of the seventy-five remained. Eight of the ones left still able to fight stood up between Naruto and their leader. In a split second, Naruto appeared behind them, sword drawn. The blade itself was about four feet long and pitch black, with a depiction of a blood red dragon going down the blade. Blood coated the blade and was dripping off of the point of the blade. Naruto stood up and flicked the blood off, twirled it and sheathed his sword back into his sheathe on his back. The moment it was properly sheathed, the eight men behind him fell to pieces. Blood and limbs fell to the ground mixed with eight death cries in the air.

Now only seven more remained, minus the leader. They suddenly surrounded him, all having shields and spears pointed at him. Naruto stopped and looked at the seven fools around him. He smiled under his mask and threw a smoke bomb on the ground, giving the chance to disappear.

The seven men looked around as the voice of Naruto was heard in the air, "Hmmm…Let's try something new, shall we?"

The area then began to heat up as little tendrils of electricity would spark randomly around them all. Beginning to freak out, all seven of the men turned around and began to run off. Before they could get very far, Narutos voice was once again heard as he said from thin air, "I give this one credit to my friend Sasuke. Lightning Style: Chidori Stream!"

Naruto appeared in the center of the seven men once again. In slow motion, one could see that he had a chidori in his hand and was aiming for the ground. When Naruto landed, he immediately kneeled to the ground and thrust his hand down like he was summoning. The lightning from the chidori attack suddenly spread quickly and erratically. Seven large streams of electricity danced across the ground, each one aiming for their intended targets. The seven men never got very far, as the electricity reached them and fried them where they stood.

The leader was haunted by their screams that filled the air. The frying of flesh could be heard as the bodies of the seven men could be heard very clearly. Their screams had died out long ago. Their bodies were only standing from the muscles locking up, holding them in place as the electricity coursing through their already dead bodies. Their skeletons could be visibly seen with every flash of lightning going through them. finally, after what seemed like an hour but was only about a minute, the jutsu was cancelled out by Naruto, and the seven blackened bodies fell to the ground. Smoke could be seen rising from the freshly charred bodies like they were on a grill for far too long. Their mouths were locked open, forever showing the intensity of their final screams before their heart finally stopped beating. Naruto stood up and popped his neck and said to no one in particular, "Ah, that was fun."

He began to walk to the leader, who was staring at his men around him, all of them slaughtered. Some were cut to ribbons, others were fried, others were torn through. Either way, it didn't lessen the fact that the leader had lost his entire group to a single man. He looked at Naruto who was about twenty feet away. In the blink of an eye, Naruto closed the distance and grabbed his throat.

The man was choking on the ninja's grip on his windpipe. He dropped his weapons and tried to wrench the hand off of his throat, but to no avail. Naruto just looked in the man's eyes and brought him down to Narutos eye level. The leader saw the dullness in Narutos eyes, the deadness. Naruto threw the man down in front of him. The man choked, trying to get that precious life giving air back into his lungs.

"Did Kotal Kahn send you and your group exclusively?" Naruto asked the man, "Or were you already a part of the search group to begin with?"

The leader just stared at Naruto with hate and malice. Naruto kicked the man in the face, his talons on his greaves severely cutting the mans face and knocking off his Oshtek helmet. The leader stood up and faced Naruto, leaning down to pick up his huge sword.

"Answer my questions, and you'll be spared," Naruto said to him as the sword was being lifted, "Resist, and I will kill you slowly." He held up a bloody gauntlet and said, "So, which is it gonna be?"

The leader looked at Naruto and his claw. He then lowered his blade and said, "We were all sent exclusively," he answered in a deep voice. "Kotal Kahn called off the rest of the search party, but called for us and sent us out to search for you and Mileena and kill you both and report with your head."

"Ah, I see," Naruto said. "Is that all?"

"Y-Yes," The leader said. "Now…you said if I answered your questions, you would spare me."

"I did, didn't I," Naruto said. He flicked the blood off of his gauntlets and said, "Very well, you may go. But first, I need something from you. Where is Kotal Kahn now?"

"He…He is still at his throne hall," the leader answered. "He is normally there, unless he is called out for whatever reason."

"Good. And you see him frequently?"

"Enough, yes."

"Good."

Naruto, in a flash, drew his sword and cut the man's head off with one quick strike. Once again flicking the blood off, he sheathed it. Just then, Naruto sensed his clone that he had sent out earlier return with the scroll.

"Hey boss!" The clone said as it landed beside its creator. It handed him the scroll and said, "The idiots heads are in there just as you asked."

"Excellent," Naruto said. He looked at the clone and said, "Thanks."

The clone nodded before it dissipated into smoke. Naruto unfurled the scroll and laid it on the ground. He grabbed the severed head of the Oshtek leader and placed it onto the scroll and put his hands together and said, "Fuuin!"

The severed head soon was sealed away with Torr and Ferra's severed heads. Naruto rolled up the scroll and created a powerful clone. The clone popped into existence and said, "Whats up boss?"

"I need you to henge into that fool right there," Naruto said, pointing at the dead leader and continued to say, "and take this scroll to Kotal Kahn and give him one last warning. You know what to do."

The clone nodded and henged into the leader of the Oshtek that Naruto had just decimated.

The 'leader' then shushinned out of sight, heading towards his objective. Naruto turned around and looked at all of the dead bodies. Not wanting to leave any evidence as to where he was or what had happened, he produced another scroll and placed it on the ground. Channeling a lot more chakra, he clapped his hands together and yelled out, "Fuuin!"

All of the dead bodies and severed limbs were sealed into the scroll that Naruto had laid out. Once all of the deceased people were gone from the battlefield, Naruto rolled up the scroll. He walked back inside to his wooden house that surprisingly didn't take any damage at all from the failed ambush. He closed the door behind him and walked to the fire that was once again in the center of his self-made home and threw the scroll with all the sealed bodies in the flames and watched them burn. He sat down and closed his eyes to rest when the front door bust open and Mileena walked in quickly with Ermac right behind her.

"Naruto!" Mileena cried out desperately. Seeing him by the fire, she ran up and kneeled behind him and hugged him. "If you ever do that again I'll kill you myself!"

Naruto couldn't help but smirk a little at her little display of affection. "Are you and Ermac alright?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes," Mileena replied. "We didn't get very far when we saw that huge explosion. Was that from you?"

"That was me flaming rasengan at full power, yeah," Naruto replied.

"And who was it that caused you to use it?" Mileena asked. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm only hurt because there wasn't more for me to kill," Naruto said plainly. "It was about a hundred of those fools that Kotal Kahn employs, tek warriors or whatever they're called."

"Oshtek," Mileena corrected.

"Yeah, about a few squads of them," Naruto said to her. "They tried to ambush us, intent on killing us. I sent a clone disguised as their leader to send Kahn a message. I'm tired of his games. He wants to challenge me when I give him fair warning? So be it. He'll learn not to mess with the Jinchurriki of the Nine Tailed Fox."

…..

Kotal Kahn was on his throne talking to D'Vorah about their plans to find and kill Mileena when an Oshtek guard walked up to him and said, "My Lord, Dram has returned and wishes to see you."

"Ah, the leader of the extermination squads I sent out to kill the intruder and Mileena has returned, D'Vorah," Kotal Kahn said to her. He looked at the guard and said, "Very well, send him in."

The guard bowed and left. A few minutes later, the guard returned with the same leader of the extermination squads that Naruto had destroyed.

The guard left and the huge form of Dram stopped a few feet away from Kotal Kahn and bowed.

"Greetings, my Lord," the deep voice of Dram spoke, his booming voice easily heard in the small area of Kotal Kahn's encampment. **(The little area that Kotal Kahn is in when he has Mileena killed originally in MKX…what is that place exactly? It doesn't look like an actual building, more like a camp. If anyone knows what it really is, please let me know.)**

"I do have a message for you, my Lord," Dram said to Kotal Kahn.

"A message?" Kotal Kahn said, curious. "From whom, Dram?"

"From the intruder," Dram told his leader. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is the jinchurriki of the Nine Tailed Fox and the Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku. He had me bring this message to you."

The form of Dram retrieved the scroll that was given to him and placed it on the ground.

"What is this?" Kotal Kahn asked Dram.

"I am about to show you my Lord," Dram said to Kahn.

Once the scroll was completely unfurled and laid out in front of the ground in front of Kotal Kahn, Kotal Kahn saw that Dram started to do something weird with his hands, and then clapped his hands together and said aloud, "Unseal!"

Kotal Kahn had never seen Dram do this sort of thing before. Smoke began to arise from the scroll, and a puff of smoke later, the severed head of Dram, the severed head that was still connected to the spine of Ferra, and the two halves of Torr's severed head appeared on top of the scroll, eyes blank and wide in horror, mouths still wide open in their final shriek of pain.

Kotal Kahn looked at Dram furiously and yelled out, "What kind of trick is this Dram?!"

'Dram' smiled as he stood up. He clapped his hands together one more time and said "Kai!", and smoke appeared around Dram. A moment later revealed it to actually be Naruto henged as Dram.

"THIS is the message, Kotal Kahn!" Naruto yelled out. He pointed a finger at him and said loudly, "I gave you a chance to back off, Kotal Kahn! I gave you an opportunity to live in peace! Your act of ordering a series of extermination squads to ambush me and Mileena are now an act of a new conflict! Torr, Ferra, AND Dram are now dead because of your foolish actions! Also, just so you know, Ermac is also at my side now! You have SERIOUSLY fucked up Kotal Kahn! Prepare to face the consequences! NO ONE double-crosses Naruto Uzumaki!"

Suddenly, Naruto popped into smoke, the clone seizing to exist.

Kotal Kahn was absolutely furious. He stared at the severed heads of his subordinates and yelled out, "I GAVE NO SUCH ORDER!"

A/N: hey guys so heres the next chapter. So yeah, like I said, that little place that Kotal Kahn is in during the scene in MKX where Mileena is executed, what place is that? A tent, building, castle, or what? It never was clear to me. Anyways, you all know the drill, lemme know what you all think! until next time, Roku out.


	11. Chapter 11 The Shell Cracks a Little

A/N: hey guys hows it going? Just want to give a shout out to Thayerblue1. Seriously, if you guys have not checked this guy out, you are seriously wasting your time. Go read his stories!

Anyways, no news as of yet, so enjoy the story!

A Broken Man

Chapter 11

The Shell Cracks a Little

"I GAVE NO SUCH ORDER!" Kotal Kahn yelled out as he stood from his throne in his encampment. He yelled out, "WHO GAVE THAT ORDER TO ATTACK?! GUARDS!"

Four guards came running inside the encampment and stood at attention as Kotal Kahn said to them, "I want you four to go to the dispatch hall and find out who ordered those extermination squads to attack, report to me immediately when you find out who approved the order!"

"Yes sir!" The four guards said at once right before they left in a hurry.

"D'Vorah," Kotal Kahn said, turning to her, "I want you to go with them. if you find the culprit, bring him to me, alive. And while you're at it, you might as well transport the amulet to the Forbidden Chambers, across the sea."

"As you wish, my emperor," D'Vorah said right before she left, smiling.

"I will find you," Kotal Kahn said to no one. "And your head will decorate my wall."

Erron Black walked in and said nonchalantly to Kahn, "Heard the news. Want me to take a look?"

"How did you discover it?" he asked his employee.

"How can I not," Erron said back to him, "With your voice going al across Outworld like that, you could wake the dead. You want me to take a look?"

"Yes," Kotal Kahn said. "I don't care who finds this person, I just want him in front of me on his knees!"

"I'll get started then," Erron Black said as he turned around and exited the tent.

…

D'Vorah was walking along the dock towards the ship, the two guards following behind her carrying the chest that contained Shinnok's Amulet. She was planning on exactly how to get to her destination when she realized she wasn't alone.

Stopping suddenly, she turned around to face her escorts.

"Is there a problem?" the guard on the left asked her.

"Two problems," D'Vorah said, looking between the two men in Oshtek gear. Without warning, she thrust her hands up right in front of their faces as acid was sprayed onto the men's faces, melting them and killing them quickly. They fell to the ground, dead.

D'Vorah knelt on the dock and unlocked the chest. Opening the lid, she basked in the light that the amulet seemed to give off. She carefully lifted it from its confinement and admired its beauty, smiling. She tucked it away in her cloak and walked off back towards the way they came from, having a very different destination than the Forbidden Chambers that they needed to take a boat to get to. Soon, Shinnok, the Fallen Elder God, would be free once again.

…

Naruto sat in his wooden house in front of the fire, basking in its warmth. Although he had no trouble dealing with any kind of threat at any given time, right now, he would much rather just stare into the fire's majestic flames and possibly fall asleep and allow his worn-out body to rest. Mileena was a little worried about him. Ermac was not too far from either of them, seemingly staring off into space. However, if one looked closely, they would be able to see that Ermac was keeping a close eye on not only Naruto, but also Mileena as well. Just because Naruto had shown him that Mileena had the benefit of Outworld at heart didn't mean that she could revert to her old self. So far, no such signs were clearly visible, but he would be there to finish her off if she tended to slip off the deep end again.

Naruto knew they were coming. He could sense them from a mile away, literally. It was only a few minutes or so before they would get here. Why couldn't people just leave him the hell alone? No one had any trouble at all doing that just a few short years ago. Now that Naruto really thought about it, he had only been a shinobi for about a quarter of his life. Everything else before that change of pace was pure hell for him. Torture, starvation, dehydration, being ignored, being glared at, terrible housing, terrible clothing options…everything he had or had to deal with was shit for him. While everyone else was jolly and happy, he was depressed and sad. While everyone else had a family and slept warmed up in their comfortable beds, he was an orphan and slept pretty much on the ground, the so called 'bed' he had was just a lumpy old sack of worn-out springs. While everyone else was happy and had friends, he was depressed and alone. While everyone else had someone to comfort them when in pain or was down in the dumps, Naruto was always alone and suffered in despair.

And people question why he was the way he is now. Now real human would be able to live through all of that and come out unscathed.

He felt the chakra signatures of many familiar people right outside of his wooden house. Getting a little agitated now that he couldn't just be left alone, he quickly got to his feet and went to the door and forcefully opened it and said, "What?!"

Tsunade, in the middle of all of the Konoha group, was shocked at Narutos demeanor.

"Hello Naruto," Tsunade greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm fucking pissed off, Tsunade!" Naruto exclaimed. "Too many damn things have happened lately, and I just need a damn break! Yet everyone is either hounding on me, I have to rescue someone, have to fight a shitload of bastards off, or whatever! Cant you people just leave me the fuck alone?! You all never had a problem of doing that before!"

SLAM!

Naruto slammed the door so hard that the frame cracked and splintered a little bit. Tsunade was shocked, her Naruto had never displayed this type of behavior before. She turned to Ino and asked her quietly, "Ino, do you recognize whats going on with Naruto? He is clearly not himself in any way."

Ino slightly nodded her head and explained, "Yes, Lady Tsunade. Sometimes the human mind can block a lot of traumatic events, especially in childhood. However, in some cases, those memories or feelings that have been suppressed over time eventually start to show themselves, whether or not the victim actually realizes it. It looks like as if that's whats happening to Naruto now."

Tsunade nodded her head, accepting the explanation saying, "That actually makes sense. He was always so full of joy and vigor before. Now though, he just seems like a being full of hate and malice with only a trace of his former self."

"We need to go in there," Sasuke said to Tsunade. "He never gave up one me when I was lost. I wont give up on him."

"None of us will," Tsunade told him, looking at everyone. "Ne never gave up on any of us, especially whenever it was even harder for him. We wont let him hang out to dry."

Then, the door opened and Mileena stepped out and stopped in front of the group and announced, "I am Mileena, Kahnum of Outworld. Naruto is my partner and lover." She withdrew her sais and held them out threatingly. "I will not allow you to come closer if you intend to hurt Naruto in any way!"

Kiba was about to say something brash when Tsunade held up her hand, signaling him to stay quiet. "We are not going to hurt him at all," Tsunade told Mileena. "I am Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage, and Naruto is like the son I never had. I love him with all of my heart, and I just want to help him. Naruto has helped everyone us here and more on a personal level and beyond, and we are determined to help him get out of this rut he seems to be stuck in. We are here to help, Mileena."

Mileena narrowed her eyes and said, "Then why did he just tell me to not let any of you in?"

Tsunade had a hard time hiding the hurt in her voice as she said, "He'll come around, he knows that he can count on me at the very least."

Naruto stepped out of the wooden house, no expression in his eyes. Ermac followed right behind him. When they were both outside and far enough, Naruto turned around and looked at the house as he clapped his hands and said, "Kai!"

The wooden house collapsed in on itself, crumbling into several hundred pieces of wood and splinters. After the dust settled, Naruto performed a fire jutsu, burning the wood, creating a large bonfire.

Lowering his hands from casting the jutsu, he turned around to look at the Konoha group and walked up to Tsunade and asked her, "Can I really count on you?"

"Of course you can," Tsunade said to him affectionately. She grabbed him and wrapped him in a tight hug. "I'm always here for you, Naruto. Don't you ever forget that."

Naruto hugged her back, although careful with his clawed gauntlets. Mileena, along with everyone else, were a little shocked as to how easily Tsunade had just calmed the storm that was within the blonde jinchurriki.

"What the hell?" Kiba said incredulously. "How the hell is this going on right now? Why are we wasting our time trying to cheer this hopeless guy up when we could have just sent Tsunade to bring him back?"

"Kiba!" Hinata scolded her husband. "You apologize right now!"

"Why?!" Kiba argued back. "You were here with us, all that time we've been wasting! Come on Naruto! Let's go home, right now!"

Hinata, now angry at her idiot of a husband, activated her byakugan and yelled out, "HYA!"

She struck Kiba directly in the center of his torso, shutting down his chakra core and knocking him out cold. She looked up ate everyone, especially Naruto, and said to them all, "Sorry for my husband's rash behavior. We will definitely have a talk about it once we get home. It's ok Naruto, don't let anything he said get you ok?"

Naruto could only stare ahead. Tsunade could tell that Naruto had just reverted back into his little shell due to Kiba's words. Aggravated, Tsunade turned to Hinata and told her sternly, "When he wakes up, you bring him straight to me, understand?"

"Hai, Lady Tsunade," Hinata nodded.

"Everyone, listen up," Kakashi spoke up, "I want you all to scout everywhere for potential threats as we are in an area that is likely very hostile. I want one byakugan on at all times. Hanabi, you take the first watch with yours, Hinata will be after you have used yours after an hour. Understood?"

"Hai, Rokudaime," Hanabi responded. (Correct if I'm wrong, but 'Rokudaime' is 'Lord Sixth', right?)

"Shino," Kakashi continued, "I want you to spread out your bugs in a mile wide radius. Understood?"

"Hai, Rokudaime."

"Shikamaru, I want you to go out and set those traps of yours, the trap lines set with exploding tags."

"Got it."

"Sasuke, I want you to cast a large genjutsu around the entire area. Make it seem like this area doesn't exist."

"Understood."

"Everyone else, you are on guard detail. Lets set down here and make camp, its late. Ino, you have first watch."

"Ok Hokage sama."

"Any questions?" Kakashi asked. Getting silence in return, he said, "Go!"

Everyone shushinned away to complete their various tasks. Hanabi ran up high in the tree nearest them to activate her bloodline. Shino lifted his sleeves as hundreds of thousands of his chakra bugs littered the air, seeming to make the already night sky become even darker, if that were even possible. The bugs spread out all over the forest in the mountains they were currently in. Shikamaru, with surprising zeal and energy, went around the entire area around their camp and set trap after trap after trap after trap. He left no area uncovered. If someone was coming for any reason whatsoever, they would know about it. Sasuke, closing his eyes and gathering chakra, opened his eyes and activated his sharingan and cast a genjutsu around the area. The entire mile radius of forest they were in seemed to shimmer out of existence.

Tsunade took one of her two scrolls inside of her jacket and opened it. The specific scroll she had retrieved turned out to be a large tent capable of fitting thirty people in it. As she unsealed it, the tent was already set up with cots for everyone. It was just the standard tent, so they were still standing on dirt and forest floor. The tent's main purpose was to provide a temporary shelter from the cold light air.

Kakashi walked inside and started a larger than normal sized fire to warm the place up.

Naruto said emotionlessly to Tsunade, "I could have made another wood house."

"I'm sure you could have," Tsunade said to him with a warm smile, rolling up the scroll and putting it back in her jacket and told him, "But I'm tired of having you do stuff for us. Its our turn to help you out, Naruto. You just sit back and relax."

Naruto only slightly nodded and sat down in front of the fire. Tsunade could only watch on sadly as he did so.

"I'm trying, Naruto," she said to herself quietly. "I'm trying."

Although didn't know, but Naruto heard her. What she said put a small smile on his face.

…..

"Fuck you mom!" Cassie yelled at her mother back in Earthrealm at their base camp.

"You will address me by my proper rank and-" Sonya began before her daughter cut her off.

"No!" Cassie said defiantly. "Fuck you, 'general'! is that better?!"

"You are acting like such a teenager you kn-"

"What, like a teenager?! How the fuck would you know mom? Oh yeah, that's right, you weren't there! So once again, fuck you! You left me and my team out there to fucking rot you stupid bitch! How the hell did you even get your rank anyway, by sucking everyone's dick or what?!"

"How DARE you! I worked my entire life for this-"

"Yeah, you worked and ditched your own husband and child, 'Mom'!" Cassie said loudly. "We had to have a complete stranger help us out! Oh, and uh, by the way, he's fucking hot too! Jacqui and I both wanted bigger tits to impress him, but oh fucking well. Point is, we had to rely on someone who we didn't know at all to help us out, instead of relying on MY MOTHER!" Cassie yelled. She grit her teeth and relaxed a little as her father came into the tent. Cassie went to him and hugged him tightly. Cassie may have been a grown woman now, but every woman, whether they want to admit it or not, always craves for their man to protect them, be it father or lover. Just because they can become or already are taking care of themselves doesn't mean they don't want that sense of security and warmth.

Johnny hugged his daughter close as he whispered to her softly. Cassie was on the verge of tears. Not from anger or pain, but from disappointment. She knew that her mother was cold hearted, but leaving her and her daughter out there alone to fend for themselves completely out of anger was a whole new low even for her.

"Go outside and grab some chow," Johnny told his daughter. "I'll be out in a bit and you can tell me what happened."

Cassie nodded in her dad's shirt and gave him one last squeeze before straightening herself out before leaving the tent. Once he was sure Cassie was gone from their sights, Johnny turned around and stomped up to his wife and punched her in her jaw as hard as he possibly could. Sonya was shocked beyond belief. Her ex-husband had just socked her in her jaw, fucking HARD too!

Turning to face him she said slowly, "I will have you arrested Ca-"

"You!" Johnny whispered furiously, pointed a finger an inch from her nose, "Shut the fuck up! You shut up right FUCKING now!"

Sonya was more than a little surprised at his attitude. Johnny was always the comic of every situation given. This was completely unlike him in every way there was.

"You, general, left my daughter out there, in a hostile environment, with nothing but the skin on their backs," he told her, eyes showing her how very pissed off he was at the moment. "How dare you, Sonya! You know what, fuck you and your 'responsibilities' bullshit. You know what? Fine, have it your way. Cassie is MY daughter, Sonya, not yours!"

"Cassie is my daughter too Cage!" Sonya exclaimed.

"Then why the hell did you leave her?!" Johnny said to his ex-wife. "You left her for your 'responsibilities'! Cassie was…IS…your most important responsibility! Apparently you have forgotten that or just didn't give a damn, I don't care. All I know is this-"

Johnny began to hit Sonya in her stomach with each word as he said forcefully, "if-you-EVER-endanger-my-daughter-again-I-WILL-KILL-YOU!"

On the last word, he uppercutted her, causing her to fall on a desk and breaking it.

"That was for Cassie, General," Johnny said before he walked out of the tent.

Sonya didn't move for a while. Sonya wasn't really hurt, she had taken several blows much harder and more times than she cared to count, so her body had been conditioned to take a few blows here and there. However, her pride and heart were hurt very badly. Still laying on the broken desk, she brought her hands up to her face to muffle her crying.

…

Naruto walked outside of the tent Tsunade had unsealed earlier and walked about fifty yards away and created a smaller wooden house. He walked in the front door and made another little fire in the center and sat down in front of it once again. This was his comfort zone. In a house that he made, in front of a fire he made, a place where he knew no one could hide before he got there to ambush him or anything. His own personal little safe haven that he could create at any time he wanted.

He heard the front door open and could already tell that it was Mileena. He could tell because even though she was a ferocious woman, she walked and carried herself like a queen he knew she was meant to be. She closed the door behind her and sat next to him, basking in the warmth from the fire and him. She placed a hand on his knee and told him, "Naruto."

Naruto just simply said, "Hm."

Mileena scooted closer to him and moved her hand from his knee and up his arm underneath the red cloth and armored shoulder pad. Her hand then went across his chest and she said to him, "I want to be with you my love. Lets forget about everyone and everything. Let it just be you and I."

Naruto looked at her as she tried to get even closer. She said to him, "I can sense your pain, Naruto. Let me heal you darling. Tsunade may be like a mother figure to you, but I can be your lover my love."

Her hand lowered his mask slowly. When it was finally down and exposing his entire face, she stroked his cheek and felt that he was severely cold.

"You are freezing Naruto," she told him. Taking off her own mask and undoing her top, she said to him, "Come, let me warm you."

They both leaned towards each other and kissed gently but passionately. It soon reached a deeper kiss and more frantic as Mileena and Naruto both scrambled to get out of their clothes and armor. Finally fully nude, they came close together when Mileena sat in his lap. They were still kissing passionately as they tried to express their feelings for each other with their caresses and kissing. She felt his crotch rub against her lower lips, earning a moan into his mouth while they kissed. Tired of waiting, Mileena broke the kiss and said to him, "Fill me my love."

She sat up a little to allow him free room to move. She reached down and grabbed his member as she guided it into her slowly. Forgetting how large he had been, Mileena gasped as he entered her once again. Fully inside, Naruto felt Mileena wrap her legs around his lower back and began to slowly rock her hips back and forth. Mileena just looked into her lover's eyes and saw life in them again. She smiled as he groaned in pleasure. She in return moaned loudly as his tip kissed her womb's entrance and almost came on the spot. Her legs slightly shook, not expecting that brief but huge wave of pleasure that had just went through her body. She saw Naruto have a mischievous smirk and wondered what he had planned.

She wasn't prepared when Naruto stood up with her still on him with her legs wrapped around him. He grabbed her ass with both hands and brought her into a passionate kiss. She closed her eyes enjoying the kiss, but then opened wide and began to moan loudly in his mouth as began to unmercifully pound into her, his tip just prodding against her womb every time he went in. her arms clutched tightly around his beck as she rode the Naruto train as he went to town on her. She couldn't help but throw her head back and let out a throaty moan that seemed to fill the house as he filled her and emptied her and repeated the process continuously. She felt his balls slap against her ass every time he thrust inside of her and his abs hit her clit, providing maximum stimulation. In no time at all, Mileena was already nearing her climax. Her eyes rolled in the back her of her head and her entire body shook with a huge orgasm, felling wave after wave after wave. Her inner muscles clamped down on Narutos dick, milking him of his seed and with a loud grunt and one last huge thrust, he penetrated her womb a little and filled her up as much as he could, not letting a single drop of his essence go to waste.

Mileena's stomach bulged slightly from being filled up by her lover. She loved how good he could make her feel. He pulled out of her and a large puddle of his seed fell from her and pooled onto the ground. They moved closer to the fire and laid down next to each other. Mileena caressed his cheek as his eyes drooped heavily, quickly sending him into sleep. Mileena smile at herself for a job well done. She wanted to please her man, make him feel warm and wanted, and help him relax so he could rest. She got all three done in one shot. She smiled at herself as she realized something that she never thought herself to be capable of.

I love you, Naruto," Mileena said right before she dozed off with her lover.

A/N: Here you go guys, I hope this chapter was a good one. The beginning was kind of hard to get going, I had some writer's block going on. I wanted to start this chapter yesterday but just couldn't seem to do it. Anyone have any tips as to how to get rid of writers block? Anyways, once I did start writing though, it all just kind of came along so its ok I guess. Anyway, you all know the drill! Read, review, comment! As usual, all comments are appreciated, I cant approve id I don't know the good and the bad of my writing. Until next time, Roku out.


	12. Chapter 12 Declaration of Love

A/N: whats up guys? Thanks for being patient with the updates. I know I was more frequent with my other story, 'What Happened?' but I'm taking a little more time with this one to make sure the story is developed much better. If there are still any flaws or anything that I'm missing, please let me know. Also, just to let you all know, I haven't read all of the mkx comics, so how does Mileena deal with Reiko? Someone let me know please, that being said, enjoy the story!

A Broken Man

Chapter 12

Declaration of Love

The next morning Naruto woke up to find Mileena at his side, sound asleep. At first he thought he had been dreaming of laying with her once more, but it clearly wasn't.

Which brought a real smile to his face.

People apparently only saw Mileena for the half Tarkatan that she is, but never even bothering to look at the Edenian side of her. Pure beauty, regality, a little brash sometimes, but nonetheless a woman who was both beauty and beast…something that a lot of men want. Most men don't want a woman who always needs to be tended to and needs to be constantly protected. That's exactly what Mileena wasn't-just some little pretty lady that always needs attention.

No, she was a Kahnum. She is a badass. She is not afraid of very many things. She cares about those close to her. For the most part, only kills those who deserve it. Has a sense of justice. Isn't afraid to get down and dirty in bed and kick some serious ass on the battlefield.

Perfect for Naruto.

He sat up and stretched, being careful not to wake up his sleeping beauty. He looked down at her, her mask down. It was a shame that people only continued to look at her teeth on the sides of her mouth. Those full and luscious lips could do absolute wonders. Last night was proof of that, especially after they woke up in the middle of the night for a second round and Mileena got a midnight snack.

Thinking back, Naruto couldn't think of absolutely anyone who had ever shown anywhere near as much affection to him in his entire life than this woman had in the past few days. That really got to him. He honestly didn't know how to react properly. Should he be grateful and overjoyed that someone was actually paying some REAL attention to him? Or should he pack his emotions up and leave her out to dry in order to protect himself?

He thought about doing the latter, but then he had also thought about the consequences that would have come along with that decision. Mileena, being heartbroken and furious, would either try to kill him or just simply stop talking to him altogether. He didn't think he could do that to someone who was actually trying very hard to get to him on a personal level, so he decided to take a huge risk on his part and let her in. not all the way, but his emotional protective shell had cracked and let her seep in just a little bit. So far, so good.

Naruto listened closely and he could hear noises outside. It was faint, but the sounds of people bustling outside to do something could be heard, along with a few words being spoken here and there.

Standing up, he walked a little closer to the door of his wooden house and listened intently. The sounds of a few fires could be just barely made out. Even though he was still fifty yards away, his ninja training had helped him enhance his senses beyond that of a normal human. He sat down and began to go into Sage Mode to see exactly what was going on.

Once he was fully in Sage Mode, he extended his senses to be in complete awareness. He could tell that everyone that had come from Konoha had been awake and apparently making breakfast or training. The tents and sleeping gear had been packed and in their places training gear such as blunted kunai, tantos, and wooden swords, which were all being used.

Opening his eyes, Naruto concluded that they were just doing their daily activities and nothing out of the ordinary, even though they were in a completely different realm.

That was one of the things about Konoha ninja: if there was a chance to improve, it was taken. Relaxing time could be had, sure, but it was a waste of time and energy if one didn't train or accomplish something beforehand.

Narutos task at hand was to stay with Mileena and feel her warmth once more. Laying down beside her naked form, she had unconsciously snuggled up against him and he put his arm around her. Just as he was about to get comfortable, a loud and annoying voice was heard as the same person pounded on the front door of his wooden house.

"Hey Uzumaki!" Kiba yelled through the door. "Get the hell out here man! Everyone is waiting on you sleepyhead lets go!"

Mileena sat up right away and yelled out, "Who the hell is that?!"

"Naruto sat up also annoyed and said to her, "Its just the mutt summoning me for whatever it is," he explained to his lover. "Just lay down and get some rest Mileena, I'll handle this."

Mileena looked at him and cupped his face with one of her hands and said to him quietly, "My Love…"

Naruto leaned down and gently kissed her and said, "Mileena, love, I want to thank you."

"For what darling?" Mileena asked.

"For helping me out," Naruto explained to her. "You saw how bad I was, Mileena. I was a wreck, to say the least. At least I can open up to you. You reminded me what its like to be a human again, to be alive again….thank you Mileena Kahnum."

Mileena smiled and hummed sexily as she said, "Mmmm, I love it when you say that. I'm here for you My Love, anytime. And i must say something, its been on my mind. Please forgive me, but I need to say it."

Naruto nodded and said, "Please, tell me whats bothering you Mileena."

"A while ago, during the earlier stages of the civil war in Outworld, I layed with another man, Reiko. He was so charming, so heart warming and caring and romantic, and for a while I thought it was real."

"But?"

"But," Mileena said. She looked away and clenched her fists and said, "He was just getting close to me to steal the throne from me as well as Kotal Kahn. He betrayed my feelings, my goals and my ambitions for his own selfish needs and wants. He was a evil and vile man."

Mileena looked up at him and said to him, "You're not going to do the same thing, are you Naruto?"

Narutos eyes saddened at her admission. "I'm very sorry to hear that Mileena love," Naruto said to her. "But I can assure you that I am not going to do anything of the sort as this Reiko guy. Just in case you had forgotten, I didn't even know that you were even fighting for your throne against Kotal Kahn when I first recued you, remember? I want you, Mileena, throne or no throne. To me, you are the throne. As long as I've got you, I'm the king of everything."

Mileena smiled and cupped his face once again and pulled him into a soul searing kiss. She wrapped her arms his neck and wrapped her legs around his naked waist. The sudden loss of balance and extra caused Naruto to lose his footing and fell backwards onto the floor of the self-made house with Mileena still on top of him, making out with him like her life depended on it.

She slowly pulled away from his lips, enjoying the sight of his dazed look and a small trail of saliva connecting the two as she said to him lovingly, "Then I am all yours, My Love."

She wasn't surprised to feel a part of Naruto that suddenly 'awakened'. It hit her ass and she smiled mischievously as she said to her lover, "So, little Naruto wants to say hi as well…"

She sat up and impaled herself onto him slowly. She hummed to herself in content during her descent. When she finally connected with him at the hips, with him fully inside of her, she placed her hands on his abs as she slowly rocked back and forth and said to him, "Mmmm…that's better. Give me what I need Naruto."

Naruto was in heaven. He loved when his woman was aggressive and took what she wanted, especially when she was enthusiastic about it too. Feeling the warmth surrounding him that only a woman could provide, he groaned in pleasure as he gently grabbed her hips and said, "Ahhh…damn, Mileena!"

Giggling a little Mileena said, "Do you like this baby?"

"Hell yeah, Mileena."

"Good, then maybe you'll like this more."

Mileena planted both feet on the ground on either side of Narutos hips and slowly rose all the way up until only the tip was left inside and then, without warning, dropped down, slamming her luscious self back onto his hips, each one of her descents causing Naruto to lose his mind slowly. She moaned and screamed slightly every other plunge or so.

Having enough of her taking advantage, Naruto decided it was time for him to take control. When Mileena lifted herself up, he grabbed her hips and stopped her descent. She was about look down at him in confusion, but that was until she felt him piston himself in and out of her like the motor of car running at a hundred miles an hour. she felt that he was in her just as fast as he was out. His balls repeatedly slapped against her beautiful and plump ass, causing her cheeks to bounce erotically with every thrust.

In a matter of a few minutes, Mileena had one of the hugest orgasms of her life. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head, her mouth wide open in a silent scream, and her legs shaking uncontrollably, she rode out the orgasm train for a long, long, long ride, all the while Naruto was fucking her stupid.

Finally, after what seemed like five minutes, she came down from her orgasmic high and said out loudly, "Ohhhh mmyyyy GGOOOODDDDDD YES!"

Still going at it full force, Naruto smacked Mileena's ass a few times. Each time, Mileena's inner muscles clamped around him, signaling that she liked the attention he was giving her ass. He smiled and grabbed both of her cheeks and gave them both a another hard smack.

That one action caused her to have another but smaller orgasm. She loved him smacking her ass and fucking her senseless. She leaned forward on top of him and moaned loudly saying, "Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! AAhhhhh, FUCK me Naruto!"

That just about did it for him. With one last and powerful thrust, he buried himself completely. His tip just punctured the entrance of her womb, and he filled her up entirely. Stomach slightly swelling to hold all of his essence, there was still a little too much as Mileena felt some of his cum leak from her fully plugged pussy. She looked at him in his eyes and gently kissed him and said, "I love you Naruto."

Naruto kissed her back and said back to her, "And I love you, Mileena. Thank you for bringing me back."

Smiling, she sat up with him still fully impaled inside of her and resumed rocking hard and said, "Its, unh, my pleasure baby, UNH! GOD, yes! Naruto, you fill me up sooooo good."

"Its only because you turn me on so damn much, Mileena love," he told her.

"Heheheheh…well I'll be more than happy to continue to do so Love. Now, as much as I would absolutely love to continue our little session here, there are apparently people out there waiting for us."

He thrust forcefully up inside her, causing her to gasp for breath and her eyes slightly rolling back and said to her, "Aww, do I hafta? This pussy is just too-" thrust "-damn-" thrust "-good!"

With each of those thrusts he thrust as hard as he could, causing Mileena to almost have yet another minor orgasm. She breathed again as she said, "Trust me baby, I want this dick in me much, much more. But we have things to do My Love."

"Alright," Naruto reluctantly said. Mileena smiled and began to lift herself up. Naruto, however, took this opportunity and used her body that was off balance and turned to where now he was on top and bent her legs back to where her knees were almost touching her shoulders and said, "But not before I've filled you up of your daily Naruto first!"

With that being said, Naruto plunged deep and hard into her pussy violently and very quickly. Each and every thrust penetrated her womb and Mileena came very quickly. Even though she had cum again, Naruto was still showing her the 'hyperactive' part in his nickname.

…

"Where is that brat?" Tsunade asked Kiba as he walked back.

"I dunno," Kiba said to her, shrugging his shoulders. "I pounded on the guys door and got no answer. Maybe he left for an early training session or something."

"I highly doubt it," Tsunade scoffed. She said, "Hinata! can you use your byakugan and see if Naruto is still at his little own camp house please?"

Hinata nodded and said, "Of course, Tsunade sama."

Bringing her hand up to activate her kekkei genkai, se said, "Byakugan!"

Her eyes instantly went wide and a huge stream of blood poured out of her nostrils and her mouth fell wide open. She wanted to look away, but an even bigger part of her just wanted to enjoy what she was currently witnessing.

"Well, is he in there or not?" Tsunade said impatiently.

Blushing at her embarrassing form just a second ago, she shook her head slightly and deactivated her bloodline and said, "He is, Tsunade sama."

"Whats he doing, why isn't he here yet?" Kiba asked. "Idiot should have answered the damn door."

"Well, he uhh…." Hinata said while blushing heavily.

Hanabi, tired of her older sister's foolish babbling, activated her own byakugan to see what she was so flustered about. Half a second later, she shouted, "Holy shit he has a big dick!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Hanabi.

Sakura just looked at the young Hyuuga and said, "Hey uh, what did you just say?"

Apparently not hearing the pink haired kunoichi, Hanabi continued and yelled out, "That's what, like, eleven, twelve inches! Damn! And he's just going to town! Wooowwwww….and he's got her bent back and she's just…just taking it like a champ! It looks like he's going to pop any min-"

Hinata clamped a her hand over her younger sister's mouth and said to everyone, "Heheheheh…sorry about that. please forget that you all just heard that."

"Heard what?!" Ino yelled out. "That hes bigger than Sai! By like, three times! Holy shit I want in!"

"That's enough, everyone," Tsunade said, also heavily blushing. "We'll just uh…we'll just wait until he's ready to come on out for now. Resume your training everyone."

Everyone had a hard time resuming though. The men because they were feeling self conscious and the women because they couldn't help but wonder "What if that was me?"

A loud "OOOHHHHHH GOD YYYYEEESSSSSS!" was heard from the little cabin. The girls further blushed hard, effectively looking like red tomatoes now. Ino said to everyone, "Restroom break!" and then proceeded to find a tree far enough away so no one would be able to see what she was going to see or hear her…'relieve' herself.

A few minutes later, Naruto was seen walking up to the rest of the group. When he finally got to them, he was only wearing his black outfit, lacking all of the armor and he held out his hands and said, "Good morning! Whats with all the weird looks?"

A/N: hey guys, so just to let you all know, I've got a couple of weeks or so from school and everything, so I'm gonna use this time to take a break from the stories as well. Don't worry, I'm not even close to done with this thing yet, theres still waayyy too much left out for it to be done. I'm saying this because I know there have been some authors who say something like this and then, poof, never update their stories again. So don't worry, its still on. Thought this would be a funny chapter, haha. Lemme know what you all think of it alright? You all know the drill. Until next time, Roku out.


	13. Chapter 13 Dammit Sakura!

A/N: Hey everyone, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Hope everything went well for you all. Best wishes to everyone. Don't worry, I haven't given up on this story, I aim to finish it no problem. Sorry for the wait, but like everyone else, I was taking a break from it all due to the holidays. This story is still going strong.

So far, I have received quite a few reviews saying that this story is way more developed than my last one, which I greatly appreciate. It shows me that I'm doing a good job. Now, onward to the story!

A Broken Man

Chapter 13

Dammit Sakura!

"Whats with all the weird looks?" Naruto asked everyone at their camp. He had just got done mercilessly pounding his now girlfriend, Mileena. He had taken a shower, got dressed and had some breakfast and came out to see everyone while Mileena had practically passed out. He had expected everyone to be at least a little surprised to see how he was back to his usual self, but instead the girls were just absolutely stunned with their eyes wide open and their jaws hitting the floor and the guys couldn't even really look at him.

"Is everything ok?" Naruto had asked everyone. "Where's Ino?"

Hanabi tried to speak but Hinata immediately once again covered her little sister's mouth to prevent her from saying anything stupid or embarrassing.

"Everything's fine Naruto kun," Hinata told him with a fake smile. Unfortunately for her, Naruto knew she was lying.

"No, everything's not fine," he said, growing serious. "did something happen? Has anyone gotten hurt or something? Whats going on? None of you have ever acted like this. something's up."

Hinata had let go of her sister's mouth a moment before, but immediately regretted it as her little sister said, "No, but something was up just a few minutes ago, and it was huge!"

Hinata went to quiet her, but the damage was done. Naruto grew concerned and said to Hanabi, "What was just up? Did I miss anything?!"

Hanabi said, "No, but I'm sure Mileena liked it a lo-mmph!"

Hinata clamped one her hands more firmly this time around her sister's mouth again and said to Naruto, "Y-yeah, I don't know what Hanabi's talking about Naruto kun, sorry about that."

Naruto looked around the camp and saw that none of the guys were looking at him. "Whats going on guys? Why can none of you look at me? What the HELL is going on here?!"

Tsunade, getting tired of all of this commotion, decided to just spill the secret.

"Naruto," Tsunade began, "Everyone is in an awkward spot right now."

"Why?" Naruto asked. "I mean, I know I've been out of it for a while, but-"

Tsunade waved her hand dismissively and said, "It has nothing to do with that Naruto."

"Then what the hell is it?" Naruto asked gain, a little bit of a growl reaching through his words.

Tsunade sighed and had to admit defeat. She knew that Naruto would absolutely not let up until somebody spilled the beans. Deciding to just get the embarrassment and awkwardness done and over with, she said, "Hanabi, using her byakugan, witnessed you and Mileena…uummmm….making love together."

"…uh, what?" Naruto said intelligently.

"And she saw the size of…well, you know…" Tsunade mumbled quietly and blushed furiously, "She saw the size of your package Naruto and practically announced it to everyone here. The men are obviously embarrassed and the women here are, uh, a little flustered I guess you could say."

"Solet me get this straight," Naruto began, "Hanabi broke one of the Hyuuga laws by spying on me screwing my girlfriend, and then proceeded to tell everyone here right?"

"That's the gist of it, yes," Tsunade said.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a little bit and said out loud, "wow, who knew that Hanabi was into watching people like that huh?"

Hanabi blushed furiously and tried to hide her face in the hand that her sister used to cover her mouth.

"Its alright Hanabi," Naruto said to her. "Its really no big deal. Hell, as far as I'm concerned, I'm the one who's lucky. I just got laid AND now I got someone who likes to advertise my services."

"SERVICES!" Sakura yelled out to him. She walked up and brought her fist up and swung at him.

Unfortunately for her, when Naruto's personality 'died', making him practically emotionless, so did his tolerance to deal with her bullshit. He caught her fist and looked her dead in the eye and said to her, "I don't think so."

He threw her fist away and stared right into her eyes. Sakura could see that his eyes had gone from those cheery blue eyes they just were back into the dull and lifeless ones once again. Sakura was shocked to see a change so quickly. She just didn't want him throwing any perverseness around them.

"What the hell is your problem Naruto?!" Sakura exclaimed. "Yelling out gross things like that around us girls!"

"Shut up," Naruto said before he turned around and started walking back to that little wooden cabin he had created the night before.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Sakura yelled out him, shaking her fist. "You get back here so I can pound your head in like you deserve!"

"It's depressing, Sakura," Naruto said as he stopped and turned to face her. "I honestly thought that people could change. Honestly I shouldn't be surprised with you, Sakura. But, I really had hopes for you and everyone else. I thought that if Mileena, a young Khanum with little experience and was blinded by vengeance and rage, could change for the better, then maybe the people of Konoha could too. I almost saw it. But you fucked it up Sakura, you just showed me that no matter what happens, none of can change. Thanks. Have a good day, Sakura."

With that, Naruto turned back around and headed back to his cabin in which his half tarkatan and half Edenian girlfriend currently resided.

Sakura just stood there, shocked. She didn't mean him any real harm, shes always hit him or punished him somehow for being perverted at all. She didn't know what to do or say, and apparently neither did anyone else. There was a ranged mix of emotions flowing through everyone at the moment. Some felt like Sakura, thinking that it was just their usual bout with no real or lasting harm involved. Others, however, like Hinata and Sasuke, thought that they were starting to make some real progress in having their friend fully return. And yet, Sakura, with her dumbness went and fucked it all up.

Ino returned shortly after and saw everyone in a slightly depressed mood. Wondering what was happening or had already happened, she asked, "Whats wrong guys?"

Shikamaru helped her out by saying, "Naruto came out and was trying to greet us. He was just like he was before: happy and cheerful. He was wondering why everyone was looking at him like he was a ghost or something. Lady Tsunade told him what had happened with Hanabi."

Ino looked at her Fifth Hokage and said to her in an appraising and sultry tone, "Lady Tsunade, way to go! I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Just to let you know, Sakura," Kiba chimed in, looking at the pink-haired woman, "Of course a man is going to boast a little bit about his size, especially if everyone knows, and even MORE so if all the ladies know! It's a source of pride! Way to go for fucking it up you stupid fuck tard!"

Ino looked at her friend and said to no one in particular, "What the hell did Forehead do?"

"I'll tell you what she did," Kiba once again chimed in, "For apparently no damn reason, she just walked up and tried to deliver a real slugger to the side of Narutos head! Luckily he caught her fist, otherwise it looked like that one would have really hurt him. But dammit, Sakura! We almost had him back man!"

"So lemme get this straight," Ino said to Kiba, "Naruto came outside to you all and was trying to be with us like he used to be, was trying to boast a little bit, which is no big deal, and Sakura just tried to really give him one in the head for it and fucked things up?"

"That seems to be the situation," Shino said, putting in his thoughts.

"Dammit forehead!" Ino said out loud. "why cant you keep your fucking hands to yourself! You wanna ruin your shot with reconstructing your friendship with Naruto?! You don't want Naruto to boast a little bit?! Here, I'll boast a little bit for ya bitch!"

Ino took off her purple top, exposing her D sized tits in their black bra and cupped them and stared at her friend and said, "Check out these ladies!"

The men in attendance, with their jaws hitting the floor of course, couldn't help but stare at her tits.

"These are luscious, soft and firm big ass titties that every man loves, right boys?" Ino said. All the men, even Shino who is normally reserved and very quiet, all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I am PROUD of these tits, baby! And you, Sakura, are as flat as board! You don't have a damn thing!"

Ino continued as she put her purple top back on. "Some girls only have one thing or the other, big tits or a big ass. Some lucky girls, such as myself, have both. You don't have anything! Not one damn thing at all! You're not even that pretty! That must be why you always hate boys who talk about anything perverted on any level, because you KNOW that they're not talking about you! Although this time, forehead, it wasn't just a normal guy, it was Naruto! It was our friend, it was YOUR friend! What the fuck! You jealous bitch, just shut the fuck up and leave people alone! You never had a problem leaving Naruto alone before, so what the fuck changed now?! Well, I'm waiting! What the hell changed your attitude towards him now! You were the one who came to us last night all crying like you lost someone close! What changed?!"

Sakura couldn't deny a single things that was just said about both her and Naruto. Quietly, she said, "He showed me…everything."

"What was that Sakura?" Ino said to her. The blonde Yamanaka was really pissed at her friend. Especially since she knew the affects of Narutos state of mind as she was the one who had tried to bring him back. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you, your big ass forehead got in the way."

"I said I he showed me everything!" Sakura said out loud. "One of his friends with him, Ermac, transferred his memories and feelings to me! I FELT it all, Ino! I felt everything!"

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO WHAT YOU DID?!" Ino yelled at her friend. "If you KNEW what it felt like, why would you repeat ANYTHING negative that you did before, especially something harmful, and ESPECIALLY over something so stupid?!"

"I don't know…" Sakura said.

"Dammit Sakura," Sasuke said to her. "I swear out of all of us, you are the one who has hurt him the most."

….

Naruto walked inside the cabin, finding his girlfriend already dressed. Seeing him, Mileena could already tell that something was wrong.

"Whats the matter my love?" Mileena asked him.

"Nothing important," Naruto said emotionlessly.

"Naruto," Mileena said, walking to him, "You don't have to hide your feelings or anything else from me. I'm here to help you."

Naruto looked at her. His face was blank at first, but then slowly turned into one of rage. Finally, he said to her, "I…I almost forgot all the bullshit. I was beginning to enjoy my time with the Konoha ninjas. Something stupid and unimportant was going down, no big deal, and they were just a little embarrassed about it."

"What was it?" Mileena asked, placing her hands on his chest.

"Apparently Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, used her byakugan and spied on us while we were in the act. She spread the news to everyone, embarrassing everyone there."

Mileena giggled a little and said, "Well, they should be. Not everyone is lucky enough to have the ability to please their woman like you can, Toad Sage."

"I was having a little fun with it," Naruto continued. "I was gonna boast just a little, and out of no where, here comes Sakura, and she tried to fucking hit me! Like, with a REALLY hard hit! I blocked it, otherwise that one would have really done me in. just then, the memories of all the bullshit that she put me through came flooding back into my mind, and I just got really pissed off. I decided to leave before I did anything rash and would regret later."

Mileena hugged Naruto close and said to him, "I understand my love. Let us get out of here, away from them."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Naruto said to her. "I still need to get you your throne back after all, right?"

Mileena nodded and said, "Yours too, my love."

"Then lets go," Naruto said. He used the next few minutes to don the rest of his black armor, mask, and armored gauntlets and greaves. After he strapped his katana on his back, he held out his hand and said to Mileena, "Lets get outta here."

Mileena, in here combat gear as well, grabbed his hand and they walked out of the front door.

The Konoha team never noticed them just disappear in a burst smoke.

….

On the docks, Erron Black knelt down on the wooden planks as he inspected the two dead bodies of the oshtek guards that were tasked with escorting the Amulet with D'Vorah. Reptile was also with him, fully recovered from his wounds.

"Thiss iss D'Vorah's Work," Reptile commented.

"No argument there," Black said. "Only she could create wounds like these. Their faces are melted completely."

In the distance, a puff of smoke appeared and Naruto and Mileena came out of the smoke. They were surprised to see Reptile and Erron Black not too far from them. Naruto quickly grabbed Mileena's hand and dragged her to a nearby rock right after the docks ended and whispered to her, "Why are they here? I didn't expect this."

Mileena shook her head and said, "Neither did I, Love. I'm not sure."

In the distance, they heard Reptile say, "D'Vorah has betrayed us. Kotal Kahn will not be happy about this at all."

"Damn right," Erron Black said. Just then, Reptile sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Black asked the zaterran.

"Mileena and her savior is nearby," Reptile said to his partner.

"Fuck!" Naruto whispered. "I didn't plan for this."

"What did you want to do?" Mileena asked her man.

"Only thing we can do," Naruto whispered back. "We push through."

"I can ssmell you, Mileena!" Reptile announced. "Come out!"

A/N: hahaha, a little teaser there for ya. So its now turning into the arc in which Naruto begins actively trying to remove Kahn from the throne. How do you think it will play out? Any suggestions? Keep it coming people! Until next time, Roku out.


	14. Chapter 14 Battle on the Docks

A/N: hows it going guys! Just wanna say thank you for all of the reviews, they show me that I am doing a good job! A lot of them have said that this story, A Broken Man, is better than my last story, What Happened? Which is what I was aiming for, so thank you very much. If there is anything at all that you all think that I might be able to do in order to further improve this story, please don't be afraid to let me know. Thank you all for your loyal reading, and I hope that this chapter proves to be just as entertaining as the rest, if not better. Without further ado, here you go. Enjoy!

A Broken Man

Chapter 14

Battle on the Docks

"Come out Mileena!" Reptile yelled out in his raspy voice. "There iss on usse in hiding from me!"

Mileena was about to go on and fight but Naruto held her down. Signaling for her to hang on, her silently made two clones which henged themselves into the originals. The two Mileena and Naruto clones hopped over the four foot high stone wall, intending on attacking Reptile and Black. However, Black, living up to his reputation, quickly withdrew his pistol and shot both of the clones, causing them to stumble and fall off of the docks and into the raging waters below. Both of the bodies sunk underneath the tides and were not seen again.

"Are you kidding me?" Erron Black said with his muffled voice. "All that talk from Kahn and I just wiped them out with two shots. That's disappointing."

"It doesssn't matter anymore," Reptile told his partner, "They are dead now. We mussst go back to Ko'atal and let him know what we have found regarding D'Vorah."

"And what exactly has D'Vorah done, I wonder?" Mileena said, walking towards them on the bridge.

Reptile and Black turned around to face her as Black said to her, "Woman, why wont you just die?!"

He brought out his pistol once again and unloaded all six shots into Mileena (Performing his fatality on MKX). Mileena fell to the round face first and didn't move again. Black looked at Reptile and said to him, "Go check it, make sure she's dead."

Reptile proceeded to follow the request. He knelt down beside the corpse of the half Edenian and held two fingers to her throat. Feeling no pulse, he looked back at Black and said to him, "Black, Mileena is dea-"

BOOM!

The other shadow clone that had henged itself into Mileena exploded, sending Reptile flying off of the docks and into the waters below.

"Reptile!" Black called out. He looked back at the spot where 'Mileena' had just been and reloaded his pistol. However, before he could fully reload it for another round, a kunai hit it out of his hand. Black, surprised at the sneak attack, tried to grab it, but it bounced off of the docks and into the wild water below as well.

Now out of one of his precious weapons, Black looked up and saw Naruto in his red and black armor, black scarf and red drape blowing in the wind, just staring at him. "You made me lose one of my guns," he said to the blonde haired ninja, "I'm gonna make you pay for that."

"You'll lose something more precious than that you low life scumbag," Naruto told him. He pulled out two kunai and held them in reverse grip as he said, "if you give up now, I'll let you go. But if you fight, you WILL die. Your choice mercenary."

Erron Black laughed as he pulled out his other pistol and said to Naruto, "Taking me on alone? You're either brave, or foolish."

"Lets see which one then, shall we?" Naruto said to Erron, not even moving.

"Yeah, lets."

Erron ran towards him, holding out his pistol and fired a shot right at Narutos head. Naruto crouched down and threw a kunai at Erron's feet. Black dodged backwards and laughed as he said, "You know you missed, right?"

"Are you sure?"

BOOM!

Once again, another explosion erupted, causing Erron Black this time to go straight up into the air about fifteen feet high. Naruto threw the other kunai at Erron's hand, piercing his palm. Erron groaned in pain and then saw Naruto right above him, his armored foot high in the air. Knowing this was gonna hurt, a lot, Erron Black prepared himself for the impact.

He wasn't ready for what happened next.

Naruto threw his raised foot down directly onto Black's stomach, successfully performing an axe kick. Black was winded as he hit the deck. The force of the impact caused the boards to slightly crack under the immense strength from the impact of Erron's descent from the blow, courtesy of Naruto. Erron pulled the kunai from his palm and threw it away and grimaced as the fresh and salty air stung his fresh wound. Naruto landed gracefully and silently on the opposite side of the deck. Erron just saw that emotionless look in his opponents eyes, telling him that he would not hesitate to kill if need be.

Erron, refusing to get up, brought one of his sand grenades from his belt and threw it at Naruto. He pulled out his pistol and shot it right before it landed near his foe, causing sand and some fire to erupt, temporarily blinding the ninja.

"You think I haven't fought ninjas before, kid?" Erron Black said to Naruto, "I've fought and beaten every one I've ever come across. You'll be no different."

As the sand settled, he noticed that Naruto was completely gone. No blood, no scattered or burnt clothing, absolutely nothing. That's when he felt a thumb on a particular spot on his forearm, causing the hand holding the pistol to loosen its grip and the gun fall to the floor harmlessly and the blade press against his throat so close to his jugular that the slightest movement would cause it to be cut like a razor cutting paper.

"You have fought standard ninjas, maybe," Naruto said quietly in his ear, "But I am not anything standard. You lose, Erron Black."

Just then, a single huge wave rose from the water and revealed Reptile being washed back up. Reptile kicked Naruto on the side of his head, forcing him to let go of Erron Black. He scrambled to his feet and picked his pistol back up and shot at Naruto five times, each time aiming for the head.

Luckily, all that training Naruto had done in speed and training one's eye helped him deflect the bullets by using his gauntlets as shields. As Erron Black was trying to reload, Reptile charged forward at Naruto, claws ready to tear him apart.

Mileena then jumped out from behind the stone wall they had originally hid behind, her mask down. She landed on Reptile while he was still standing and bit incredibly hard onto his shoulder. She moved her head back and forth, really trying to tear Reptile's flesh from his tough hide.

"AAARRRGGHHH!" Reptile yelled out. He shoved Mileena off of himself, and held his badly wounded shoulder.

"You betrayed me!" Mileena yelled at the last zaterran. "You are pathetic, lone zaterran!"

"My kind will soon flourish," Reptile said through gritted teeth.

"Soon you will be extinct!" Mileena yelled as she charged at her target. She tried to stab at Reptile multiple times with her two sais. Reptile quickly and nimbly dodged each attack, although barely. Reptile had noticed that she was much faster and, if even possible, more ruthless than she was before.

Mileena tried to roundhouse kick Reptile, but feinted and swept him off of his feet. While he was in midair still, she Spartan kicked him away. As he fell down on the docks, Mileena threw one of her sais into the palm of his hand, pinning it to the wooden plank. Reptile screamed in pain and was about to remove the sai from his hand, but Mileena pounced on his other hand and stabbed it into the wooden planks beneath as well.

With both hands pierced by her sais to the wooden planks of the deck underneath, he was completely at her mercy now. She rose one clawed hand, intending on tearing out his throat.

Fortunately for Reptile, his partner, Erron Black, tackled her to the ground, saving Reptile from a brutal and very painful end. Erron pulled out a spare pistol and aimed it right at Mileena's face. At this range, one shot was all he would need to end her right then and there.

Just as Erron saved Reptile, Naruto had saved Mileena by grabbing the back of Erron's scarf and throwing him backwards. Erron scrambled back up to his feet and aimed his last pistol directly at Naruto.

Just then, a particularly huge wave of water washed over the entire deck, washing all four of the combatants into the water below.

Erron and Reptile were out of luck, since they had to swim as best as they could against the tides.

Luckily for Mileena, Naruto could walk on water using his chakra. Holding her in his arms bridal style, he stared evilly at Black and the zaterran. Making a clone, Naruto handed Mileena over to it and said, "Take her to safety. Don't wait up for me."

The clone nodded. "You got it boss! Mileena Kahnum, you're coming with me. Boss is gonna take care of these losers."

Despite Mileena's protests, the clone took off like a bat outta hell. Jumping out of the water and onto land, they disappeared quickly into the thick trees ahead.

Erron Black and Reptile had managed to latch onto a batch of stone sticking out of the wall from the deck. Still in the freezing water, they were both stunned to see the ninja just standing in the rocking waves as if he were on solid ground. They saw Naruto walk a little closer to them and stop about ten feet away from them. despite the incredibly loud noise of the raging waves from the water, they were able to hear him very clearly over the salty air.

"Reptile, Erron Black!" Naruto yelled out. "As of now, you only have two choices! First, join me in returning Mileena to her rightful place on the throne of Outworld, and watch as everything will flourish. Or two, die by my hand, right now, and be lost to these waters forever! The choice is yours!"

Reptile, very quick to announce his answer, shouted, "You will not kill me, human! Jussst becaussse you can walk on water doesss not mean you are unbeatable!"

"That's true," Naruto said back, "But, it does mean, as of this situation, you are no match for me. In fact, you never were. Now, what is your choice? Hurry up, I don't have all day."

"Kotal Kahn is paying me one hundred thousand gold coins every month," Erron Black said to the ninja who had mastered all of the elements. "If you can beat that, then I'm with you. If not…well, shit then."

"I'll pay you with your life if you agree to join me, then much more pay later on. Whats the point in dying if you can make more money later?"

Erron thought about what he had just said, and had to agree with the ninja. Clearly, this guy knew what the hell he was talking about.

"Give me one hundred and fifty thousand gold coins now, and I'm with you," Erron Black said.

"Done," Naruto said. "Now, what about you, zaterran?"

"How can you betray Kotal Kahn?!" Reptile yelled out at his now former partner.

"You mean like how you betrayed Mileena?" Black shot back.

"Enough!" Naruto shouted. He created a clone that popped into existence right next to Erron. The clone picked Black out of the water and jumped back onto the deck.

Reptile shouted at Erron Black, "Traitor! I will report thisss to Kotal Kahn, vermin!"

"Tell me, zaterran," Naruto said to Reptile, "You are cold-blooded are you not?"

"Ssssoon which will be warm from being drenched in your blood, filthy human!" Reptile shouted defiantly.

"Yeah right," Naruto countered. He began to make several hand signs and before he completed the last few, said to Reptile, "Zaterran, this is your last chance! If you do not join me, then your kind will be forever extinct!"

Reptile, insane with rage, brought his feet up against the wall underneath the water and pushed up as hard as he could, launching himself up and out of the water and towards the black and red armored ninja. Sighing the said ninja muttered to himself, "Not even dying with honor. What an idiot."

Completing his jutsu, Naruto shouted, "Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!"

Right away, Erron Black was glad that he made the choice that he did. He saw what appeared to be a large circle of water appear behind the ninja and was spinning furiously, like a whirlpool that was standing on its side. Then, the water shot out like a cannon, looking like a full blown water tornado sideways and on the ground (refer to the jutsu that Kakashi copied from Zabuza). The giant water jutsu slammed directly into Reptile, knocking the zaterran out of the air and hit the stone wall next to the deck. The force of the water obliterated the stone as if they were made out of pebbles. Dust, rock, blood, and gore flew everywhere. In a matter of seconds, at the end of the gigantic water vortex, the zaterran race was officially extinct.

Naruto lowered his hands and began walking back to the deck after the water had settled down a little. Jumping back onto the deck and facing Erron Black, the mercenary nodded at the shinobi. Naruto was watching him the whole time, waiting for any sign of betrayal from the marksman. Naruto then said to him, "Follow me."

Naruto turned around and began walking away towards the trees at the beginning of the deck.

It was then that he heard a loud ringing noise and a huge chunk of his chest was blasted from his body.

He slowly turned around and found that Erron Black had removed the rifle from his back fired at the right opportunity. Erron lowered his weapon and said to the ninja, "Just for the record kid, never trust someone whose loyalty can be bought."

Erron was then shocked when the ninja lacking a chest cavity burst in to smoke. He then coughed up copious amounts of blood and looked down to see a red, armored, clawed hand through his chest. Then he heard Naruto say in his ear, "My thoughts exactly."

Naruto ripped his arm through the man's chest and watched as he fell to his knees. Naruto then withdrew his katana on his back and with one swift motion, cut Erron Black in half diagonally, separating his body from shoulder to hip. The two body parts fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Naruto flicked the blood off of his blade and sheathed it on his back once more. He then said to the air, "People like you should all be wasted like you were," and proceeded to kick both severed body parts into the raging waters below and said, "Washed away and forgotten. Goodbye mister Black."

Naruto then dispelled his other clone that was currently with Mileena. Receiving the memories and location as to where she was within the forest, he glad that they were undetected and unharmed. Walking to the end of the deck, he stopped just before he entered the forest, he turned around to face the deck one last time. Creating two clones, he made a Rasenshuriken and launched it at the area. The jutsu expanded and destroyed absolutely everything, leaving no impression that the docking area never existed in the first place. Satisfied with his work, he turned back into the forest to reunite with his half Tarkatan and half Edenian girlfriend.

A/N: weeelllll guys I hope this was to your liking! Remember I'm open to any tips and suggestions you all may have, so don't be afraid to let me know! Lord Demolitions was the one to come up with the idea of Raiden training Naruto in perfecting his lightning abilities, so that shows you all that I do pay attention! Until next time, Roku out.


	15. Chapter 15 The End of a Falsehood

A/N: whats up everyone! Hope I didn't make you all wait too long for the update, its only been a few days. I try to work on and update as much as possible. Any bitches, whines, moans, and complaints are welcome. Hahaha, just kidding. Seriously though, if you feel that there is an area in which could use some improving, please don't be afraid to speak up. Thank you.

Enjoy the chapter!

A Broken Man

Chapter 15

The End of a Falsehood

Receiving the memories from his recently dispelled clone, Naruto knew exactly where Mileena was within the forest by the docks that he had just destroyed. Why did he destroy it? Simple, really: don't let your enemy have access to any outside help. Isolate and destroy. Why make it easier for your enemy to defeat you? Naruto was trained as a ninja, and the ninja don't take any chances.

After he had head into the forest, Naruto took off like a rocket. He was actually quite surprised at himself for the feelings he felt for this new woman in his life. the reason for his sudden surprise at himself? He was worried.

But not just any worried, like worried about how a situation would turn out. No, he was worried for the safety of his girlfriend, Mileena. Honestly, the only ones who really cared for enough to worry over them would be Tsunade and Hinata, and he knew them for years. He practically, in reality, just met this new chick, and yet here he was, running at breakneck speed to do his best to get to her to make sure she was ok. Normally, he wouldn't give a damn unless he was on an official mission to where it would affect his pay dramatically if he had let anything happen to the client. No, this feeling he was having for Mileena wasn't for a mission, even one that he had taken upon himself, this wasn't for any sort of payment, it wasn't even for any sort of physical reward at all. His feelings were genuine. He really cared for the half tarkatan and half Edenian.

It wasn't long before he found her, thanks to the speed that ninjas are accustomed to running at. Everyone knows that they can cover long distances at short times. He found her high up in a tree, exactly where the clone had left her when it had dispelled. He actually sighed in relief that no one was around to attack or anything else for that matter. Looking up at his love, he started running up on the side of the tree towards her.

Mileena heard footsteps coming closer. She was instructed by the clone for her not to move and that the original would be with her shortly. She looked over the tree limb that she was currently on and sure enough saw the man of her dreams running up to her. She didn't know what it was, but something about that black mask and scarf flowing behind him as he was running to her turned her on. His look that said he was ready for battle at a second's notice, and yet could melt her heart at the same time…she couldn't help but smile.

He hopped on the tree limb that she was on and asked her, "Are you ok Mileena?"

"I am," she responded. "Thank you for not leaving me here."

"Now why the hell would I do something like that?" Naruto asked, a slight disbelieving tone in his voice.

"Everyone else has," Mileena said. "I didn't know if you would use this opportunity to leave me like everyone else has before you my love."

"Let me make something perfectly clear," Naruto said, grabbing her clawed hand with his armored one. "No matter what happens, no matter who's in the way, no matter what the situation is, I will never leave you, do you understand? I give you my word, I will NEVER leave you. That's my nindo…I never go back on my word. Understand?"

Mileena nodded slightly and said, "Yes, Naruto, I understand. Thank you."

Naruto pulled her into a hug and squeezed slightly and said, "Now, lets get going. I don't like being sitting ducks."

"What is our next move, love?" Mileena asked, releasing him from her arms.

"With Erron Black and Reptile dead," Naruto said, "I'm sure that Kotal Kahn has suffered a major blow to both his pride and his forces. We need to close in on his encampment further."

"And when we get there?" Mileena asked.

"That's where one of the ninja specialties come into play," Naruto said to her.

"Really? And what would that be? I'm really beginning to like this my love."

"Spying and espionage," Naruto revealed. "In those categories especially, no one can beat a ninja. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can get you on the throne again."

"Well then," Mileena said, "What are we waiting for?"

"Lets go then," Naruto said, then grabbed her and held her bridal style. Mileena was surprised at the sudden movement, but enjoyed it nonetheless. She wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and said, "I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Mileena," Naruto said, smiling underneath his mask. "Now lets get the hell outta here."

Naruto jumped off of the tree limb onto the next and so on and so forth. They continued on for only God knows how long. What they did know, is that even with their coming closer to their enemy's camp, they still enjoyed the time they were spending with each other.

…..

"DAMMIT, BRAT!" Tsunade yelled out. "Where the hell did he go?!"

"I don't know, Lady Tsunade," Hinata reported," but he was just here a few minutes ago. He just disappeared."

Naruto had gone back inside his little wooden cabin that he had created after the whole fiasco that wasn't even that big of a deal, and about ten minutes afterwards, Hanabi was sent to go check on him. She had come running back telling them that he wasn't there, causing Tsunade very recently to curse out loud.

"However, I do see someone inside the cabin," Hinata pointed out.

"What does his chakra look like Hinata?" Sakura asked the Hyuuga Princess.

"It's green," she responded.

"Then that's probably Ermac," Sakura said. "He might know where they went, lets go ask him."

Nobody moved for a minute and Sakura said, "Well?! Isnt anyone going to go ask him where they are?!"

"I'm not going in there," Kiba said out loud, "That guy…or zombie, whatever he is, smells completely of death and something else. No way me or Akamaru or going in there, screw you guys! Right Akamaru?"

"Woof!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I don't care," Tsunade said, donning her green jacket and walking towards the cabin. "You are all just a bunch of spineless little brats. Naruto would never have hesitated. That's just one of the many things I admire about him."

There a few mumbles of agreement and disappointment among the Konoha group as they watched their former Hokage walk towards the cabin.

"Why didn't you do anything, Lord Sixth Hanabi asked Kakashi.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to further aggravate an already aggravated woman? Especially when that woman's the Sannin and Fifth Hokage?" Kakashi replied.

"Smart man," Kiba said.

Tsunade kicked open the wooden door to the cabin and turned towards the being born by sorcery.

"Ermac, right?" Tsunade said to the creature.

"That is what we are called, yes," Ermac responded.

"Could you tell me where Naruto and…Mileena?...are?"

"They are not here," Ermac said simply.

The already aggravated woman was now getting more so by the minute, and this guy was NOT helping her at all. "Look, Ermac, I am really not in the mood to play any stupid games right now, so please just tell me where they are."

"They left approximately ten minutes earlier," the creature said. "That is all we know. The one known as Naruto has also asked us to not let you know where they were going, as you would only interfere with the mission."

"DAMNED BRAT!" Tsunade yelled as she threw a punch at the wall of the cabin, almost shattering the entire wall. "I've had enough of this cat and mouse game dammit! When I find that kid, I'm make him into my own personal punching bag!"

Tsunade turned around and walked back to the small camp consisting of the Konoha ninja that had come with her and announced, "Alright everyone, looks like Naruto ditched out on us again to continue his mission, which if I remember correctly, he said was to restore that woman to her throne. We are going to search for him and aid him if possible. After that's done, his ass is mine! Lets go! Kiba, you and Akamaru take point! Hinata and Hanabi, you two will be the scouts, use your ability alternatively! Choji, you and Shikamaru take rear! Everyone else, take center in a wedge formation, and don't stray out of line!"

"Hai, Hokage sama!" all of the Konoha ninja shouted as one. Within minutes, everyone was ready to go. Akamaru trailed around the area of the cabin and eventually caught the scent of Naruto and Mileena and barked loudly. "Hey guys!" Kiba yelled out, "Akamaru's got their scent! Good job buddy!"

"Good job Akamaru," Tsunade said as she walked up. "As we discussed, lead the way!"

"Roger!" Kiba said. He hopped on Akamaru's back and they leapt forward into the trees and everyone else fell behind in the designated formation. Sooner or later, they would find their fellow Konoha ninja and his girlfriend.

…

Hanzo Hasashi, aka Scorpion, grabbed Quan Chi by the throat and held him off the ground and said in a cold fury, "You killed my wife. My son. And then you burrowed your way into my head, misdirected my vengeance! You cost me my one chance to have them restored!"

Quan Chi struggled to speak after the brutal beat down he had just received from the specter turned human. "You're-family…I-"

"AAARRRRRGG!" Scorpion said as he threw the sorcerer back. He was about to throw the killing blow when a portal opened up a few feet away. The insect queen, D'Vorah, stepped through, holding Shinnok's Amulet. She saw the state of her fellow worshipper in such a sorry state and worried immediately, as he was the only one who could restore their true master.

"Quan Chi!" she shouted in her high pitched voice. Scorpion saw that she was allied with him and was immediately filled with unbridled rage. Anyone allied with the sorcerer deserved to die in his mindset. He charged forward, sword at the ready. D'Vorah brandished her stingers and they had a brief duel. Scorpion cut off one of her stingers and was about to cut off the other one. However, D'Vorah struck true as she launched the other one directly into his shoulder, momentarily paralyzing him. She ran past him and kneeled next to her lord as he wheezed out the word, "Am..u…let…"

D'Vorah presented the Amulet to her lord but was shocked to see a huge kunai suddenly burst from his chest. She looked back at the source and was actually afraid from the voice that yelled out…

"GET OVER HERE!"

Quan Chi was yanked out of D'Vorah's grip as he was pulled violently back towards the vengeful spirit of Scorpion. He held his victim up by the chain of his kunai as he held up his sword to deliver the killing blow.

Everything that happened next did so in slow motion.

Quan Chi held out his hands and began to recite the chant that would free his master. D'Vorah threw the Amulet into his hands the very second before the cold steel that was Scorpion's sword sliced through his neck, making a clean cut and successfully beheading the pale bastard.

However, before his death, Quan Chi had succeeded in his long time goal.

Shinnok was about to be free from his imprisonment.

As Quan Chi's headless body fell to the ground, the Amulet fell from his hands and stopped moving on the ground. A second later, the purple and red energy once used to seal him inside was gushing out like a tornado, and Shinnok, the Fallen Elder God, was free and inside Earthrealm.

Scorpion charged at the Fallen Elder God, but Shinnok simply turned around and blasted him away with an enormous amount of power, and the same with Sonya, Johnny Cage, and Kenshi. Shinnok looked around and said to himself, "How small they are."

D'Vorah walked up to Shinnok and bowed to him and said, "This One greets Lord Shinnok."

….

Raiden was in the Jensei Chamber when his eyes snapped open with worry. He had felt that Shinnok had been freed. Last time they had imprisoned the Fallen Elder God in the Netherrealm, he had had the help of numerous and very powerful Earthrealm warriors. This time, however, he did not. He needed help, because he knew that he could not take Shinnok down by himself. Even though Shinnok was a Fallen Elder God, he was still an Elder God, and he was not.

He tried to think and rattle his brain for any outcome that may play out in their favor, but unfortunately he could find none. Then, he came to a conclusion. If he did not have any Earthrealmers to help him fight, or not enough anyway, he would have to find outside help. And he knew exactly where to find some.

It was then that Shinnok came into the Jensei Chamber. Raiden knew he was out of time. Yet, he would not let this creature of darkness and evil just take the chamber. Raiden would give it his all before he fell.

….

Cassie and her team of Jacqui, Jin, and Takeda were in their plane as they were flying. Jacqui saw the sky ahead turning red and said, "Hey guys? I'm gonna have to land this thing, its beginning to not work right."

"What the hell is that?!" Jin asked, pointing at the red sky.

"I dunno," Cassie said, "But we better land. I don't wanna be in the sky if that shit is."

Fifteen minutes later, Cassie was on the side of the wing inspecting some of the wiring and couldn't fix the problem. "Fuck me," she said, "Looks like we're stuck on foot from here on out guys, this plane's done."

"Nothing like a walk in the park," Takeda said.

Cassie and Jacqui landed on the ground and walked to where Takeda and Kung Jin were standing. "So we need to get to Raiden's sky temple, right?" Jin asked.

"That's right," Cassie confirmed. "Let's get going. The sooner we get to Raiden, the sooner he can take us back to Naruto to help him out, like he helped us."

They headed towards the source of the red clouds, which was the Sky Temple. They could tell that Shinnok had taken over, and it was only a matter of time before shit really hit the fan.

Their fun only increased when they saw a portal about fifty yards to their side open up, revealing Kotal Kahn and his Oshtek army walking through. Kotal Kahn immediately saw them and yelled out, "Bring me their heads!"

The entire Oshtek army that Kahn had brought charged as one towards the Earthrealm force of four.

"Any ideas?" Takeda yelled out.

"Fall back!" Cassie yelled out. "Switch to guerilla tactics, now!"

The Earthrealm team ran closer towards the Sky Temple. When they got far enough, they all split and hid among the many trees. Kotal Kahn soon after walked through the area with his many soldiers, awaiting their master's command.

"Come out, you fools!" Kotal Kahn shouted as he slowly walked through, his entire army behind him. "I can sense that you are here…come out, and die a warrior's death…or die like a coward! Either way, you will meet your end!"

BOOM!

Kotal Kahn and the ones directly behind him were blown back by a grenade. Many more grenades were thrown at random spots, blowing the unsuspecting army to bits.

There was a few Oshtek soldiers towards the middle that were hit by some sort of plasma beam. The ones that were hit by it were disintegrated in an instant. In seconds, ten, twenty, thirty soldiers serving Kahn were no more.

Towards the back, about twenty Oshtek soldiers met their end with an energy arrow to the head, neck, or chest cavity.

And towards the front, shuriken connected with jugular veins and skulls.

Standing up, Kotal Kahn was furious. He shouted and brought up his sword and slammed it on the ground, causing a huge earthen shockwave to occur. It apparently did the trick, as they all saw Kung Jin, Takeda, Jacqui, and Cassie Cage fall out of the trees surrounding them.

"Seize them!" Kotal Kahn shouted.

A few minutes later, the four Earthrealmers were brought before the Emperor of Outworld on their knees.

"Look at you," Kotal Kahn said to them in a disappointed tone of voice. "You were allied with me, back in Outworld, and you could have been great. But then you all turned traitors against me-"

"You double-crossed us, remember!" Kung Jin yelled out. He was then rewarded for his outburst with a backhand from the emperor.

"Regardless of the fact," Kahn said, "You all are going to die today."

"Kotal Kahn!" Jacqui said out loud, "The situation has changed! Shinnok has been freed and has taken over the Jensei. If we work together, we can stop him!"

Kotal Kahn lowered his weapon and looked up at the sky and witnessed more of the red cloud-like mist quickly spread across the atmosphere. Looking down and placing both hands on his weapon, he thought quickly as his eyebrows furrowed and said, "It is too late for Earthrealm, Shinnok is now its new master. I will bring him your heads…give Outworld time to bolster its defenses…"

He brought his weapon up and brought it down four times, one after the other. Cassie, Jacqui, Jin, and Takeda were split in half from the head down. Their bodies each fell to the ground, lifeless. Blood was pooling around them all in great amounts. Kotal Kahn took in a deep breath and sighed in relief. Now, his next target…Mileena.

….

"How the hell did you get here?!" Jin said frantically.

"Quiet down!" the ninja whispered. He looked on ahead at the Oshtek emperor, throwing his sword around, killing four of his own men. The four Oshtek warriors that were bound and on their knees were shouting and begging for their lord to see that it was really them, but to no avail. Kotal Kahn had successfully killed all four of them in the blink of an eye without thinking twice.

Cassie said to the ninja, "How the hell does he think that those four dumbasses are us, Naruto?"

Jacqui said to him, "Yeah, and how the hell did you even get here in the first place?"

"Raiden apparently summoned me," Naruto whispered. He grabbed Mileena's hand and told the Earthrealm four as they were crouched behind a rather large tree and said, "We were on our way to Kotal Kahn's encampment when I heard Raiden's voice in the air saying that he needed me. Next thing I know, lightning flashed and I saw you guys in trouble. Genjutsu is not my specialty, but it worked long enough for me to get you guys outta there. He thinks he's captured you four and apparently…" Naruto peeked out from behind the tree and saw the four split Oshtek men, "…thinks that he just executed you guys. Stay…here. I'll take care of things here. He thinks you're dead. Lets keep it that way. This guy is not one to mess with. He really is a noble man, he just has an entire realm to think about. He wants to eliminate any and all threats to it, to ensure everyone's safety. Which, if you think about it, makes sense. Now…"

Naruto made ten shadow clones and told them, "Take these guys and Mileena to that Sky Temple. That's what Raiden said he needed me in the brief message he sent just before Mileena and I were teleported. Aid them however you can."

Mileena grabbed his arm and said to him, "I am not leaving without you my love."

Naruto softly removed her arm and told her, "Don't worry, I'm just gonna talk to him. If he doesn't listen, I'll make him. I'm coming back to you, but I need you to stay out of the way."

"I am Empress!" Mileena said emotionally, "You will obey me!"

"I said I'm coming to you after I'm done here," Naruto chuckled. "Now, go help them so I can help you get your throne back."

"Why do I need to leave?" Mileena asked.

"I may need to go all out on this guy," Naruto explained softly. "He's nothing compared to Kaguya or even Madara, but he's still pretty strong in his own right. He's brutal, and not afraid to be. Or did you forget that he almost had that D'Vorah creature thing, whatever the hell she is, pour a bunch of flesh eating insects down your throat? I don't want you to be in the way of our coming battle. Now, go and help them!"

Two clones grabbed her arms and softly began to pull her and one said, "Don't worry Empress, Boss will come back to you."

"Yeah," the other clone said, "You really don't think he would miss out on that bomb ass pussy, right? Hahahahahaha…."

Mileena looked offended at first but then threw a very sultry look at her boyfriend and said slowly, "Return to me…and you will get more than this…how did your clone say?...this bomb ass pussy. I'll be waiting."

Naruto smiled underneath his mask and watched as is girlfriend, his ten clones, and the Earthrealm team run towards the Sky Temple.

He turned around and walked onto the path that Kotal Kahn was on and looked at his handy work.

The entire Oshtek army had been completely and utterly slaughtered without mercy. A few clones would pop out of existence here and there, but well over a hundred clones still remained. Kotal Kahn, still being under the genjutsu that Naruto had place earlier, didn't notice. In fact, he still saw the majority of his army, fully unaware that he was the only one left.

Deciding to let the real fun begin, Naruto brought his red, armored hands up and shouted, "Kai!"

Kotal Kahn stood still for a second, a little dizzy from the sudden blood rush. When he looked up again, what he saw astounded and frightened him at the same time.

All around him, at least a thousand Oshtek corpses lay on the ground, making the ground go from a dark brown to a dark red in color. He looked down at his feet and saw the four 'Earthrealmers' had actually been four of his own. He shouted in fury as he yelled out, "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Did you have a nice nap?" a voice said from behind. He turned around to find the same ninja clad in black and red armor. His blonde hair, black scarf, and red drape from his shoulder armor drift in the wind as it blew past them. "Or did you just have a nightmare?"

"You!" Kotal Kahn shouted, pointing his sword at the ninja. "What did you do?!"

Naruto just shook his shoulders and said, "Only what us ninja do best: spy, disorientate, and kill. Looks like I did a pretty good job, huh?"

"YOU KILLED MY ENTIRE ARMY!" Kotal Kahn shouted. "You will die for this!"

"Actually, Kotal Kahn," Naruto said, "Before you react to your emotions, I ask you to think for just a minute. If I can do all of this single-handed, what can I do to just you? I slaughtered your army…you are just a single man. If you think about it, you don't stand a chance."

"Maybe so," Kotal Kahn said quietly, wondering how to kill the ninja in front of him. "But, I am no mere man. I am Ko'atal! I am Buluc! I am the Emperor of Outworld! I bring to glory to my realm! You cannot kill me!"

"I don't want to kill you," Naruto said.

That confused Kotal. He then said, "Then why are you here," he asked suspiciously.

"To talk," Naruto said calmly. "You wrongfully stole the throne from Mileena. I understand she was brash and hot headed, but hse has advanced in leaps and bounds, and is now ready to rule properly and fairly. I ask that you return the throne to her, and you will be second-in-command, answering only to her."

"That is absolutely foolish," Kahn said to Naruto. "You are asking me to let a mad woman to rule again, when she had already failed the first time?"

"Says the one who let his best of generals die?" Naruto countered. "Says the one who lost his only zaterran and his mercenary?"

"Lost my zaterran and mercenary?..." Kotal Kahn said quietly, thinking of where the ninja was getting at. Hi eyes widened and then yelled out, "You killed Reptile and Black?!"

"I did," Naruto said. "It was their fault though. They wrongly assumed that I had let D'Vorah escape with the Amulet, which of course is false. They attacked to kill. I obviously defended myself and Mileena."

"I will kill you, vermin!" Kotal Kahn shouted. "And I will kill Mileena next!"

"Say what you want about me, I could care less," Naruto said hotly, "But if you threaten my girlfriend again, I'll kill you here and now."

Kotal Kahn then laughed uproariously as he repeated, "This is preposterous! You are with Mileena?! Now I must kill you for allying with a traitor to Outworld! Prepare to die!"

Naruto sighed in resignation as he said quietly, "I tried. Oh well, some people you just cant change."

Naruto crouched down and stood in a stance similar to the Gentle Fist, his sharpened red gauntlets and talons at his greaves ready to tear flesh apart (If you are having a hard time imagining that, think of Ryu Hayabusa when he uses the Falcon's Talons in Ninja Gaiden). As Kotal Kahn closed in, he raised his sword, aiming to cleave the little blonde ninja in half like he had done so with his four men earlier. Naruto nimbly dodged the attack and jumped and performed a roundhouse kick in midair that connected with Kahn's face that cut across his face at the same time. The blow caused the Oshtek Emperor to stagger backwards a little. Kotal Kahn was stunned at the force of the blow that he had just received. Not even Torr had hit him that hard when they had trained before.

He saw Naruto charge forward and jump in the air again, one hand opened up behind him, ready to claw his flesh off like a hot knife carving hot meat off the bone. Kotal Kahn brought up his sword to block the blow.

Ko'atal was shocked to see the sword actually crack from the blow. He knew his sword couldn't take much more or it would shatter like glass. Naruto quickly dropped low to the ground and swept the Oshtek off of his feet. Before Kahn hit the ground, Naruto performed a backwards flip kick (think of Guile's 'flash kick' from the street fighter game), and knocked him back in the air. Naruto jumped up in the air again and did a palm strike directly onto Kotal Kahn's chest, sending him flying to the ground like a missile.

Kotal Kahn hit the ground, hard. The ground cracked around him, a testament to the force he had been hit with. He shakily stood up and saw Naruto slowly walk towards him.

"I've done my research on you and your kind, Ko'atal," Naruto said, "As well as what Mileena told me. During the day, you and the other Oshtek are incredibly powerful…that the sun is the source of your strength."

Naruto looked up and saw the dark red sky, and so did Kotal Kahn.

No sun in sight.

"As you can see," Naruto continued, "Your main source of power has been obscured. You stand no chance. And even if you did have the sun, you still couldn't win. I will give you one final chance, Kotal Kahn, and only because I know that you are noble, and have the best interests of Outworld at heart. Surrender, give up the throne, and you will not only survive, you shall remain in a position of power. If you do not, you will die here. There is no shame in admitting defeat."

Kotal Kahn stood up and shouted at Naruto, "I am Ko'atal! I defeated Goro! I overthrew Mileena and took the throne as my own! You will not defeat me!"

Once again, Naruto shook his head and said, "So be it. You disappoint me, Kotal Kahn. May you rest in piece."

Kotal Kahn immediately started to chant. Even though there was no sunlight, he could still use attacks based off of the sun. "Up the stair path…to the fire's edge…I pray to the sky…TO SCORCH THE LAND!"

Kotal Kahn shot his hand forth and a huge fire stream came charging at Naruto.

Naruto didn't know what to expect from the Oshtek, but knew to prepare for the rest.

He was glad he did.

Naruto jumped up high and onto one of the tree limbs of a nearby tree. He hastily went through several hand signs and brought one hand down, the other hand holding its wrist. Lightning sparked to life in his hand and began to grow and grow. In about thirty seconds, the spark of lightning grew to the size of a beach ball. He then threw his hand up in the sky, sending a huge bolt of lightning into the sky.

Kotal Kahn looked up and said to no one in particular, "by the gods…has he defeated Raiden and controlled his power?"

Naruto looked down at the Oshtek and told his opponent. "I gave you two fair chances, Ko'atal, and you foolishly refused. Meet your end. I'm copying this from a friend of mine, with my own little twist, creating an entirely new jutsu, mixed with the Sage Arts…"

The darkened red sky swirled, huge streaks of lightning shooting erratically. Finally, Naruto shouted out,

"Sage Art: LIGHTNING DRAGON!"

Kotal Kahn hadn't been afraid of too many things in his lifetime. But when he saw the football field-sized dragon of lighting coming down towards him, he knew he had met his end. He did the only thing he knew an honorable warrior could do at the end.

He shouted in defiance of his enemy, not showing fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"

When the lightning dragon jutsu hit Kotal Kahn, the entire area lit up with sparks of electricity and a large portion of the forest caught on fire. As the lightning faded, he looked down and sure enough, saw the charred remains of the being once known as Ko'atal. The throne of Outworld now just awaited the Empress to reclaim it.

Naruto hopped down onto the ground. Performing several more hand signs, he created a large water ball in front of him and then launched it up high into the sky, and then caused it to rain across the area, slowly putting out the fires around him. (think of Rain's outro in MK9).

He took a deep breath and then ran towards to Sky Temple as fast as he could to catch up with his girlfriend. He wanted to end this once and for all.

…..

A/N: hey guys how did you like the chapter? Just want to let you all know that this story will be coming to an end fairly shortly. Remember, I am only PARTIALLY following the mkx story, just in case someone out there says I'm not going along with it perfectly. If anyone has any suggestions on another Naruto/crossover story, hit me up! An idea popped into my head of Naruto/Spawn, and to me that sounds pretty cool, there's a lot of things I could do with that. any other ideas? Let me know! Again, all criticism is welcome, I cant improve if I only get good or only get bad reviews. However, they have mostly been positive, so I thank you all for that.

Just in case some of you might think that these fight scenes with Naruto are too short, you guys have to remember something important…Naruto is a ninja. Ninjas don't fight for entertainment, they fight to kill or to whatever the mission requires, which is usually to kill. The faster they get that done, the sooner they can move on.

Anyways, as usual, read and review, lemme know whats up! Until next time, Roku out.


	16. Chapter 16 Battle at the Sky Temple

A/N: hey guys, whats up?! Hope these past couple of days have been treating you all well. I have a question for you all…if there are any ladies out there, can I get your number? Hahahaha, just kidding. On a serious note though, if there are any ladies out there reading this story, or had read my previous one, I've got a question for you: from a woman's perspective, am I depicting Mileena's behavior correctly? I'm asking this because I want to be as close to reality as possible. I just like making sure that everyone can clearly understand from each person's point of view, if that makes sense, it does to me. Anyways, just wanted to ask.

Also, I got one vote saying that the Naruto/Spawn idea would be cool. Someone else suggested a Naruto/D'Vorah pairing. Anyone else wanna come up with something for me to write about? I love hearing what you guys have to say, it keeps the creative juices flowing. Thank you very much, and continue reading my awesome story.

Again, just a quick reminder, Naruto in this story does NOT look like he does in the show or in the manga. His picture is in the story cover. I'm saying this because its easy to forget. I know, because I've done it several times during the course of this story's construction! Anyways, enjoy the story, and remember ladies, let me know if the point of view or whatever is portrayed correctly, or if it could be done better, I want everyone reading the story to be able t connect to it, to accurately imagine it!

A Broken Man

Chapter 16

Battle at the Sky Temple

Naruto ran up the side of the Sky Temple for only god knows how long. The structure wasn't called the 'Sky' temple for nothing after all, it was literally reaching up passed the clouds. He must have ran up the walls of the building for at least half an hour at his fastest speed.

When he finally reached the top, he could hear the sounds of fighting. He jumped over the side and landed on the large balcony and saw what looked like zombies fighting the Earthrealm team and his girlfriend.

One of the zombie-like women with white hair and a dark revealing outfit walked up to Cassie and said to her, "Come child. Be with us, and I will give you a proper upbringing."

He looked again and saw that Mileena, Takeda, Jin, and Jacqui were fighting Kung Lao, Stryker, and Kabal, although they were having a very hard time in even holding their own. It almost seemed as if in their zombie-like state they had become twice as powerful as they were in real life. Mileena took a hard hit in her stomach by Kung Lao and flew backwards then rolled on the balcony. Naruto picked her up, something the half Edenian was surprised of.

"Naruto!" Mileena said, surprised. "What-ah!-are you doing here?!" she said, holding her stomach.

"Obviously," Naruto said lovingly, "You could use my help."

"I don't need your help!" Mileena said pridefully.

"That blow that I just saw says differently," Naruto said to her. "don't worry, these guys look way stronger than normal. I've got this, you sit here and rest, I can tell you've probably got a broken rib or two."

"Who are you?" the zombie Kung Lao said as he walked forward. "My target is Mileena, not you, whoever you are. Leave, and you will not be harmed, this does not concern you."

Naruto stood up and said to the dead shaolin, "You attack my girlfriend, you are attacking me as well. I am Naruto Uzumaki. Remember it."

He suddenly disappeared from Kung Lao's view. He looked around frantically to search for his opponent but with no success.

"Show yourself!" Kung Lao ordered.

"As you wish," a voice said from behind him.

Kung Lao turned around quickly but was rewarded with an uppercut to the jaw. Kung Lao, even though dead, could not remember a time in which he had been hit harder. As he landed on the ground, the cement of the balcony underneath him cracked. He winced as he got up, holding his now cracked jaw.

"You are strong," Kung Lao said as he got up to his feet, "But you are no match for a shaolin!" Kung Lao swiped his hand across the blade of his hat and got into his White Lotus stance.

"I am the Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku," Naruto countered, opening his eyes to reveal the yellow eyes with the toad-like iris, "You will die."

Kung Lao threw his hat towards the ninja, aiming on decapitating him. However, Naruto, in his Sage mode, simply grabbed the hat in midair and held it there for Kung Lao to see. "Without your weapons," Naruto stated, "You stand even less of a chance," and proceeded to toss the hat over the balcony and into the clouds.

Kung Lao simply smirked as his hat reappeared on his head. "I am never without my weapons!"

"Neat trick," Naruto said. "Beat this one."

Naruto retrieved two shuriken and threw them with unparalleled accuracy. He then performed his signature hand sign and yelled out, "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!"

The two shuriken turned into fifty as they hurled towards their target, the zombie Kung Lao. Kung Lao's eyes widened as he removed his hat and held it in front of him like a shield. The act did prevent from any of them striking at any lethal points, however a few did manage to imbed themselves into his legs. Kung Lao grimaced in pain as he fell to his knees, no longer able to use his legs. In an act of desperation, he threw his hat in a wide arc that once again would ultimately head towards decapitating the ninja. Naruto ducked and rolled underneath the hat and ran towards the downed shaolin warrior. He jumped over the next hat toss after it had reappeared on his opponent's head and then, once he reached his target, Naruto threw a nasty right hook into the zombie's jaw, the breaking and shattering of his jaw clearly audible. As his head flew back from the blow, Naruto grabbed his collar and rose him to his feet and delivered several blows to the man's stomach and rib cage. He hit Kung Lao one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight times in the ribcage. By this time, Kung Lao was coughing up blood.

Severely weakened from the Sage's blows as well as the shurikens almost completely embedded in his legs, Kung Lao didn't have much fight left in him. In his final act of defiance, he threw a large right hook at the blonde haired ninja wearing red and black armor. Naruto ducked and when he came up, delivered another brutal uppercut. Although this time, the blow had nature energy behind it, causing the defeated shaolin to fly up in the air about fifteen feet high. Naruto jumped to meet him in the air. Once he came face to face with the airborne zombie, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Naruto withdrew his sword from his back and, in an amazingly quick burst of speed that the naked eye couldn't see, Naruto cut off all limbs, decapitated him, and cleaved the limbless torso in half.

Naruto landed first. He turned to face his girlfriend and she watched as the bloody and severed body parts of the already dead Kung Lao rained on the balcony behind her lover. Naruto flicked the blood off of his blade and sheathed the death dealer onto his back.

"Dammit, woman!" he had heard Cassie yell out, "I need to get to my dad, he's in there! I can fight you afterwards you dumb bitch!"

Naruto turned around to find that Cassie was having a very difficult time holding her own against the white haired woman. Naruto created three clones that charged the woman's side and tackled her to the ground. Cassie was surprised at the sudden intrusion, but wasn't complaining. She saw Naruto run at her side as he said, "Go, I've got this."

"Are you sure?" Cassie said, wincing from the bruises she was sure to feel form later. "She's very powerful."

"So am I," Naruto said to her, still in Sage Mode. "Now go!"

Cassie didn't need to be told again as she nodded and headed inside. Jin yelled out, "Hey Cass, wait for me!" he turned to Stryker and said to him, "Sorry, gotta go!" and took off after his partner.

"Get back here!" Stryker said as he pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the archer's back. Before he could have pulled the trigger though he was tackled as well by two Naruto clones. The shot was fired, but fortunately it went right passed the newest of the shaolin warriors.

Naruto got into a low stance similar to the Gentle Fist as his claws at the end of his red armored gauntlets seem to shine in the moonlight and the rain. Sindel and Stryker looked a slight distance behind the ninja and saw the severed head and his body cut to ribbons, his blood being washed away by the rain. Sindel yelled out, "You killed Kung Lao!"

"He attacked my girlfriend," Naruto replied, his Sage eyes seemingly glowing in the rainy darkness. "Of course I killed him."

"You are a dead man!" Stryker yelled out.

"Indeed," Sindel said, "for the death of our comrade, you will pay with your own life."

"Sorry," Naruto said, "I'm not paying for anything today. You can join your friend in hell though. All you have to do is come on forward, I'll gladly send you to him."

Enraged, Stryker charged forward to his enemy, Naruto. This proved to be a foolish move because for one, even though he was somehow twice as strong as a zombie, he was still just a weak human in real life, so there was no real improvement. He threw several hard but predictable blows towards his target, the blonde haired ninja. Naruto was able to easily block each and every one without even trying very hard.

"If this is all you got," Naruto said, "Then I'm afraid that our fun has ended."

"Check this out!" Stryker yelled as he dodged back quickly and threw a grenade towards Naruto. Once he was back far enough, he drew his pistol and shot a bullet at the explosive.

Naruto kicked the grenade up high into the sky and dodged the bullet. Naruto threw a kunai that buried itself into Stryker's shoulder holding the gun. He gripped the handle of the kunai and grimaced loudly as he attempted to remove it from his body. However, Naruto was in front of him before he could succeed.

Naruto grabbed the blade and yanked it out of his opponent's shoulder none to gently, causing blood to openly spill from the wound. Stryker gasped in both shock and pain, but it didn't last long as Naruto used the same blade to create an open gash across the zombie's throat, making even more blood spew like a fountain. Stryker fell to his knees, blood just seemingly to continue to spray from the wound in his throat. Finally, he fell to the floor of the balcony face first, dead from his wounds and from blood loss.

Sindel glared at the ninja with hatred in her eyes. "You may have defeated that weak human," she stated, "But I am Sindel! I am the Queen of Edenia! None have ever defeated me!"

"Then how did you die?" Naruto asked.

"I killed myself, in order to protect my daughter from Shao Kahn," Sindel answered.

"Then you are weak," Naruto said simply. "Anyone who would kill themselves to escape pain is weak and useless. After all, that's what you are when you are dead, useless. If you wanted to save your daughter, you should have fought back."

"Who are you to judge!" Sindel screamed at the ninja. "You are not a mother! You are not even a parent! How would you ever come to understand the logic behind such a thing!"

"Regardless," Naruto continued, "Your own death accomplishes nothing."

"You will die for your disrespect!" Sindel screamed. "You are indeed powerful and could have been allies with Lord Shinnok, but you are far too arrogant for your own good! Killing you will be a mercy to you!"

Naruto popped his neck and said, "Show what you got, Highness."

Sindel replied with flying towards him, arms outstretched. Naruto ducked and raked his claws across her stomach. This simple moved was just that, simple, but it accomplished what Naruto was intending for it to. Sindel gasped in both surprise and pain and fell to the ground. She stumbled to her feet and faced him and said to him, "Why aren't you fighting me?!"

"I'm not trying to fight," Naruto replied, "I'm trying to kill you."

Sindel took in a deep breath and shouted at Naruto, using her vocal ability to create supersonic sound waves to blow him across the balcony. It worked, sending the young man stumbling to the ground and then rolling quickly towards the edge, as if he was being blown by the winds of a very powerful hurricane. When he came to the edge, he threw out his hand to latch onto the end of the balcony. He looked up to see Sindel slowly walk in front of him and stare down at him and laugh mockingly.

"You fight to kill, you say?" Sindel laughed. "You are doing a remarkable job at it," she finished sarcastically. "Unfortunately for you, young man, your killing days end here. It's a shame too, you could have been a wonderful, um, 'play mate'. Oh well, that's what you get for being disrespectful to the Queen of Edenia, now die!"

She raised her foot to stomp on the single hand holding onto the ledge of the balcony, but was surprised to see the man below her puff into smoke. She was shocked, and was then scared by the voice behind her saying, "You know what I love about bigshot rulers like you?" Sindel then heard the sound of metal being unsheathed as he said, "Even the simplest of tricks can fool you."

She then looked ahead with a blank stare. A second later, a very thin stream of blood appeared from the top of her head down in between her crotch. As she fell to her knees, her body split into two halves, and then fell into the sky over the edge of the balcony. Once again, Naruto flicked the blood off of his blade and re-sheathed it.

He turned around and walked back to his girlfriend, Mileena, who was looking a little better now that she had some time to recover slightly.

"Hey, are you ok?" Naruto had asked her.

"I'm fine," she told him. "Thank you, Love."

"Don't mention it," he told her. He held out his hand and she took it. He helped her up and gave her a loving hug and said in her ear, "Don't you ever scare me like that again, you understand?" he told her. "Pride can allow even the weakest to destroy the strongest. That blow you took from that shaolin guy really did some damage. You are out of this fight for good, you understand me?"

Mileena protested and said heatedly, "I am Mileena, Kahnum of Outworld! I do not need to be talked to-"

"Do you understand me?!" Naruto said to her sternly. Mileena had to admit, those yellow eyes with the toad-like irises were pretty intimidating. She knew he cared for her a lot, which she was glad for, but she hated how he sometimes acted like she needed to be protected like she was a dainty little princess.

"I…I understand," she conceded. She looked in his eyes and was surprised to find relief in them. he closed his eyes for moment and hugged her again as he once again spoke in her ear, "I love you, Mileena. I know you can fight for yourself, however, I will do all in my power to protect you."

"I…love you too, Naruto," Mileena said. Tears began to slowly form in her eyes as she could literally feel the love washing over her that was coming from the man holding her in his arms. She openly let the tears fall on his armored shoulder, glad that it was raining. She also hated that he could tell when she was emotional as he said to her, "Its okay baby, let it all out."

For the first time in her life, someone had told that they oved her, and they really meant it. That was what had gotten her to get emotional. She wrapped her arms tighter around her man as she quietly sobbed in the rain. Even though it was very high up in the sky and raining, the cold air swirling about them, she still felt warm. She then heard a new voice that said, "Aw, it looks like the creature who always claimed to be my sister has finally found a lover. I feel bad for the guy."

Naruto slowly let go of his woman as Mileena growled out, "Sister. You are an abomination!"

Liu Kang walked next to Kitana as he said to her, "You know, I think your 'sister' could use some punishment, what do you think Kitana?"

"She has been misbehaving as of late," Kitana agreed. "Maybe I will show her what her dear 'sister' can do to an abomination like her! Come, Mileena! Meet your death honorably! With what honor you may have left, anyway."

Mileena walked forward and pulling down her mask said, "come, sister, let us play!"

Kitana, readying her fans said to her, "Combat is not play!"

Donning her mask and preparing to fight, Mileena said, "Not if you lose."

With that said, Mileena and Kitana charged in, ready to tear each other's throats out. Liu Kang, meanwhile, launched a flying kick towards Naruto, which was easily ducked and, just as he did with Sindel, Naruto raked Liu Kang's under side of his thigh with his clawed gauntlet. Liu Kang stumbled as he tried to stand straight. He looked down at his leg that was bleeding profusely and said to the ninja, "You will die, ninja! I have fought and killed many like you before! You will be no different!"

"If you have fought one like me before," Naruto said, admiring the blood on his clawed gauntlet, "Then you wouldn't be alive today."

"Your arrogance is unforgivable!" Liu Kang shouted. "You are just like Raiden…so sure of himself that he would sacrifice his own men for his beliefs!"

"I would have to argue that point," Naruto said to the shaolin, "I may be arrogant, but its only because I know what I'm talking about, as I'm sure did Raiden. You were more than likely too blinded by pride or something else to even realize it."

"How dare you!" Liu Kang yelled out. He shot a fireball at Naruto who knocked it away as if it were a toy. "You were not there! He killed me in cold blood!" he launched yet another series of fireballs at the ninja, who dodged them all so easy that it was embarrassing for the undead shaolin.

"I'm sorry that happened," Naruto said, "But that's no excuse to serve someone who doesn't even care about you, much less the rest of the world."

"Lord Shinnok will rule over everything, its only a matter of time," Liu Kang said.

"Not if I can help it," Naruto said. He threw a few more shuriken at the shaolin warrior, and once again used the shadow shuriken jutsu. Liu Kang was much better than Kung Lao, proven by not allowing a single shuriken hit him either by dodging or hitting them with a fireball. Naruto charged at him and performed a roundhouse kick that missed, but was a faint because when he spun back around, the connected with Liu Kang's jaw with a Sage powered fist.

The blow caused Liu to fly back quite a ways. When Liu stood back up he saw Naruto charging at him, a giant rasengan in his hand. Liu Kang could only stare wide eyed as the Sage powered jutsu connected, sending the undead shaolin slamming directly into the wall behind him, the force from both the actual jutsu and hitting the wall behind him knocking him out.

Naruto looked at his handiwork for a second to make sure that Liu Kang was out of the fight. Once he was sure, he turned around to see that Mileena was absolutely dominating her sister. With a final uppercut-teleporting kick combo, she knocked Kitana out. Mileena stood up, proud of her victory, and yet winded at the same time. She looked at her lover and smiled underneath her mask. Naruto did the same to her. As they nodded to each other, they both headed inside the Sky Temple, towards the Jensei Chamber, where Cassie and Jin as well as the Fallen elder God, Shinnok, were currently at.

A/N: there you go guys! Another chapter done! I really hope you like it. Again, another reminder, REAL ninjas didn't fight to put on a show, their goal was to kill most of the time, so the faster the fight, the quicker they can get to the kill. I know, I'm an absolutely HUGE ninja fanatic! Anyways, you all know the drill, read, review, PM, whatever! Until next time, Roku out.


	17. Chapter 17 Fighting the Fallen

A/N: hey guys, how are you all? I really appreciate the reviews, please, the more the better! Each person send out ten reviews, I reeeeaalllyyy don't care! Questions, comments, anything…write it down there! And for all of those who like Reptile, Erron Black, and Kotal Kahn, sorry. My bad, Lord Demolitions!

Anyways, whats done is done. as you can tell, at least those of you who know the story of MKX, that we are getting very close to the end of this story. Just a friendly reminder, I said that I would be lightly following the storyline of MKX, not seriously though. Just using bits and pieces of it, using it more as of a guideline than anything else. Hope you all have been enjoying the story so far. Oh, and if anyone has any drawing requests, lemme know! I loooooove to draw! I've got a couple of pics uploaded on Deviantart. Go search for the name 'shadowninja117'…I know, what a lame ass name, right? I had severe writers block at the time, hahaha…anyways, go check it out. I reeeaaaaalllly fucked up on the chick though, I didn't even notice it though until I uploaded it. Anyways, go check it out, and if you want me to draw something for your own story or whatever, just let me know!

Moving on! Now that little announcement is out of the way, enjoy the story!

A Broken Man

Chapter 17

Fighting the Fallen

Naruto and Mileena walked inside the main chamber of the Jensei. They saw that D'Vorah was spitting some sort of web-like material all over Johnny Cage, trapping him. Meanwhile, Cassie Cage was witnessing Shinnok inside of the Jensei energy, contaminating it, and then absorbing it. Naruto and Mileena both watched as the Fallen Elder God literally transformed into some sort of monster. Shinnok glided down in front of Cassie and said to her, **"This is what awaits those who oppose me…slow and excruciating death!"**

He shot out a blast of energy at the daughter of Cage. Cassie rolled out of the way, just barley dodging the energy projectile. She began to pull out her pistol but was stopped by getting hit with another energy ray that corrupt Shinnok shot at her. With a loud yelp of pain, Cassie was blown back several feet. When she stopped rolling, she was on the ground face down and unmoving.

"Go check on her!" Naruto yelled at Mileena. She nodded and went to go complete her task, but was interrupted by D'Vorah who said to the half Edenian, "The forgotten Empress…"

Angered, Mileena pulled out her sais as she said, "You will remember me, insect!"

"Every time we pass your grave," D'Vorah retorted.

Mileena growled and said, "I will rip out your throat!"

Mileena tossed her sais at the insect queen, eager to get first blood. She was rewarded with a cry of pain that came from the Kytin (That's what D'Vorah is, right? Kytin?) D'Vorah was not expecting to be that fast, she definitely wasn't that quick before. D'Vorah looked back at the former Empress, a large gash across her cheek. She roared out in fury and threw her hands forward, and thousands upon thousands of insects flew out from her wrists, intending on devouring Mileena alive.

She was surprised to find that her insects slowly turned completely black, but were still moving around. She produced a few thousand more, but the same result happened. She could no longer feel any of her insects that she had just released, but right in front of her few at least ten thousand insects, if not more.

Mileena, feeling a new presence behind her, whipped around, her sais at the ready. She was surprised to find one of the people that had come to find Naruto. His hood covering most of his face save for his eyes, which were covered from thick sunglasses. The rest of his outfit comprised of a thick dark gray coat that covered everything but his feet. His arms were raised, and Mileena saw what seemed to be an endless stream of black insects coming from his sleeves and eating those from D'Vorah.

"Shino Aburame, at your service," he said stoically to Mileena. Then, from behind Shino, Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru ran towards D'Vorah. Kiba yelled out, "Get the insect freak, Akamaru! Beast Man Clone! Fang Over Fang!"

The two large tornado-like attacks forced D'Vorah to jump in the air. Hinata then jumped up high in the air, intending on meeting her head on. D'Vorah thrust her arm forward, and a small jet of acid streamed out of her wrist and straight towards Hinata's face.

Hinata yelled out, "Kaiten!" and spun around, the protective blue chakra shield appearing and knocking the acid away as if it were nothing but harmless dirt. After the jutsu was complete, Hinata was still pretty high in the air, and then threw a kunai which struck true, directly in the insect queen's shoulder, rendering one of her arms useless.

"Agh!" D'Vorah cried out in pain. She began to fall down but then spread her insect wings and began to fly away from team 8 and Mileena.

"She's getting away!" Mileena yelled out.

"No she's not," Hinata said confidently while smirking. She brought up her hands together and yelled out, pumping chakra into the explosive tag that was wrapped around the handle of the kunai embedded in the insect-like woman's shoulder.

In the short distance, the kunai exploded. D'Vorah cries were heard in the large cloud of smoke that appeared in the air away from them and watched as she dropped from the ceiling of the Jensei chamber.

"She's mine!" Mileena yelled out as she ran towards her prey. She could smell the blood, and it was driving her crazy. That, and coupled with the rage and hate that she felt for the pitiful creature that existed that had betrayed her, really didn't make for a good mix for the Kytin woman.

D'Vorah saw the half tarkatan and half Edenian running up to her and fast. She tried to raise her arm to launch some more acid or at least one of her stingers in a last ditch effort to impale her enemy, but was too slow as she felt the sai that Mileena had quickly thrown stab her hand and stake it into the concrete ground of the Jensei chamber. With her other arm missing, she tried to use her other stinger as a second hand to push her self away, but was tool late as she saw Mileena jump and land right above her.

D'Vorah was officially scared as she watched the construct born of Shang Shung remove her mask and bare her fangs at her. Her claws elongated, and before she knew it, her world exploded in pain as Mileena started clawing and ripping her midsection into pieces and eating it. It had happened so quick that D'Vorah didn't even register the pain at first until it all flooded her mind at once. She screamed in both pain and horror and tried to push herself away. By the time she had ripped her hand free of the sai, she was backing only the top half of her body away from the lower half that was still being devoured by Mileena. She looked one last time at Mileena's face.

What she saw last would haunt her in the afterlife. Mileena's unmasked face, drenched in her blue-ish blood, snarled as she slowly said to the dying Kytin, "Trrraaiiiiitooorrrrrr…..". then, she went back to eating her lower half, and D'Vorah breathed her last.

Mileena, having her fill, stood up and turned around to face team eight and said to them, "Tasty!"

…..

Tsunade, Sakura, and Hanabi ran up to Johnny Cage and immediately began removing all of the orange web-like material off of him. Once enough of it was off, Tsunade began healing him as best as she could, as quickly as she could. She could feel multiple insects inside of him and was absolutely disgusted at the nasty creature that had done this. She focused her chakra to to act as both as an incredibly powerful healing factor and also as an incredibly deadly chakra wave for the insects burrowed inside of him. The insects, once hit with the chakra wave, were simply erased from existence. No blood, no guts, no nothing. Just here one moment, gone the next. At the same time, that same chakra wave would heal any and all damaged tissue. Sakura, meanwhile, was restoring his strength. Hanabi, using her byakugan, tore away at the weakest and most vulnerable points of the webbed trap.

Within a few minutes, Johnny Cage was freed from the 'Charlie's Angels' as he thought. He looked up and saw Tsunade's bust and said, "Whooaaaa…can I touch your boobs miss angel?"

Tsunade developed a tick mark on her forehead and delivered a brutal knock out punch to Mr. Cage. His head hit the ground as he went to the realm of unconsciousness.

"Lady Tsunade!" Hanabi yelled out in surprise, "You just hit the patient! Unnecessarily hard!"

Tsunade smacked the back of the unconscious man's head and said, "He'll be fine."

…..

 **"Join me, young one,"** Corrupt Shinnok said as he looked down at Naruto, **"I can sense all of your pain…your hatred…your fears…your WORST fear-being alone!"**

Corrupt Shinnok walked slowly forward towards Naruto and said calmly, **"I wage war on the Elder Gods. They have ruled over everything since the beginning of time. And yet, they involve themselves in only the events that would possibly guarantee them power. While they let the ones like you suffer…alone. Join me, Naruto Uzumaki, and get your vengeance upon all of those who have done you wrong your entire life! you do not need to go around unsatisfied. Your vengeance can be claimed! I know you want it…I can literally feel it inside of you, trying to get it out. Join me, and claim what is yours!"**

Naruto just sat down in front of the monster and closed his eyes and folded his armored hands in his lap.

 **"I understand, you need a moment to think about it. It is a large portion of your life to relinquish, but I promise you that you will not regret! Are you not tired of the pain that constantly attacks your very heart! How you struggle with your pain every moment of every day! It's not really that hard of a choice to make. Come with me, and defeat these ones who…I can sense them…these are some of the people that you have known for your entire life, correct? Why do you work with them at all? They stood by and watched while you suffered! Suffered, and did so ALONE! RISE, AND TAKE YOUR VENGEANCE AT MY SIDE!"**

Naruto opened his eyes, revealing that he had gone into Sage Mode. He slowly stood up and said, "Everything you just said is true. But…"

He suddenly lunged forward and hit Corrupt Shinnok in the chest, making him stumble back a bit. Naruto continued saying, "Vengeance isn't the way to go about solving it."

Corrupt Shinnok stood up straight and laughed and said, **"Hahahahahaha…..that was a very strong hit, young one. This is your last chance, join me…"** Corrupt Shinnok raised his hand as it started glowing with and extreme amount of power, **"…or die."**

"Fuck you," Naruto said simply as he threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it at Shinnok. Shinnok released his power, hitting the kunai. The result was a large blast of smoke and fire. Once the dust cleared, Shinnok looked around to find his target. He heard crackling behind him and dodged at the last second as Sasuke Uchiha ran right past him, his Chidori missing by mere inches. Shinnok swatted Sasuke back like he was a fly and laughed as he said, **"Such fools…weak and pathetic! Don't you have anything better than this?! Hahahahaha!..."**

He had to dodge to the side once more as Kakashi plunged downwards, his own Lightning Blade attack missing by an inch or two. His attack hit the ground and rocks and sparks of lightning flew everywhere, knocking Shinnok back, right into the hands of Naruto. Naruto jumped and spun multiple times in the air and landed a brutal flip kick to Shinnok's back, sending him flying back into Sasuke's Chidori. His arm struck through Shinnok's chest, his chidori still sparkling with life. Corrupt Shinnok looked down at the arm sticking out of his chest and began to laugh.

 **"Hahahaha…is this all you have? I'm sure you can do better. I am Shinnok! An Elder God! You are fool if you think this can stop me!"**

Shinnok grabbed Sasuke from behind him and threw him away like a ragdoll. Sasuke hit the wall and a large crunch was heard and he winced in pain before he fell to the floor. He was about to get up, but Shinnok in a burst of speed ran and stomped on Sasuke's back, forcing him back down. He then raised one of his hands up and a large orange-yellow colored energy spear formed in his hand and he yelled out, **"Goodbye, you worthless human!"**

He thrust the spear down and it pierced Sasuke's back. The energy spear continued through his body and pierced through the tough cement floor of the Jensei chamber underneath him. Sasuke screamed out in pain and then lay down, life less.

Corrupt Shinnok laughed victoriously but was then surprised as the body beneath his foot transformed into Naruto, which then began to glow a bright white. Shinnok looked at Naruto, who was standing right next to Sasuke. Naruto had luckily replaced Sasuke with an explosive clone, which proceeded to explode, causing a tremendous blast that blew Corrupt Shinnok into the wall of the chamber.

As he stood up, he stared at the three men of team seven and charged at them with blazing speed, way too fast for a monster his size. Naruto was expecting this, however, and charged forward as well to meet him halfway. Right before he connected his fist to Shinnok's jaw, he realized that even Sage Mode was not strong enough by itself to defeat this thing. So, he did what he did during the Fourth Great Ninja War five years ago: he added his Kyuubi chakra into the mix.

Shinnok saw, in slow motion, the ninja's eyes change from a yellow with a toad-like iris in the center to more of a cross shaped form, and a sudden huge burst of power surrounded him, giving him the look of him wearing some sort of trench coat, and watched as his fist connected with his own jaw. He was powerful, he had the energy of the Jensei within him, there was no way that this one little kid could hurt the likes of an Elder God.

How wrong he was.

He felt the monstrous amount of raw power through the single punch that cracked his mutated jaw as he was launched back into the wall. He also watched as Naruto, faster than he was before, charge and slam a rasengan into his chest as well. Corrupt Shinnok's blood, now which looked more like magma than blood, spill and spray everywhere from the jutsu. Shinnok screamed in pain. He was glad that he had absorbed the Earth's main energy source, because if not then he probably, more than likely, would have been defeated by this extremely powerful jutsu.

Corrupt Shinnok shakily grabbed the hand that held the jutsu and threw Naruto away into the wall next to him and quickly got up to kick him in the face before he could connect though, Kakashi had run up and swept the one leg Shinnok was standing on. As Shinnok fell, Sasuke extended his chidori like a lightning sword (Like he did when he first stabbed Orochimaru) that forced him back up against the wall. Shinnok had the electrical blade between his palms and was struggling to keep it from penetrating him through the throat. Naruto, during this time, had gotten up and summoned two clones. Naruto held out one hand as one clone stabilized the chakra as the other began to spin the chakra quickly.

Shinnok thrust his hands to the side quickly, allowing the chakra blade go through his hands and penetrating the wall beside him. He then could feel the massive amount of chakra building up and also heard the whirling and humming noise not to far from himself. He looked over at Naruto and saw what looked like a large pure-white shuriken spinning faster than the eye could see. The absolute power that radiated off of him actually terrified the corrupted Elder God.

"You have terrorized the world long enough you son of a bitch," Naruto said to him. "You have attacked my friends and my girlfriend. I don't even know what other horrible crimes you have committed. Elder God or not, you will die here and now."

Naruto through the jutsu at the corrupted Shinnok. "Wind Style: RASENSHURIKEN!"

Sasuke grabbed Kakashi and they both suddenly disappeared, replaced with a rock. Corrupted Shinnok threw his mutated hand forward and shot his own energy beam at it, but it was demolished instantly against the condensed power that was wizzing right towards him. Shinnok couldn't stop it, so he brought both hands forward to try and manually stop its pursuit. How bad idea that was, he would soon find out.

The jutsu slammed into him like a wreckingball, and it knocked him through the Jensei chamber wall and onto the balcony outside. The rasenshuriken suddenly shrunk to a tiny size and then exploded, blowing off Shinnok's arm in the process.

Screaming in agony, Shinnok fell to the ground. He then quickly stood up and, filled with pain and rage, charged at the blonde haired ninja walking out of the newly created hole through the wall. Naruto, his Kyuubi/Sage cloak still surrounding him, ducked underneath the hook from the Elder god and uppercutted him.

"You honestly think that you can defeat me?" Naruto asked Sagely. "I fought alongside Sasuke against Madara and Kaguya. They could literally destroy the world if they wanted too without too much trouble. We defeated them. I can tell you are powerful within your own right, but compared to them, its like the difference between fighting a dog and fighting an elephant. You stand no chance, Shinnok. Give up now, or die."

Corrupt Shinnok stood and laughed, saying **"Do you even know who I AM, boy!? I am Shinnok! I CANNOT be killed, and even if I could, you, a little young child, would not be the one to do it! Hahahaha….you are full of yourself, full of the dreams and lies that you have been told your entire pathetic human life!"**

"Say that to Kurama," Naruto said. He then turned back towards where Kakashi and Sasuke were and said, "Make sure everyone gets out of here alright! I'll take care of this piece of shit."

Sasuke nodded and, grabbing Kakashi, teleported once again.

Naruto looked back at Corrupt Shinnok and said, "Prepare to die you jackass."

He then charged forward with a burst of speed and drop kicked Shinnok square in the chest, sending him flying back. Before he even began his descent, Naruto ran forward and delivered a brutal uppercut that once again cracked his jaw, and sent the Fallen Elder God over the balcony and into the clouds of the sky below the Sky Temple.

As Shinnok screamed on his descent to the ground from the sky, Naruto said to him under his breath, "I'm not done with you yet bastard."

Naruto then ran towards the edge of the balcony and jumped off as well and then dived straight towards his target. Shinnok saw the ninja flying towards him and took comfort in knowing that the young one was actually foolish enough to try to finish him off in the sky, because the truth of the matter was that he was going to end up as nothing but a splatter of blood and gore on the ground thousands of feet below them.

It was then that he saw the ninja bring his hands together as if he were praying and yelled out.

"HuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Shinnok DEFINITELY did not expect a giant golden energy sprout out of him and slowly transform into a giant golden fox with nine tails. It then roared at him with such fury and power that Shinnok didn't think that even all of the Elder Gods combined could take it down.

"RRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"

Shinnok was blown back by the sheer force of the soundwave. He was then propelled to the ground even faster because of it. A few minutes later, Shinnok hit the ground with such tremendous force that it caused a small shockwave to appear on the ground, uprooting a few trees in the forests surrounding them. Shinnok then looked up painfully to see a huge golden fist descend upon him, and he felt such an enormous amount of pain from being pushed into the ground from the Biju's chakra fist.

However, Naruto stopped as a thought, a foreign thought from someone else, entered his mind.

 _ **Naruto, its me, Ino! I'm connecting to you from your chakra signature! Geez, and you wonder why its so easy to find you, your chakra signatures so strong I can easily read it from a few miles away! Anyway, I'm connecting you to Raiden mentally, he says he has to tell you something very important regarding this Shink guy or whatever his name is! Get ready, here it comes!**_

… _ **..**_

 _ **Nar…to…..Re…..Remove….A…..let…Remove….Amulet!...Drain…..power!...**_

 _ **That's it Naruto, the guy just passed out, whatever he just told you, follow through! Ino out!**_

The golden chakra fist lifted and Naruto/Kurama saw a completely dazed Shinnok. Kurama, using two of his claws, reached down and removed the Amulet from his center. It gave way instantly, sending more magma-like blood spraying everywhere. The energy instantly drained from the Fallen elder God and dissipated, returning to the Jensei chamber. Shinnok then was returned to his regular self, but unconscious. Kurama smiled as he dissipated as well leaving Naruto in his regular form in the air as he descended to the ground as well.

Naruto landed gracefully as a ninja should. He then walked slowly forward as he drew his sword from the sheath on his back. When he finally reached the still downed monster of a god, he put the tip of his blade at the jugular of the god's throat and said, "You are a sick bastard. For everything you have done, you will die."

Just then, a flash of lightning appeared next to Naruto and Raiden emerged, although still wounded, much better now that he had just cleansed the Jensei, and it had healed him for the most part. He saw the state that Shinnok was in and said to Shinnok, "It is as I told you before, Shinnok, we have defeated you before and imprisoned you in the Netherrealm. We shall do so again this time as well."

"No," Naruto immediately disagreed. "Clearly, that's not going to work, because he got out last time. We need to do something that will completely make him unable to break free again."

"How so," Raiden asked him, "He is a Fallen Elder God, but an Elder God still, he cannot be killed."

"Then we do the next best thing," Naruto said. With one quick swipe, the head of Shinnok was separated from his body. Blood sprayed and stained the grass as Shinnok let out one final yelp of pain before he passed out. Naruto reached down and grabbed the severed head and tossed it to Raiden and said, "Here. Imprison that piece of garbage. Even if someone does free it again, all they'll get is a severed head, and a severed head is practically useless. Wait a second…"

Naruto walked to Raiden and grabbed a kunai, then proceeded to remove the tongue rom the elder God's skull, then cut out his eyes and ears. Lastly, he wrapped an explosive tag on the handle of the kunai and channeled a large amount of chakra into it, then stabbed Shinnok's severed forehead with the kunai. The blade was buried deep into the brain, with only the handle and the tag wrapped around it showing.

"He cant talk, hear, or see shit now," Naruto said to the Thunder God. "and, if someone other than you does try to free the damned Elder God, I rigged the explosive tag to make a huge explosion to kill not only the one trying to free him, but also clearly obliterating Shinnok for good. He's not getting his hands on anything ever again."

Raiden bowed low to Naruto and said, "Thank you very much, Naruto Uzumaki. Both Earthrealm and myself owe you a great debt."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said to Raiden, "Just make sure that Mileena is made Kahnum of Outworld again, I can rule alongside her, and everything will be good to go. See you later Raiden."

Naruto then vanished with a puff of smoke. Raiden looked down at the mutilated head that was rigged with Narutos kunai bomb and thought, "Now to pay the Netherrealm a visit."

He created a thick brown bag and stuffed the severed head into it, then raised his hand into the air. A flash of lightning later, and Earthrealm's protector vanished, transporting himself to the Netherrealm to visit a couple of old friends.

…..

A/N: hey guys, hoped you enjoyed the story. Just to warn you all, the next chapter will most likely be the last for this story, not quite sure yet, but it is definitely very close to the end. I really don't see any more than two more chapters to this story before its done, but we'll see. I said that with my last story, and I had forgotten a very big part of the end for some reason, causing me to release a new bonus chapter for it, so maybe something like that will happen again, idk, but I'm really working on making the next chapter, maybe another two, the last ones for this story, and then on to the next one! Seriously, keep those ideas for new stories coming, the more ideas you give me, the more stories you'll have! Not that I don't have my own, but like I said, it keeps the creative juices flowing. Anyways, you all know what to do, read, review, PM, whatever you want! Until next time, Roku out.


	18. Chapter 18 Back the Fuck Off!

A/N: Hello ladies and gents! Welcome to the official last chapter of 'A Broken Man'. I felt like this was a good place to end the story, so yeah. Anyways, I'm glad some you all enjoyed it. I'm not done writing just yet, just done with this story.

As I had said before, my next target is a crossover between Naruto and Spawn.

Nothing new other than that, so sit back and enjoy the chapter!

A Broken Man

Chapter 18

Back the Fuck Off!

Raiden stood in the middle of the hall in his normal outfit. Something, however, was different about him. He normally was the regal one, commanding authority and respect, yet being a gentle soul. Now, that was not the case. He was still calm and collected, but if one looked closely, they would be able to see a cold and righteous fury behind his white eyes, just waiting to be unleashed upon his enemies. Huge and erratic sparks of electricity would sporadically come from any part of his body, like he was struggling to contain it within himself.

The periodical flashes of lightning slightly illuminated the darkened halls of the Netherrealm castles throne room. Skulls of many different beings decorated the walls, signifying the strength and ability to conquer. Raiden narrowed his eyes and stared forward at his two former allies who had become victims of Shao Kahn's invasion all those years ago. Raiden had always been the one to give at least one fair warning to his enemies before he exterminated them, he saw no reason to stop that honorable road now. They were, after all, once his allies. His friends. Times have changed now.

Raiden stepped forward and said calmly, "Too long have I allowed Earthrealm to endure the horrors of war. Time and again we have defeated our enemies, but we've exacted no retribution, demanded no remuneration."

He then stepped forward again and a slight edge to his voice was heard as his voice echoed throughout the halls of the throne room, small sparks of lightning coming from his eyes. "What have we gained from our mercy? More intrigue! More senseless VIOLENCE!"

Thunder was heard in the throne room and the air thickened considerably, the killing intent of the area so thick to where it was difficult to breathe. Raiden took a step back and the air cleared a little, allowing to two former allies of Raiden a moment of respite as he continued to speak to them.

Raiden then began his warning. "As the new rulers of the Netherrealm, heed me!"

He held out his hand and a large lightning ball formed instantly, it begging to attack and fry someone with a vengeance.

"No longer will I simply _defend_ Earthrealm. I will seek out and destroy _ALL_ who threaten it!"

He held out his other hand and placed upon the lightning ball. Once he touched it, the lightning separated and traveled up his arms and covered his entire body, like an electrical field of armor.

"No mercy will be shown! No quarter given!"

He then reached into the thick brown bag and tossed the severed and mutilated head, courtesy of Naruto, at the feet of the two new rulers of the Netherrealm. His lighting armor dissipated as he stepped forward and said to them, "Shinnok was an Elder God, impossible to kill."

The two rulers looked down and stared at the eyeless, earless, and tongue-less severed head of their former leader, and at the kunai buried hilt-deep in the forehead, as it tried to desperately gasp for air and slowly move its jaw around.

Raiden reiterated his point from before by saying, "There are fates _worse_ than death!"

He then stepped back and raised his hand high in the air as an enormously powerful lightning bolt appeared and Raiden teleported away.

The Revenant forms of Liu Kang and Kitana stepped down the short amount of stairs and were shocked to see the deformed head of the former leader. They knew now to absolutely _never_ threaten Earthrealm.

"Raiden did not do this," Kitana said to her now husband and fellow ruler, Liu Kang.

"I know," he said to her, "But whoever did is clearly on his side. We must not attack them, unless we want to end up like Shinnok."

"No, we need to do better," Kitana said. "We must ally ourselves with the strongest, and whoever is on Raiden's side is clearly stronger than any one of us, maybe even combined."

"Are you saying that we should seek an alliance with Earthrealm?" Liu Kang asked.

"Yes," Kitana responded.

…..

Mileena sat on her throne in Outworld. She was currently in her Vampiress outfit. Her old Kahnum outfit was something she had worn before, something in her past. She wanted to wear something that not only showed her royalty, but also something that would make it very hard for her lover to keep his eyes off of her. So far, she had done a very good job. (If you don't know what it really looks like, you can easily go on google and check it out. Its called her 'vampiress' skin. Obviously though, in the story she's not extremely pale or anything). She ran her hand across the armrest of the chair, relishing the fact that she had succeeded in her goal that she had set for herself so many years ago. Obviously she had help, but she succeeded nonetheless. Her fellow ruler, Naruto Uzumaki, sat in the throne next to her. Kakashi, the Sixth Hokage of Konoha, along with the rest of the Konoha shinobi force that had traveled along to Outworld to search for him, stood behind their Hokage.

"Are you sure you wont return to Konoha, Naruto?" Kakashi asked his former student.

"I'm sure, Kakashi-sensei," he responded. "My place is here now. Konoha was never really my home to begin with, just a place that I lived in. this place is my home, beside my love."

"That's what I thought you say," Kakashi sighed. He walked up the short flight of stairs leading to the two thrones and stuck out his hand towards his former student saying, "Well then, Naruto, good luck with everything. And don't be a stranger, stop by every now and then, will ya? I need someone to help me with my training every now and then. Someone to keep me on my toes."

"Why don't you ask Sasuke for that?" Naruto asked.

"Why who better to have than the number one hyper-active, unpredictable ninja of Konoha?" Kakashi smiled.

Naruto smiled as well as he took his former sensei's hand in his own and said, "Sure thing, I'll stop by when I can."

Kakashi nodded then stepped back down and headed towards the large double doors at the end of the hall. He then stopped and looked back and said to Mileena, "You keep him safe, you hear? He's important to me. I wasn't elected to be the Hokage for nothing you know."

Mileena smiled as she said, "Don't worry, I'll keep him safe."

Kakashi nodded as he stood by and waited for everyone else to say their goodbyes. One by one, everyone either walked up and shook their hands or gave them hugs.

Finally, when Tsunade walked up, she didn't even bother to say goodbye. She just walked up with authority and grabbed Naruto in a vicious hug. His masked face was in between the valley of her breasts as she practically tried to absorb him through the hug.

"You stay safe, you hear me brat?!" she said, struggling to keep the tears from falling. "If ANYTHING happens to you I'll come down here and help the enemy kick your ass, you understand?!"

She tried to hug him harder, but then realized that he did need to breathe after all and let him go. Naruto sat back in the throne and tried to catch his breath. Mileena laughed a little at his plight. Tsunade then said to her, "You have no idea how much this man has suffered in his short life. I did my research, and understand that you Edenians can live for thousands of years. Clearly, he wont live that long, but I want you to make whatever he has left to be the best that can be, alright? He's like the son I never had. He's family. I love him as such. Please, make sure he's ok. I promise that if you are loyal to him, he will give you his all in every way imaginable. He will literally change your life for the better. He did so for me. Thank you Naruto."

Mileena grabbed Narutos hand and told Tsunade, "He already has. And I love him too."

Tsunade smiled and turned to leave. Naruto stopped her by saying, "Granny Tsunade!"

She turned to face him as he said to her, "Thank you for everything you did for me. It was rough in the beginning, but I'm really glad that I've met you. Thank you for everything you've taught me. If you ever need me, you know where I'll be."

Tsunade smiled softly and said to him, "You have no idea how much I'm gonna miss you calling met that."

Naruto smiled at her in return. A portal leading back to Konoha opened up behind them as they all turned to leave Outworld and return to their home. One by one, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Ino, Hanabi, and lastly Tsunade exited through the portal. The portal remained open for a few seconds after they had all left and then slowly began to close. Finally, it ceased to exist, leaving no sign that those from Konoha were just there.

Mileena looked at her side towards her lover and king and asked him, "What do we do now my Love?"

"That depends on you, Mileena Kahnum," Naruto responded. "My Empress is the true leader of Outworld, I'm just helping out."

"Then there's something that you can help me with," the restored Empress said sultrily. "Come, make me feel like a woman."

Naruto smiled underneath his mask as he stood up. He held out his hand and said, "That, my Empress, I can do."

Mileena smile was hidden behind her veil as she took her lover's hand and stood up. He slowly guided her towards the center of the hall and he lead her in a dance. One of his hands was on her hip, one of hers was around his neck, and their other hand was joined together as they danced slowly and regally. If anyone were to come in on them right now, they would be able to easily see the love they each had for each other. It was then that they head a very loud noise outside of their castle as the floor rumbled like it would during an earthquake. Naruto and Mileena were immediately alarmed and ready for anything.

The large double doors at the end of the hall burst open as two of the tarkatan guards, now dubbed the Royal Tarkatans, ran inside and spoke their language to their Empress and Emperor. Mileena narrowed her eyes and Naruto said to her, "Whats wrong love?"

Without looking at him, Mileena responded with, "It seems that the Netherrealm has decided to attack us."

"For what reason?!" Naruto exclaimed. He double checked his red clawed gauntlets to make sure they were tight and his sword belt was strapped on correctly before saying to her, "Well then, lets go kick some ass."

Mileena nodded as they ran towards the opened double doors. The two Royal Tarkatan that had came in to inform them held the two doors open wide for their rulers. Naruto and Mileena stopped at the edge of the stairs leading up to them and saw that there were at least five hundred Netherrealm demons (the ones at the beginning of MKX), and there were two HUGE ones behind all of them. the two huge ones had to be at least ten stories high, and looked more like giant rocky and lava demons more than anything else.

And at the very front of the army stood the two new rulers of the Netherrealm, Revenant Liu Kang and Revenant Kitana.

"Congratulations on your reclamation, _sister_ ," Revenant Kitana said mockingly. "However, I'm afraid it is to be short-lived. As you can see, my husband and I have brought our army that is just begging for our command to destroy everything here. And they will receive it, unless you relinquish your queen ship to me. Do that, give up your status as this realm's ruler to me, and Outworld will remain safe."

Before Mileena could respond, Naruto stepped forward and said to them, "Tell me, do you know who I am?"

"How dare you!" Liu Kang said as he stepped forward. "Your queen just gave you an opportunity to save yourselves, and you repay her with your insolence?! I will-"

"Yeah, shut up," Naruto said interrupting him. "Say, I remember your leader…Shinnok, right? How is his head feeling? I'm sure he must have had one nasty headache after I practically mutilated the son of a bitch."

Liu Kang and Kitana froze up at that statement. They looked at each other and then back at Naruto as Liu Kang said, "You are the one who did that?"

"Damn right," Naruto responded. "Listen up, and listen close."

Naruto spoke as he walked very slowly down the stairs. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I am originally a ninja from the Hidden Ninja Village of Konohagakure. I am the Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku. I am the student of Jiraiya the Gallant, the current Hokage-Kakashi Hatake, and more recently, Raiden, the God of Thunder. I am also the jinchurriki of the Nine Tailed Fox, Lord of the Biju, Kurama. And he is also my best friend. I am also the new Emperor of Outworld. However, my most recent title is by far my most precious."

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped on the hard ground, his body suddenly turned golden and was surrounded by a golden fire and formed into a sort of cloak (you know that scene where, during the 4th war, Naruto and Kurama first come to terms Kakashi and Guy are blinded by the effect of his transformation? Thats whats happening here.)

"The most precious title to me is being the husband of Mileena Kahnum! She is my wife, and you just threatened her! THAT, I WILL NOT tolerate!"

He then clapped his hand together so hard that the actual clap was audible to everyone as he started concentrating his chakra and energy.

"HuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Just like he did when he was chasing the Fallen Elder God in the sky, an enormous amount of golden chakra burst from Naruto and slowly formed into the form of the Nine Tailed Fox. The chakra-Biju easily dwarfed the two giant demons at the rear of the Netherrealm army and effectively frightened Liu Kang and Kitana as well as the rest of their army.

Naruto and Kurama spoke as one as they said in unison, **"You, the Netherrealm and all who are affiliated with it, will leave immediately! And if you fail do obey, or EVER return to Outworld OR Earthrealm, WE WILL DESTROY YOU WITHOUT HESITATION!"**

The large golden chakra Biju created two shadow clone chakra Bijus that appeared behind the two incredibly large demons at the rear and uppercutted them high into the air. Liu Kang and Kitana looked back at the original Chakra Biju as all nine tails were surrounding his wide open mouth and witnessed as an absolutely huge amount of power that all could feel gather into a large dark ball. It began to shrink into a much smaller form and then watch as the giant Chakra Biju swallow it. It hen crouched low as it aimed for the two demons that had been knocked up high as smoke began to come from its closed mouth.

Then, in an instant, Kurama had fired the Bijudama directly at the two demons that were thousands of feet high in the air.

Liu Kang, Kitana, the Netherrealm army, and all of the Outworld residents who were nearby watched as the amount of pure energy was flying through the sky at its intended targets. The blast that had occurred incredibly high in the sky too far for it to be of any real damage to everyone on the ground, but they all felt the enormous shockwave and the wind from the afterblast. Everyone but Naruto/Chakra Kyuubi were affected as they tried to cover their eyes.

"What the hell was that?!" Revenant Kitana yelled through the air at her husband.

"The power of a god!" Revenant Liu Kang yelled back. "We must retreat!"

Once the air and dust settled down, the golden Biju leaned his head down to where it looked Liu Kang and Kitana in the eyes and said to them, **"Leave, or die. Your choice."**

Liu Kang held his hands together as red energy gathered around them and a large blackish-red portal opened behind them all as he said to them, "This is not over."

 **"It is if you wish to live,"** Chakra Kurama said in return,

Liu Kang grimaced as he was forced to retreat. Once he entered the portal with the rest of his Netherrealm army and his wife, the portal closed.

The golden form of the Kyuubi dissipated and Naruto returned to his regular form and Mileena grabbed his arm and said to him forcefully, "You, bedroom, pants off, now!"

Naruto chuckled as he said, "Yes my Lady."

Mileena followed him, eager to give him his prize for just basically kicking Netherrealm's ass.

….

A/N: AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNND there we go ladies and gents! This is the official end of this story, 'A Broken Man'. I was honestly thinking of possibly making a part 2 to this story sometime down the road in the near future, but as of now the story's done. as of right now, my next story is going to be a Naruto/Spawn crossover, it 9.9/10 WILL be a harem. Not a huge one, but one all the same. Haven't worked out all the details just yet, but be on the lookout for that. like I said with Mileena, Spawn doesn't get anywhere NEAR enough credit that he deserves for his badassery. If you don't know who Spawn is, MAN are you missing out on some good quality material.

There are a few seasons of the spawn cartoon show, I think like three or four. If your watch any one of those, you'll be watching some good stuff. Its very dark and real. Its not so flashy and stuff like the jutsus in Naruto, but its much more believable. Its pretty badass. Anyways, that's what my next target is. Again, still working on it.

Also, I got a request to do a crossover with Naruto/Farscape? I'm sorry, but know absolutely NOTHING about farscape, if that's what its called. Perhaps if you give me some details, I can see what I can do. Don't expect it for a while though as I would have to do my research.

Any other ideas for stories people? Keep 'em coming guys! I've got a few, but I need your help! Come on cleadus! (Nutty Professor reference!) hahaha….anyways, I really hope you all enjoyed this story, I definitely enjoyed writing I for you all. Until Next Time…Roku out.

P.S.

Don't forget to check out my deviantart, shadowninja117. See ya later!


End file.
